Mikey en el país de las maravillas
by Talia43
Summary: Basado en el cuento Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Mikey sin querer llega al fantástico mundo del famoso libro de Alicia. Pero a medido que va descubriendo ese lugar, irá descubriendo que no todo es como parece.
1. La madriguera de la tortuga

Hey muy buenas a todos, aquí willyrex, comentando...xD. Perdón. Hola jóvenes ninjas, aquí os traigo mi segunda historia que, por suerte para los personajes será de humor.

Mikey: por fin una historia que no saldré en coma!

Yo: (con cara de asombro) TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ.

Mikey: estaba paseando y vi la puerta abierta. El sitio es muy...blanco.

Yo: pues claro. No pasa nada pero la próxima vez avisa.

Mikey: mira quién habla, la que entra en la guarida sin avisar.

Yo: eso es distinto (miro al suelo).

Mikey: da igual amiga (me abraza). Bueno ya empieza que se impacientan.

Yo: ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Mikey: siii. Como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show. Oye esto es divertido, a partir de ahora me quedaré aquí.

Yo: :-\

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Michelangelo se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol en la granja de la abuela de April mirando un libro con su hermano Leonardo. ¿Por qué estaban allí? El maestro Splinter creía que necesitaban unas pequeñas vacaciones sin peleas. Llevaban dos semanas seguidas luchando contra los dragones púrpura y demás ladrones y siempre llegaban a las dos o tres de la madrugada. Splinter un poco preocupado por su salud y les ordenó que estuvieran al menos lo que quedaba de mes en la granja. Los chicos obedecieron y ahora cada uno se encontraba haciendo algo. Donnie y April se encontraban en el granero haciendo experimentos mientras Casey arreglaba en coche. Raphael estaba entrenando detrás de la casa con un antiguo saco de boxeo que encontró. Leo y Mikey se encontraban leyendo un libro. Bueno al menos el que leía era Leo.

-Bushido significa "modo militar de caballero". En Japón el Bushido es lo más importante en un guerrero ya que en él entra el "honor", la "valentía", la...- pudo ver cómo Mikey estaba jugando con gatito helado-. Mikey...

-Te estoy escuchando Leo.- dijo Mikey al escuchar el tono de su hermano.

-No sé porqué has traigo a gatito helado.- dijo señalando al gato.

-Por que se hubiera sentido muy solo en la guarida con el maestro Splinter.- dijo juntando su nariz contra la del gato.

-Mikey ni siquiera me estabas escuchando.

-Claro que sí- le miró-. Hablabas del Bushido.- Leo dirigió los ojos al cielo.

-Y en la hora que llevamos leyendo sólo te has enterado de eso. Mikey tú estás en tu mundo.

-Exacto. En el mundo de mi cabeza es mucho mejor que aquí.

-Lo que es es raro, eso sí.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, tipo Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, el Bushido...- y siguió leyendo. Mikey puso a su mascota en la sombra para que no se derritiera y miró hacia arriba intentando refugiarse en su imaginación cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque. Miró en dirección al ruido y pudo ver una sombra. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió al bosque. Fue corriendo siguiendo a la sombra que gritaba.

-¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡El rey me mata!

La voz le sonaba familiar, hasta que vio que la sombra era su hermano Raphael. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones iguales con unos zapatos marrones. En el cuello llevaba una pajarita amarilla y en la cabeza un pequeño gorro rojo. Mikey tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-tortuga (que broma, jajaja) para no echarse al suelo para reírse. Pudo ver cómo de la nada Raphael desaparecía. Extrañado fue a ver y pudo observar una tapa de alcantarilla.

-¿Qué hace aquí una tapa de alcantarilla?- preguntó. Abrió la tapa y se metió dentro. Al entrar pudo observar los mismos túneles que había en NY. Corrió un poco hacia adelante pero no vio un gran agujero que había en el suelo y se cayó.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!- empezó a gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, pero paró al cabo de un minuto cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía cayendo-. Sigo cayendo, pero cómo? Hasta yo se que esto es imposible- pasó unos minutos-. O el agujero es muy hondo o yo estoy cayendo muy despacio. Me pregunto cuánto llevaré ya de caída. A lo mejor llego al centro de la Tierra. Pero Donnie dijo que hacía mucho calor ahí dentro. A lo mejor me quemo! O tal vez traspase todo el planeta. Molaría llegar a Chica o mejor aún, a Japón. Pero sólo se unas palabras en japonés y técnicamente ya fui a Japón. Pero si llego allí me pueden confundir con un monstruo o un Yokai, y me pueden atrapar o algo peor- dijo con miedo. Siguió cayendo y empezó a hablar otra vez-. Pues si que es grande. Espera, es esto una taza?- pudo ver que del agujero empezaban a flotar vasos, tazas y platos que salían de armarios que salían de las paredes. Intentó coger una y ponerla en uno de los armarios, cosa que consiguió ya que caía muy despacio. Miró hacia abajo pero nada, oscuridad. Bostezo un poco ya que le estaba entrando sueño-. Espero que Leo se acuerde de gatito helado. Si no se derretira! Pobre gatito.- estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que caía en unas ramas.

Se levantó de un salto y comprobó que no tenía ninguna herida. Miró hacia arriba y vio oscuridad. Delante suya vio un largo pasillo y en el pudo ver a su hermano temperamental corriendo desesperado.

-¡Raphael!- corrió detrás de su hermano con cara de enfado ya que pensaba que era una broma.

Pero su hermano no le escuchó y siguió corriendo. Este en un momento se encontró corriendo en un pasillo completamente solo, hasta que se vio en una sala con el techo bajo iluminado por miles de lámparas. La sala estaba rodeada de puertas, todas cerradas. Probó las puertas una a una pero nada. Cuando intentó abrir la última se dirigió rendido al centro de la habitacióny se dio cuenta de que había una mesa de cristal de tres patas. Encima había una llave pequeña dorada y una botella con un líquido violeta que ponía "BEBEME".

-Si no recuerdo mal, esto pasaba en el cuento de Alicia. Pero por si las moscas- abrió la botella y la olio por si fuera veneno. Al no notar nada extraño la cerró-. En el cuento encontraba una puerta pequeña.- buscó por la sala hasta que encontró una pequeña puerta de oro-. Ajá. Pero no me va a pasar lo mismo que Alicia, no tengo ganas de hacer un mar de lágrimas y quedarme atrapado en una casa.- dijo cogiendo la llave.

Puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Dentro pudo ver el jardín más bonito que haya visto en su vida.

-Ala, que bonito. Y ahora a darle una probadita.- abrió la botella y le dio un trago. Era algo espeso tipo miel. Su sabor era agradable, una mezcla de azúcar, vainilla, tarta de manzana y caramelo. Teniendo miedo de encogerse del todo cosa que casi le pasaba a Alicia solo tomó la mitad. Cuando despegó la botella de su boca sintió como si alguien le tiraba de sus pies. Pudo ver cómo la puerta se le hacia más grande hasta que quedó midiendo 30cm. Al ver que cabía por la puerta, empezó a ir hacia ella dando saltitos de alegría como un niño pequeño. Al atravesar la puerta una luz cegadora del sol le iluminó en toda la cara. Como todo el mundo, puso su mano delante de su cara hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Parpadeo unas cuántas veces antes de ver el paisaje que tenía enfrente suya.

Delante suya podía ver un jardín echa de flores gigantes. Había flores blancas, rosas, azules y algunas blancas que tenían pintura roja.

-En el cuento las flores eran blancas y los jardineros las pintaban del color que quería la reina.- empezó a caminar por el jardín. El suelo era suave y verde y a medida que avanzaba las flores eran más bonitas que antes. Pero una flor le llamó la atención. Era una flor alta y de varios colores, y tenía algo por encima. Se acercó extrañado y olio la flor.

-Huele a azúcar.- dijo y entonces miró delante suya, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminasen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sed fieles a él y vuestro honor crecerá. Pero si lo incumples...

-¿Qué haces intrépido?- Raphael se paró enfrente de Leo.

-¿A ti que te parece? Pues leer.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Llevas leyendo dos horas enteras? ¿Y encima un libro?- preguntó con tono burlón.

-Raph leo otras cosas aparte de cómics.- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Si si. ¿Y el cabeza hueca?- preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor está con Donnie.

-Menudo hermano.- dijo Raph mientras se dirigía al granero junto con su hermano.

-Hola chicos.- saludó April cuando vio a los chicos entrar por la puerta.

-¿Mikey no está aquí?- preguntó Leo a su hermano.

-No, no está.- negó Donnie con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor está en la casa.

Los chicos siguieron la sugerencia de Casey y entraron en la casa. Pero cuando buscaron por la casa y no lo encontraron empezaron a desesperarse.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?- preguntó Raphael nervioso.

-Busquemos en el bosque. A lo mejor...- antes de que Leo terminara la frase una especie de portal blanco apareció en medio del salón.

-Pero qué...- los chicos se acercaron extrañados a ver que era eso y se extrañaron aún más cuando vieron a alguien ahí.

-¿Mikey?- Donnie pudo ver a su hermano en un jardín lleno de flores gigantes.

-Al parecer no puede oirnos.- dijo Leo.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Casey impresionado.

-Chicos no sé porqué pero me suena de algo.

-Solo espero que el cabeza hueca no se meta en ningún problema.

Raphael aún no sabía que en el futuro pasaría justo lo contrario de lo que había pedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia.

Mikey: creo que me va a gustar tu historia.

Yo: sí, por ahora.

Mikey: tengo miedo.

Yo: y bueno por lo que veo el prota de la historia estará por aquí así que nos vemos en la siguiente escritura.

Mikey: y os enviamos un gran...

Los dos: BOOYAKASHA! (al menos aquí mis sueños se hacen realidad)


	2. El Gran Sabio

Yo: hola jóvenes ninjas. Pues aquí os traiga el capi 2 de la historia.

Mikey: un poco tarde no?

Yo: estuve un poco ocupada. Entre la escuela, la casa y cuidar a mi hermano casi no tuve tiempo de escribir, y suerte que ya terminé.

Mikey: tampoco debe ser para tanto.

Yo : :( Antes de que eche a Mikey de aquí a patadas os dejo con la historia. Y como nos leemos...

Mikey: nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Yo: Mikey más te vale que corras por que TE LA HAS GANADO. (Me echo a correr detrás suya por la habitación de la nada)

Mikey: lo siento, pero me encanta hacer eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey miró asombrado a lo que tenía delante. Un camino entero echo de dulces. Las plantas eran de golosina y el camino del suelo de azúcar. Había flores-piruleta a los lados y los árboles en vez de hojas tenían algodón de azúcar. También había regaliz, nubes, palomitas, pica-pica, bolas ácidas, chocolate, todo por el suelo. Mikey tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca agua.

-¡ME ENCANTA ESTE SITIO!- gritó mientras daba saltos de alegría por el camino y se comía todo lo que encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Wow- Casey miraba el paraíso en el que estaba Mikey. Todos estaban asombrados ante la imagen que veían.

-¿Eso es...un bosque de golosinas?- preguntó incrédulo Donnie.

-Eso parece.

Leo, Raph, April y Casey miraban a un contento Michelangelo correteando y saltando como un niño pequeño mientras Donnie inspeccionaba la pantalla mágica.

-Increíble, es como una pantalla de conexiones dimensionales a partir de una superficie...

-Si si Donnie pero para ya de charlas científicas.- se quejó Raph.

-¿Es que no os interesa?

-No.- contestaron al unisolo Raphael y Casey. Donnie sólo se llevó la mano a la cara con fastidio.

-Mikey se lo pasa en grande.- comentó April.

-Sí, ya lleva por lo menos dos kilos de golosinas.- comentó Leo divertido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No me imphotaria esphar un phato aquí- dijo Mikey con la boca llena de algodón de azúcar. Lo tragó todo de una vez y siguió hablando en voz alta-. Ya si hubiera aquí pizza me quedaría a vivir- en la vida real sacó un "cómo no" de parte de sus hermanos-. Vale, ahora tengo que concentrarme en volver a casa- miró pensativo al suelo-. Puedo seguir el camino de azúcar hasta un pueblo o una ciudad y preguntar a la gente, o también puedo volver atrás he ir por la puerta. Pero en el cuento sólo servia de entrada, a no ser que... Auh- pero se chocó con una seta roja gigante. Miró la seta y vio que era el doble de grande que él. Era roja con lunares blancos y al subir la cabeza pudo ver que, encima suya se encontraba una oruga azul de brazos cruzados y fumando una pipa tranquilamente. La oruga miraba a Mikey pero sin prestarle la menor atención. Mikey lo reconoció de inmediato quién era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos miraron asombrados como Michelangelo se encontra cara a cara con una oruga azul gigante que encima fumaba tranquilamente una larga pipa.

-¡Ya se de que me suena ese sitio!- gritó de repente Donnie- Esa es la oruga del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿Me estás contando que Mikey a viajado a un cuento de niños? ¡Venga ya!- dijo Raph lanzando la mano al aire y con un ligero toque de queja.

-Es verdad, en el cuento sale el jardín de la reina, el camino y además la oruga azul. Que más quieres Raph- le dijo Donnie-. No sé cómo Mikey a llegado allí y créeme que no hay una parte que dice que es un disparate pero mira- le señala la pantalla-. Lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos.

Raph iba a decirle algo pero Casey le interrumpió.

-Callaos los dos, que no escucho.- dijo Casey sin despegar la vista de Mikey y agitando la mano en el aire para que le vieran. Ahora mismo parecía que estaba viendo una telenovela. Los chicos (incluyendo a April) tenían una mirada de fastidio clavada en él. ¿Acaso no se interesaba en la charla de que Mikey podía estar en un cuento de niños?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey y la oruga se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos hasta que al final la oruga se sacó la pipa de la boca y habló con voz somnolienta.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Michelangelo señora oruga.- le habló educadamente Mikey como lo hizo Alicia. "Si es como en el cuento la oruga me sacará de los nervios. Hablaré con cuidado." pensó Mikey.

-Señor.- replicó la oruga.

-Lo siento- dijo de inmediato la tortuga-. ¿Sabe usted cómo puedo salir de aqui?

-Cruza esos árboles y ya.- dijo eso y volvió a poner su pipa en la boca. Mikey miró confundido a la oruga hasta que entendió que se refería a cómo salir del bosque de dulces.

-No me refiero a eso señor, lo que quiero decir es cómo se sale de este mundo.- la oruga se quedó unos minutos en silencio fumando su pipa y haciendo nubecitas en forma de O hasta que paró y miro a Mikey.

-No lo sé y no me importa.- respondió secamente la oruga. A Mikey eso le enfado muchísimo y para controlarse y no empezar a gritar respiró hondo y volvió a hablar educadamente.

-¿Conoce a alguien que lo sepa?

-¿Que sepa el qué?- preguntó.

-" Pero si se lo acabo de decir." pensó Mikey molesto. Respiró hondo y repitió.

-Que sepa cómo puedo volver a casa.

-Tu no me dijiste eso- le escupió secamente la oruga-. Tu me dijiste que querías irte de este mundo, no volver a casa.

-Pues claro- dijo Mikey olvidándose de su educación-, quiero irme de aquí para volver a casa. Es lógico.

-No, no lo es- dijo bajando de la seta-. Y por que viniste aquí para luego volver. No es lógico.

-" Evidentemente no vine a propósito"

\- Al atravesar el camino de azúcar- le empezó a decir la oruga señalando unos montes al final del bosque- cruza esa montaña que hay allí, encontrarás a una persona sabia y lista que te ayudará.- y al decir eso se marchó dejando una fila de humo con forma de O. Mikey giró la cabeza hacia el camino que le enseñó y empezó a caminar.

-Pues no ha sido tan horrible como en el cuento- dijo en voz alta mientras emprendia el camino-. Me pregunto quién será esa persona tan sabia y lista que decía la oruga. En el cuento no me suena nadie así.

Al cabo de media hora llegó a una colina donde la vegetación ya era normal. Mikey puso una cara de disgusto al ver que ya no tendría dulces para comer pero se acordó de su principal misión. Miró decidido la montaña y empezó a subir. Mientras subía en su mente se imaginaba quién podría ser esa persona misteriosa hasta que se le vino otra pregunta.

-" Si antes vi a la parte de Raph de este mundo, que creo que es así, ¿no habrá también un Donnie Leo y yo de esta dimensión?"- justo al terminar de hacerse la pregunta llegó a una casa. Era una casa algo pequeñita y de madera. Las ventanas tenían cortinas rojas y de la pequeña chimenea del tejado salia humo, por lo que debía haber alguien en casa. Llamó a la puerta dando tres toques (lo pensé como en la peli de Frozen xD) pero nada. Volvió a llamar pero esta vez más fuerte y nada. Iba a intentarlo otra vez pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Hola?- Mikey empujó la puerta y se abrió lentamente. Miró dentro y se sorprendió al ver el interior-. Vaya, por dentro es mucho más amplio.- ahora mismo se encontraba en la entrada. Era un pasillo largo y al final tenía unas escaleras que subía hacia arriba. A la derecha había una puerta que daba a la cocina y a la izquierda el salón. Las paredes del pasillo eran rojas y el suelo de madera. Del techo sobresalía una lámpara de araña de cristal de color blanco. Se extrañaba mucho de que no hubiera nadie. Pero se olvidó de eso al ver una pequeña mesita al lado de la puerta de la cocina y en ella una especie de bola de cristal morado. Con curiosidad se acercó a la brillante bola que brillaba por si misma. Estaba por tocarlo con la mano cuando...

-Yo que tú no lo tocaría.- una voz detrás suya le sobresalto y se alejó de la bola de un brinco. Los chicos en la vida real reconocieron de quién era la voz. Mikey miró atrás y se topó con una gran sorpresa.

Detrás suya se encontraba alguien vestido con un pantalón morado y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta morada con botones de colores. Calzaba zapatos marrones y en su cabeza llevaba un típico gorro de mago y, evidentemente morado. Pero lo que le sorprendió a Mikey fue QUIÉN era esa persona. La que vestía esa ropa era una tortuga mutante con una bandana morada y un hueco entre los dientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Raph y Casey se encontraban en el suelo retorciendose de la risa al ver al Donnie del cuento. April sólo se aguantaba la risa mientras Donnie miraba a la pareja con cara de pocos amigos. Leo se limitaba a mirar la escena con diversión.

-¡Mira al Donnie de esa dimensión, Jajaja!- Casey tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no le veo la gracia.- dijo Donnie enfadado.

-Anda que no.- Raph estaba de pie pero al volver a girar la cabeza vio al Donnie de allí mirando a Mikey y le vino otro ataque de risa. Se tiró otra vez al suelo y se unió a Casey.

-Tío, es igualito a Willy Wonka de los años 70 jajaja.- Donnie ya no aguanto más y se marchó a la cocina. April le siguió para hablar con él y Leo se quedó viendo a Casey y Raphael ahogandose de la risa, literalmente. En ese lapsus de tiempo no vieron lo que pasó a continuación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Donnie!- Mikey al ver a su hermano genio se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero cuando estaba a 10 cm se paró en seco al ver que ese Donatello se iba para atrás. Se puso recto y bajó la cabeza-. Lo siento, es que...

-Da igual- dijo la tortuga de bandana morada y ropas extrañas-. Como bien has dicho me llamo Donatello, ¿y tú?

-Me llamo Michelangelo pero me dicen Mikey. He venido aquí por que el señor oruga me dijo que me podías ayudar. ¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó.

-Así es. Por aquí la gente me suele llamar "el gran Sabio" o simplemente "Sabio"

-Oh, lo siento "Gran Sabio"- quiso hacer énfasis en como lo llamaban para que viera que lo había captado pero le sonó como si lo dijera en broma. Con miedo de que se lo tomara mal se rectificó-. Es decir, no lo digo en broma ni mucho menos, lo que quería decir es...- empezó a ponerse nervioso y temblaba un poco pero Donnie le puso una mano en el hombro para que parara.

-No pasa nada, está bien

-Gracias Donnie, es decir Sabio.

-No me importa que me llames así.- dijo mientras volvía al salón. Mikey lo siguió.

-¿A no?- preguntó perplejo.

-No, ahora dime, ¿qué problema tienes?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón. El salón estaba repleto de estanterías con libros, una mesa en el centro de la habitación y tres sillones marrones. Las paredes eran amarillas y tenía una ventana en la pared con una cortina roja. Al igual que en el pasillo había una lámpara de araña de cristal. Mikey siguió el ejemplo de Donatello alias "el Sabio" y se sentó en un sillón enfrente suyo. Mikey tomó aire y le explicó todo, desde que estaba en su mundo con su hermano leyendo hasta ese mismo momento, incluso le contó el parecido de él con su hermano. Donatello escuchaba con atención el relato de la joven tortuga hasta que llegó a su fin.

-...y por eso estoy aquí.- terminó de explicar Mikey. Donnie se llevó la mano a la barbilla y se la acarició.

-Al parecer has pasado por una entrada dimensional que te ha traido aquí. Me temo que cuando el mensajero viajó a tu mundo abrió esa entrada entre esas dos dimensiones- paró de acariciarse la barbilla y le miró-. Por desgracia la puerta se ha cerrado.

-Espera, la tortuga que se parecía a Raph es el mensajero?- preguntó Mikey sin asombrarse de lo último.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- preguntó Donatello.

-Y si Raph es el mensajero, tu quien eres? En el cuento no aparece ningún sabio.

-¿Cuento?- Donnie cada vez se encontraba más confuso.

-Si el país de las maravillas. Estoy en él. Aparecen las flores, la oruga, el mensajero... Es todo igual.- le explica con cierta alegría.

-Si tienes razón, pero no se llama el país de las maravillas, sino Habilon. Y creo que no voy a poder ayudarte con tu problema amigo.- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía al lado de la ventana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Hace casi seis años que Habilon entró en una guerra, y es posible que dentro de poco haya otra. Verás, hace seis años el trono de Habilon lo tenía el rey de corazones negro, que era el hermano del rey de corazones rojo. Bien, poco a poco el rey rojo fue cambiando a peor. Antes era amable, simpático y ayudaba a todo el mundo. Pero un día hizo una rebelión y se apoderó del trono. Dejó muy mal herido al verdadero rey y quemó todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Desde entonces el rey de corazones rojo ha sido un tirano. Le quita casi todo el oro al reino y los trabajos son muy lamentables. Y se espera que haya una guerra.- terminó de relatar Donatello. Mikey se quedó asombrado al escuchar esto, y quería sentir que podía ayudar y no ser un simple estorbo en este mundo.

-Yo ayudaré.- dijo Mikey decidido mientras se levantaba.

-No, esta no es tu guerra. Además es muy peligroso.

-Si supieras lo que hice en mi mundo- susurró-. Pero quiero ayudar, al menos hasta que vuelva a casa. Por favor.- puso cara triste. Donnie le miró unos segundos y después al cristal. Al final suspiró.

-Está bien Mikey, tú ganas. Te uniras a la guerra HASTA que regreses a casa.

Mikey dio un salto de alegría acompañado de un Wiiiiii. Donnie sólo sonrió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó emocionado la pequeña tortuga.

-Primero de todo tienes que hablar con el rey de corazones negro. Mañana te enseñaré el camino que debes tomar.

-¿Y por qué mañana?

-Por que es muy peligroso salir de noche.

-¿Noche?- Mikey miró por la ventana y efectivamente estaba de noche- Pero si no se ha puesto el sol.

-Aquí es diferente. Es 12 horas de luz y 12 horas de noche. Cuando pasan esas 12 horas el sol se pone y la luna sale automáticamente.

-Esto me va a traer muchos problemas.- dijo Mikey mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Ven, te enseñaré dónde puedes dormir- le empujó del hombro hasta las escaleras de arriba que eran todo habitaciones-. Puedes entrar en todas las habitaciones si quieres menos en la del fondo. Allí hago mis experimentos y no me gustaría que rompieras algo o te hicieses daño.

-Lo prometo.- levantó la mano para hacer la promesa. Entró en una pequeña habitación de color azul. Tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y una estantería, además de una ventana obviamente. Mikey le dio buenas noches a Donnie mientras se quitaba su bandana y se echó a dormir. Donatello sólo apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, entendiendo que después de este día estaría cansado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: Dónde se habrá metido? A ya terminasteis. Bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia y os prometo que cuando terminé de escribir la parte del bosque de dulces fui a la tienda de chuches más cercana y me gasté 2€ en golosinas.

Mikey: 2,50€ (aparece a mi lado y me pasa un brazo por los hombros) No está bien mentir Talia.

Yo: Lo que tú digas. Bueno pues esto es todo. Nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os envío un gran booyakasha.

Mikey: Yo lo digo mejor.


	3. La casa del zapato y el gato de Chesire

Yo: Hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí el tercer capítulo de Mikey en el país de las maravillas. He intentado hacerlo divertido y aquí aparece Casey. Sinceramente no se si quedara bien el personaje pero lo intenté.

Mikey: de eso nada, lo que pasa es que no sabías que personaje ponerle y le pusiste este.

Yo: creo que ya entiendo por qué Raph te da tantos zapes en la cabeza, por pesao!

Raph: pues imaginatelo en casa todo el día.

Yo: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Raph: queríamos saber a donde iba siempre Mikey y le seguimos.

Yo: espera, queríamos?

Leo y Donnie: así es.

Mikey: hermanos!- les abraza-. Ahora será más divertido.

Yo: si claro, cómo no. Por cierto Donnie, hoy vendrá tu venganza.

Donnie: siii. Ya me toca a mi.

Yo: bueno mientras vamos a por pizzas como siempre nos leemos abajo y...

Los cuatro: que empiece el show!

Mikey: acabamos de hablar como en la televisión.

Raph: cállate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente Mikey se despertó con un delicioso aroma que se olía en el aire. Se levantó y se puso su bandana mientras observaba su habitación. Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Allí el olor era más fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la cocina. Al entrar por la puerta pudo ver una mesa gigante de madera llena de comida. Había zumo, pan, frutas totalmente desconocidas para Mikey, tartas, tabletas de chocolate, bombones, leche, gelatina roja y lo que parecían churros pero eran amarillos. Entró a la cocina observando asombrado la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa y observando la cocina. Era azul y amarilla y llena de objetos de cocina. Había ollas y sartenes que mágicamente se movían. Donatello estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa con una boca de tarta en la boca.

-¿Que, vas a sentarte y a desayunar o te vas a quedar viendo cómo cocino?

Casi al instante se sentó en la mesa y se llevó toda la comida que pudo a la boca.

-Tranquilo, hay comida de sobra.- sonrió un poco al ver a Mikey comiendo como si llevase un año sin comer.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó mientras bebía una gran taza de leche.

-Sé hacer magia. Es un simple conjuro de control. A ver, voy a explicarte por dónde tienes que ir.

-¿No vienes conmigo?- preguntó Mikey con un ligero tono de miedo.

-No. Por desgracia tengo cosas que hacer y no podré acompañarte. Pero si tienes cuidado no te pasará nada.- Mikey se quedó un rato en silencio pensando mientras se llevaba un trozo de chocolate a la boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Madre mía, que bufet tiene ahí Mikey.- Casey estaba en el salón con April mirando la pantalla mientras las tortugas desayunaban.

-Y nosotros aquí comiendo unos simples cereales.- se quejó Raph levantando la cuchara llena de leche y cereal. Leo y Donnie le miraron.

-Al menos tenemos desayuno- le dijo Leo y se puso su cuchara en la boca. Donnie sólo tomaba un zumo de naranja mientras veía a Mikey-. Donnie deberías comer algo.

-¿Qué? No quiero Leo- se giró para mirarle-. Por la noche vine a la cocina a coger fruta y estoy lleno.

-No nos mientas.- le advirtió Raph llevando su bol al fregadero y labandolo con la esponja.

-No os miento- Leo le cogió su vaso vacío y se fue a limpiar su plato-. Y Raph si quisiera mentiros utilizaría una mentira mejor.

-Eso es verdad.- intervino Leo.

-Bueno, me fío.- los tres se dirigieron al salón a observar a su hermanito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Después de atravesar el bosque sigue el camino verde hasta el este.- Donatello le explicaba a Mikey cómo llegar a la guarida del rey de corazones negro en la puerta de su casa.

-No sé porqué no me dices el lugar exacto y ya.- se quejó Mikey.

-Por que puede haber espías por aquí- le susurró-. Cuando llegues allí un amigo te ayudará a llegar hasta él.

-¿Y la capa?- le preguntó enseñándole una capa con capucha negra que tenía puesta.

-Para que no llames la atención. Lo único que te servía era esa capa.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan alto.- se cruzó de brazos y miró al suelo con una mueca infantil. Donatello río.

-Venga vete que se te hará de noche.

-Adiós Donnie.- le dijo mientras bajaba la colina. Lo último que vio fue a la contra parte de su hermano genio entrando en su casa.

Mikey estaba andando por el bosque desde hace ya una hora. Había visto una cría de puma pero se escondió al ver cómo se lanzaba salvajemente contra una rama. Le daba mucha pena ya que tenía ganas de jugar con él.

-No vale. Yo quería jugar con él. Yo le hubiera llamado...Kidpu. Kid por que es niño en inglés y pu por que es la primera sílaba de...yo con quién hablo.- siguió caminando en silencio hasta que oyó un zumbido, más bien algo cayendo. Y del cielo una sartén le cayó en toda la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!- se sobo la cabeza mientras observaba la sartén. La cogió con la mano y caminó un poco más adelante. Cuanto más avanzaba más ruido escuchaba. Al final se encontró con la fuente del ruido-. O no- se lamentó al ver de dónde venía tanto jaleo-. La casa con forma de zapato no.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ay dios.- Donnie se llevó una mano a la cabeza al ver dónde su hermano estaba. Estaba enfrente de la casa con forma de zapato, una de las partes más locas de la historia.

-A ver que hace el descerebrado.- Raph se acomodó mejor en el sofá al lado de Casey y Leo.

-Yo lo que quiero ver es lo que le hacen a él.- Casey estaba deseando ver el interior de la casa. Quería ver si era tan loco como en el libro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mejor me voy de aquí deprisa.- se giró listo para correr pero alguien le detuvo del brazo.

-¡Oh, has encontrado mi sartén!- una señora con delantal le cogió del brazo- Muchas gracias chico, no sé lo que haría sin mi sartén, es la única que tengo.- la señora iba arrastrando a Mikey hasta la casa.

-Oiga señora...- Mikey intentaba parar y hablar con ella pero no lo conseguía. Al final entró a la casa y cerró la puerta de golpe. La mujer le soltó y le cogió la sartén de la mano. Se encontraban ambos en la cocina.

-Esta casa es un desastre, no sé cómo aún sigo con mis utensilios- empezó a remover una olla llena de sopa-. Con tanto jaleo...

Mikey no oía bien pues en la casa se escuchaban gritos, lloros, ruidos de cosas cayendo y voces. Una niña de 8 años entró en la sala para coger una pelota.

-Periwin, que te dijo tu madre, nada de pelotas aquí.- la niña soltó un grito y salió corriendo. Mikey se tapó el tímpano ante el grito tan agudo. Al girar la cabeza por acto reflejo miró mejor la cocina. Estaba sucia y llena de comida en las paredes y en el techo. La mujer se encontraba friendo una especie de raíces en la sartén y horneando un pastel en el horno.

-Oiga señora, no es que no me quiera quedar pero...

-¡ARIDAAA!- pero un grito de mujer le interrumpió. Una mujer de no más de 40 años entró en la cocina con un bebé en brazos. Iba vestido con un vestido lujoso de seda roja y amarilla.

-Que ocurre.- le preguntó la cocinera.

-Sujeta al niño.- y sin esperar respuesta le dio al niño en brazos. Mikey sobresaltado sujetó al niño que estaba envuelto por una manta blanca. Sólo se le veía una cara grande y redondeta.

-Que pasa, estoy ocupada.

-No te dije que acabaras antes de que estuviera lista?- le preguntó algo enfadada. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí pero se me perdió la sartén. Si no fuera por este de aquí no estaría ni por la mitad.- la señora miró a Mikey que estaba sacudiendo al bebé.

-Me da igual. Mañana hemos quedado con el rey y necesito que termines el pastel ya!- tenía la cara roja. A Mikey no se le pudo escapar la curiosidad.

-¿Para qué necesita la tarta hoy si es para mañana?- preguntó Mikey. La señora de trajes elegantes le miró.

-Por que es una tarta de Upa-lamps.

-¿Umpa-qué?

-Es una tarta especial- le explicó la mujer removiendo un tazón con algo parecido a puré rosa-. Está echa con esos frutos que necesitan un día para reposar y que estén comestibles.

Mikey se quedó impresionado ante eso pero el bebé empezó a llorar. Mikey empezó a sacudir al niño.

-Levantalo fuerte para que pare. Y tú Arida date prisa.- y tras decir eso se marchó ante la sorprendida mirada de Mikey.

-Pero qué...- volvió a prestar atención al niño y lo sacudió, pero no callaba. Sus gritos sonaban cada vez más a los sonidos de un cochinillo- En el cuento el bebé no se volvía en...? AAAAHHH- el niño que tenía en brazos saltó por encima suya y salió corriendo por la puerta en forma de cerdo.

-Menos mal, no aguantaría al vigésimo niño.- suspiró la mujer. Mikey no aguantó más y salió corriendo.

-Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir. Chao.

Mikey no paró de correr hasta que no escuchó nada. Fue ahí cuando paró a descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jajaja, que guay. Casi igual que en el libro.- Casey tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Casey no te rías. Mikey debe haberlo pasado muy mal.- le reprochó Leo.

-Me pregunto si estaremos en esa dimensión.- preguntó April intrigada.

-Pues claro pelirroja y ya verás me veré increíble.

-Ya veremos.- susurró Raph

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Uf, menos mal que salí de esa casa de locos.- Mikey estaba apoyado en un árbol recuperando el aliento. Todo lo de la casa de zapato lo dejó muy asombrado (con cara de WTF!). Pero escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

-Pues ya verás más adelante.

Mikey se giró y puso sus manos en sus nunchakus observando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó al aire.

-Un amigo- localizó la voz encima de los árboles-. No te preocupes, no te haré daño.

-Pues déjate ver.- para demostrar que podía confiar en él guardó sus armas. Delante suya puso observar una sombra encima de una rama.

-Vale. Dime tu nombre.

-Me llamo Michelangelo pero me dicen Mikey. Y tú?

-Pues la gente de aquí me llaman Gato de Chesire o simplemente Chesire.- y la sombra se dejó ver. Mikey se sorprendió al ver a un humano vistiendo un traje de gato negro con cola y orejas (el disfraz es como el de Catnoir de Ladybug. Si no conocéis buscar una imagen en internet y ya.). Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la persona que lo vestía.

-¡¿CASEY?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ahora los que se reían a más no poder eran Donnie y Raph al ver la vestimenta de Casey.

-Sí que te ves increíble... increíblemente ridículo.- Donnie sentía en esos momentos venganza por lo que le hizo antes, y ahora era él el que se reía.

-Parad ya no?!

-NO, JAJAJAJA...- Raph no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Casey se quedó viendo molesto a los dos hermanos mientras Leo y April miraban a Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Quién es ese?- le preguntó Chesire con cara de duda con una sonrisa pícara.

-Na...nadie. Encantado de conocerte Chesire.- le dijo Mikey con una sonrisa.

-Oh, pero qué tierno.- ese comentario hizo que a Mikey se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tengo prisa.

-Vale.- y acto seguido desapareció.

-Se me olvidó que en el libro el Gato de Chesire desaparecía y aparecía.- dijo para sí en voz alta mientras emprendia la marcha.

-¿Siempre hablas solo?- le preguntó Chesire apareciendo en una rama, otra vez.

-Aaahh. Quieres que me de un ataque?!- le chillo.

-Perdona, ya me voy- desapareció pero unos segundos después volvió a aparecer-. ¿Al final era un bebé o un cerdo?

-Un cerdo. La próxima vez puedes no desaparecer tan repentinamente? Me vas a marear.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.- empezó a desaparecer despacio empezando por la cola y terminando por su cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa con unos ojos ligeramente morados flotando en el aire hasta que desapareció.

-Que rarito es el Casey de aquí- murmuró Mikey caminando otra vez, pero se encontró con un conejito blanco-. Hola.

El conejo debía tener unos 7 años. Llevaba una camisa azul con estampados de flores con unos pantalones cortos negros. Calzaba unas chanclas de bambú. En sus orejas llevaba una cinta naranja y en su cuello un collar con una plaquita escondida debajo de la camisa.

-Es por ahí.- le señaló con el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Yukî. Tienes que ir por ahí, es el camino correcto.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale- giró su cabeza hacia donde dijo- gracias Yukí.

Pero al girar para ver al chico no vio a nadie. Extrañado se rasco la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado. Entre los árboles el conejito le veía con una sonrisita.

-Jijijiji, me va a gustar mucho ayudarte, y a él también.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jajaja..ya no puedo más.- Donnie ya se había tranquilizado después de estar media hora riéndose.

-Menos mal.- suspiró Casey.

-Pero te lo estaremos recordando siempre.- le dijo Raph con una sonrisa.

-Lleva tres horas caminando. No sé cuanto durará.- dijo Leo preocupado.

-Tranquilo Leo, estará bien.- le tranquilizó April.

-Gracias- le sonrió-. Espero que tengas razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero sabía que era mucho. Estaba cansado, había parado a comer dos veces y volvía a tener hambre. Le venía el sueño y el cansancio. Pero a lo lejos vio algo que le llenó de esperanza. A lo lejos pudo observar un molino azul de madera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: bueno bueno bueno. Quién estará en el molino? Que le pasará a nuestro pequeño? Cómo será el resto de sus hermanos? Por cierto el conejito de antes es un Oc mío que saldrá en alguna historia.

Raph: yo quiero ver la contraparte de Leo.

Yo: y los otros tres?

Raph: no lo sé.

Yo: que gran hermano. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran...

Mikey: booyakasha!- le tira un globo de agua a Raph y sale corriendo.

Raph: MIKEYYYYY!- lo persigue por todo el lugar.

Yo: Dios dame paciencia por que como me des fuerzas los voy a dejar como Shredder.


	4. El sombrerero loco y el conejo blanco

Talia: hola jóvenes ninjas. Aquí el cuarto episodio de mi gran historia.

Donnie: que poco tardaste esta vez.

Talia: tuve tiempo. Por cierto, y los demás?- miro a todos lados.

Donnie: pues Mikey le hizo una broma a Raph, Raph se enfadó y salió corriendo para perseguirle y darle una paliza, y Leo está evitando la tercera mundial de esos dos.

Talia: vale. Por cierto yo que tú le diría a Leo que se fuera de aquí o va a pasar vergüenza ajena.

Donnie:¿Por qué lo dices?

Talia: lee este episodio y lo entenderás.- Donnie lee el cap y suelte una risa gigante.

\- Leo, tengo que decirte algo!- se va corriendo.

Talia: pues vale. Y como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Posata: aquí hago mención de un personaje de la serie del 2003.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey vio a lo lejos un molino azul de madera. Las asas eran blancas pero a excepción de eso todo era azul.

-Un molino. A ver, en el cuento de Alicia el molino era donde estaba el Sombrerero Loco y la liebre de marzo. Iré a ver- empezó a caminar hacia allí-. Me pregunto cuál de mis hermanos será. O a lo mejor no es ninguno de ellos. El Sabio Donnie dijo que fue el mensajero quien fue a mi mundo, por lo que él no es. Los echo de menos- dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo-. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora. ¿Se habran dado cuenta de que no estoy? A lo mejor no. Seguramente Donnie está en el laboratorio del granero haciendo experimentos con April, Raph estará entrenando con Leo y Casey viendo el hockey en la tele.- sin darse cuenta ya estaba delante del molino. Era gigante y justo delante del molino había una mesa enorme.

Por curiosidad se acercó y observó la mesa. Era de madera clara y por encima llevaba una manta roja, y las sillas a juego. La mesa estaba repleta de platos y vasos sucios además de teteras y cuchillos de mantequilla. En la mesa había lo que parecía un liron durmiendo y dos codos morados apoyados encima suya.

-"Pobre liron, eso debe de ser muy incómodo para él, le están clavando los codos. Aunque como está dormido, supongo que no le importará"- pensó Mikey-. Hola.- saludo tímidamente. Dos personas estaban sentadas en las sillas y se giraron con curiosidad a ver quién había hablado.

Mikey vio con sorpresa al que en esa dimensión era el sombrerero. Vestía una camisa de botones blanca con una chaqueta púrpura y una pajarita verde. Los pantalones eran rojos y los zapatos marrones. Llevaba un gran sombrero de copa morado y unos guantes blancos. Pero al igual que cuando vio a Donnie, le sorprendió más que el sombrerero era...

-!¿LEO!?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-JAJAJAJA- Casey se encontraba tirado en el suelo y retorciendose de la risa al ver la imagen de Leo. Raph también se reía pero estaba de pie. Donnie al igual que April sólo sonreían divertidos. Leo miraba con malestar a Casey.

-¿Ya vale no?

\- Claro que no intrépido- le dijo Raph-. No me puedo creer que tú eres el sombrerero loco.

-SI, JAJAJAJA. NO SÉ QUIÉN ES MÁS GRACIOSO, TÚ O DONNIE. JAJAJA.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el gato de Chesire.- se burló Donnie. Casey paró de reir de inmediato y miró desafiante a Donatello.

-Willy Wonka.

-Catwoman.- estaban frente contra frente y con una vena inchada en cada uno.

-¿Intervenimos?- preguntó April.

-Nah, mejor vemos a Leo el Sombrerero Loco.- dijo Raph.

-Jaja, que gracioso hermano.

Y los tres se sentaron en el sofá a ver a Mikey mientras Casey y Donnie se encontraban en una batalla de insultos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Leo!- Mikey fue directo a abrazar a su hermano. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Se quedó así unos segundos hasta que la bombilla de su cabeza se iluminó (imaginar la bombilla brillando encima de su cabeza como en la serie). Ese no era su verdadero hermano. Rápidamente se apartó de encima suya y pudo ver el rostro sorprendido del Sombrerero.

-L-lo siento...te confundí con otra persona.- se disculpó avergonzado y mirando al suelo. Le había pasado lo mismo que con Donnie. Pero en el momento escuchó dos voces.

-¡No hay sitio!- dijeron los dos a la vez y negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Pero si hay...- fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había un conejo blanco en vez de una liebre-. Espera, tú no deberías ser una liebre? Eres un conejo blanco y no una liebre.

-Pues claro que no soy una liebre, es evidente.- repuso el conejo. Vestía una camisa amarilla a cuadros con una chaqueta de cuero marrones, pantalones verdes y zapatos negros. También llevaba una pajarita verde y un sombrero de copa azul pero era mucho más pequeño que el de Leo.

\- "Que pintas más raras tienen estos dos." - pensó Mikey-. Lo siento es que, olvidalo, cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Usagi. Y no hay sitio.

-Pero si hay sitio de sobra.- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Sirvete un poco de vino.- habló por primera vez Leo. Mikey observó la mesa pero sólo encontró té.

-Yo no veo vino.

-Eso es porque no hay.- dijo Usagi.

-Pues es de mala educación ofrecer algo que no hay.

-Tampoco es de buena educación acomodarte aquí sin haber sido invitado.- contestó Usagi.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

Leo se quedó observando a Mikey.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Leo.

-Michelangelo, pero me gusta que me llamen Mikey.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que bonito nombre. Toma un poco de té.- le ofreció el conejo blanco.

-Gracias.- Mikey aceptó la taza que le extendió su nuevo amigo y dio un sorbo. En el acto Usagi y Leo empezaron a hablar sobre teteras, el tiempo y otras cosas que se les ocurría en el acto.

-"Que raro, yo no conozco a ningún conejo llamado Usagi. Aunque no significa que todos los que vivan aquí tengan que ser de mi mundo. Como el conejito de antes o la de la casa con forma de zapato. Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto qué habrá sido de él."- pensaba en voz baja lo suficiente como para que sólo él lo oyera, pero la voz de Leo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ...quieres?

-¿Qué? Lo siento, no te escuché.

-Dije que si querías una tostada con mantequilla.- entonces su tripa sonó.

-Si por favor.- aceptó amablemente Mikey cogiendo la que le extendió su hermano. Esta vez se unió a la conversación de sus amigos. En un momento estaban hablando de cuando Leo se enfando con el tiempo y en el siguiente estaban hablando de adivinanzas. A Mikey se le pasó el tiempo volando.

-Me ha gustado mucho estar con vosotros, pero me tengo que ir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron a la vez.

-Es que me tengo que ir antes de que sea de...- pero justo el gran sol que iluminaba el cielo se esfumó y en su lugar apareció una gran Luna acompañada de miles de estrellas- noche.

-Oye, si quieres puedes dormir aquí. A que no te importa Leo.- dijo Usagi mirando a Leo.

-Claro que no. Puedes dormir aquí.

-¿Enserio? Muchas... Aaaahhhmmmm... gracias.- bostezo Mikey. Usagi se levantó de la silla y llevó a Mikey a una habitación del molino. Le dio las gracias a Usagi y se tumbó en la cama para dormir. El conejo lo miró divertido y le tapó con una manta azul. Se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Mikey se despertó con una música que estaba sonando.

Yo no se que voy a hacer

Con este corazón así.

Roto por tus promesas

De amor.

Será que nunca te importe

O es que yo no supe saber

La verdad sobre ti.

Oh gran amada mía

Que me hacía la comida

Y me llenaba de amor.

Mikey bajó por las escaleras del molino y fue hacia afuera. Vio la misma mesa de ayer pero estaba debajo de un gran árbol.

-Qué raro, yo no recuerdo ningún árbol ayer.- se acercó a la mesa y vio a Leo y a Usagi bailando y cantando alegremente encima de la mesa y con una taza de té en la mano. Para no molestarles se sentó en el suelo a observarles.

Ni el cielo ni el oro podrá conseguir

que me olvide de ti.

Oh amada mía de mi alma

Que haré, que haré yo sin ti.

Mi corazón está tan vacío

Que no hay nada para comparar

Y si alguna vez vuelves a mi vida

Mi corazón será siempre para ti

Si me prometes no mentirme más

Cuando Leo y Usagi terminaron de cantar iban a cantar otra vez cuando se dieron cuenta de Mikey. Rápidamente se sentaron el la mesa.

-¿Por qué parais? Bailabais muy bien.- se sentó al lado de Leo.

-Gracias pequeño, pero si no no tendremos canciones para cantar después.

-¿Qué?- Mikey no entendió lo que dijo su hermano.

-Pues eso, no podemos cantarlas todas ahora por que luego no nos quedarán.

-Aahhh...vale. Oye la mesa está un poco sucia.

-Sí, ahora mismo mi gran amigo Leito iba a lavar los platos.

-Te tocaba a ti Usagi.

-Si queréis los lavo yo.- dijo Mikey levantando una mano.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Vale, pero sólo si lo hacemos los tres juntos. Vale Leo?- se apoyó en su amigo.

-Pues claro. Venga, manos a la obra.

Dicho eso, los tres se levantaron para recoger la mesa. Mikey se rió al ver a Usagi llevar algunos platos y tazas en las orejas en horizontal y a Leo hacer una pequeña torre de teteras y cuchillos encima de su gran sombrero. Llegaron detrás del molino y Mikey vio una pequeña fuente con jabón al lado. Mientras Leo mojaba los platos en la fuente se lo lanzaba a Usagi mientras él los frotaba con las orejas y jabón y a la vez se las daba a Mikey que las secaba y las apilaba en el suelo. Una vez que acabaron fueron a la mesa que mágicamente estaba llena de platos limpios.

-¿Pero cómo...?- Mikey estaba perplejo.

-El lirón aunque no lo parezca sabe hacer algo.- dijo Usagi acercándose al lirón que estaba dormido en la mesa. Se volvieron a sentar en la mesa.

-Leo, cantais siempre por las mañanas?

-Sí, día tras día tras día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leo se despertó en el sofá del salón al lado de Donnie. Al levantarse pudo ver a su hermanito sentado en la mesa tomando té con su yo de ese mundo y ese conejo llamado Usagi.

-Por primera vez el cabeza hueca madruga antes que nosotros.- Raphael se sentó a su lado con un bol de cereales para Leo.

-Gracias.- aceptó el bol con cereales y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-Venga, quiero ver lo que hace Mikey en ese mundo con tu yo loco.

-Jajaja. Que gracioso Raph.- dijo Leo con sarcasmo. Leo volvió a comer otra cucharada de cereales y se quedó mirando la pantalla con Raph justo cuando Donnie estaba empezando a despertarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-...y entonces llegué aquí.- Mikey le estaba contando a Leo y a Usagi como había llegado allí, desde que vio a Raph hasta ese mismo instante, excluyendo la parte del portal y que era de otra dimensión. Leo escuchaba atentamente pero Usagi en cambio tenía una sonrisa sospechosa en la cara y las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Carai, sí que tuviste una gran aventura.

-Pues sí. Por eso no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, quiero llegar lo antes posible con mis hermanos.

-¿Les echas de menos?- preguntó Usagi.

-Mucho- Mikey bajó la cabeza-. Quiero irme lo más pronto posible.- fue entonces cuando Usagi se levantó de la silla y le quitó el gorro a Leo y salió corriendo.

-¡USAGI!- se levantó y empezó a perseguir al conejo. Mikey no pudo evitar reirse.

-Ahora mismo parecen yo y Raph.- comentó mirando a los dos lunáticos.

-Ya ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.- Mikey dio un salto al escuchar una voz a su lado. Al girarse vio al conejito blanco de ayer, cosa que le gustó a Mikey.

-Hola Yukî. ¿Los conoces?- le preguntó señalando a los dos locos.

-Pues claro para no conocerlos- Leo venía con su sombrero en la mano y mirando a Usagi con enfado. Yukî fue hasta donde Usagi y se colgó de su brazo-. Mi gran amigo Usagi que me cuidó y trató como un hermano, y su gran amigo Leonardo, tan amables y simpáticos y bondadosos! Cómo no ser amigo suyo, sólo alguien que éste mal de la cabeza no les caería bien!- Mikey se rió.

-Creía que estabas en Pueblo Azúcar.- dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero vino el monstruo del lago negro.- dijo como si nada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-Aauch...mis pobres orejas.- Mikey se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-Tú no tienes orejas.- le dijo Usagi.

-Si que tengo. Si no tuviera no podía oír, no crees?- le preguntó al conejo.

-No- se acercó a Mikey-. Es posible que escuches con los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-No hay gente que dice que se come con los ojos, pues quien no dice que no se pueda oír con los ojos.

Mikey se quedó callado ante la ocurrencia del conejo, hasta que recordó que era loco. Simplemente asintió.

-Viniste enseguida, verdad?- preguntó Leo.

-Pues claro. Como siempre me decís. Cuando vea a un monstruo o a los guardias del rey rojo venga aquí.

-Menos mal. Al menos obedeces.

-Sí, pero quería volver.- dijo triste bajando la cabeza.

-Oye Yukî, si quieres voy contigo a Pueblo Azúcar. Yo sé pelear.- se ofreció Mikey.

-¿Enserio?- los dos abrieron los ojos. Mikey iba a responder pero Yukî le tiró del brazo hacia el bosque.

-Date prisa, que el monstruo se va.

-Vale tranquilo, pero...la idea no es ir al pueblo y no donde el monstruo?- en unos segundos se perdieron en el bosque.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó Usagi apoyándose en Leo.

-Sí, lo estarán- miró a Usagi-. ¡La hora del té!

Y los dos fueron dando saltos hasta la mesa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y está lejos Pueblo Azúcar?- Mikey estaba caminando por el bosque con Yukî.

-No, estamos a mitad de camino. Dime Mikey, ¿tienes hermanos?

-Si, tengo tres mayores. Leonardo, Raphael y Donatello.

-Tu hermano se llama igual que Leo. Que coincidencia.

-Sí.- Mikey sonrió. No sabía si decirle a Yukî la verdad o callarse. Decidió lo segundo.

-¿Y cómo son? ¿Son como tú?

-Si, los tres son tortugas como yo y...

-No, me refiero si son tan graciosos y divertidos como tú. Te estuve viendo cuando venías del bosque de gominolas.

-Pues...a ratos.

-No te entiendo.- ladeo la cabeza.

-Mis hermanos dicen que son alegre todo el tiempo menos cuando tenemos una misión. Ellos no son divertidos todo el rato.

-Y cómo son?

-Pues Leo hay veces que es aburrido, sobre todo cuando medita o entrena demasiado, pero las otras veces es bueno estar con él. Raph la mayoría de las veces me está pegando cuando intento hacer algo con él pero después me recompensa. Me gusta estar con él. Y Donnie la mayoría del tiempo está en su laboratorio haciendo experimentos y no me deja entrar mucho por miedo a que le estropee algún invento, pero cuando sale de su cueva es divertido. Me gusta estar con los tres.

-Y tú que haces?

-Pues jugar a videojuegos, gastarle bromas a Raphita, leer cómics, muchas cosas.

-Debe ser divertido tener hermanos- susurró Yukî-. Debes quererlos por ser tus hermanos.

-Pues claro que los quiero, pero no por ser hermanos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira, podemos ser hermanos pero no por eso tenemos que llevarnos bien. Yo los quiero a los tres por que son... simplemente son geniales. Creo que es imposible que algún día deje de quererlos.- Mikey miraba al suelo con una sonrisa.

-Qué bonito. Por cierto, ya llegamos.

Mikey miró enfrente suya y se encontró con un pueblo que hacía honor a su nombre. Las casas estaban echas de lenguas (nota: no sé si en otros países se llama así pero diré que es. Es una regaliz de colores plana y con azúcar por encima) y los caminos eran galletas con canela. La gente incluso vestía con ropas de chocolate con azúcar por encima. Mikey tenía los ojos como balones de fútbol.

-Ven, el lago negro está por aquí.- fueron hacia la derecha.

-Bueno, a ver quién es ese monstruo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos estaban sin palabras al escuchar a su hermanito decir esas palabras sobre ellos. Estaban conmovidos.

-Que bonito...- susurró April.

Los chicos sonrieron al saber lo que pensaba Mikey de ellos. No podían estar más contentos por oír tan bonitas palabras de su pequeño hermano. Casey no decía nada, no quería meter la pata y cargarse el momento tan bonito que se había formado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Wow, hasta da miedo.- ahora mismo Mikey y Yukî se encontraban en una especie de pantano lúgubre.

-Pues sí- fue entonces cuando escucharon un rugido-. Uy.- se pegó a Mikey.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Mikey con miedo y desenfundando sus nunclakus.

-El monstruo.- volvieron a escuchar el rugido pero más cerca. Yukî se puso detrás de Mikey y este se puso en pose de defensa.

-M-más te vale n-no acercarte.- una sombra oscura se formó delante suya. Tenía cola y una boca muy larga. Tenía escamas y garras. Mikey se sorprendió al ver quién era el monstruo.

-Espera, el monstruo es Leatherhead? Pero si eres bueno.

Delante suya podía ver a un Leatherhead clavadito al de su época, solo que más verde (es decir no tan viejo). Sus ojos se volvieron grises y se abalanzó hacia los dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Talia: chan chan chaaaaan! Aquí lo dejo. Por lo que tengo planeado se va a ir alejando un poco del cuento.

Leo: ¿por qué tenía que ser yo el Sombrerero?

Talia: Por que uno no había más personajes para ti y dos por que pensé que sería divertido.

Mikey: no te preocupes hermano- le abraza- aunque seas un lunático o un supervillano siempre te querré.

Leo: gracias hermanito.

Talia: ooooohhhhh- pongo cara de ternura- que bonitooooo. Fotaca- saco una cámara de fotos y les saco una foto-. Bien, faltan Donnie y Raph.

Leo: tendrás que hacer algo muy drástico para que lo hagan.

Talia: o tranquilo lo haré- pongo cara siniestra- por desgracia.

Mikey: Leo protegeme.- se oculta detrás suya.

Talia: era broma hombre. Cof cof la mayoría cof cof. Y bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran Booyakasha!


	5. El monstruo del lago y la sombra

Yo: konichiwa jóvenes ninjas!

Donnie: veo que pusiste atención a las clases de japonés de Leo.

Yo: sí, son mejores que las de inglés. Bueno primero debo deciros PERDÓN. Es que esta semana estuve haciendo deberes trabajos de E.F y Química y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero ya estoy de vuelta a las andadas.

Donnie: por desgracia.

Yo: estás haciendo el papel de Raph o que?- me cruzo de brazos.

Donnie: je.

Yo: vale. Como habréis notado los chicos no están a excepción de Donnie por temas desconocidos.

Donnie: los castigó el maestro Splinter.- susurró.

Yo: así que hoy estaré con mi nerd favorito Donatello- lo abrazo por los hombros-. Y tranquilo, se que tu corazón pertenece a April así que no pasa nada.- se sonroja.

Donnie: b-bueno, y-yo...

Yo: como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leatherhead saltó directo a Mikey y a Yukî. Mikey cogió a Yukî y dio una voltereta a la derecha. Leatherhead los miró y soltó un gruñido. Mikey miró a todos lados y su vista posó en un tronco hueco. Con Yukî en su brazo lo llevo allí y lo puso dentro.

-Yukî, escondete aquí hasta que te diga, ok?

-Si. No tengo ninguna queja.

Mikey le sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba Leatherhead. Con sus nunchakus en mano y haciéndolos girar se abalanzó contra Leatherhead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien, por favor que alguien me explique lo que está pasando.- ahora mismo Casey se encontraba confundido al ver a Mikey peleando contra el lagarto.

-Al parecer en esa dimensión Leatherhead no es un mutante ni bueno ni malo, sino que es como si fuera un animal salvaje. Como cuando le conocimos- vio cómo Mikey evitaba con un agachamiento de cabeza un zarpazo del caimán y le daba un golpe de su arma. Quedó desorientado unos segundos pero al recuperarse miró a Mikey con esos ojos grises y fue a por él con una ira incontrolable -. Eso sí tiene el mismo problema de autocontrol que tenía el nuestro.

-No me digas genio, no me había dado cuenta.- dijo Raph con su característico sarcasmo.

-Tío podías parar? Me pones nervioso.- le pidió Casey.

-Pues entonces...

-¿¡Podéis parar vosotros tres por favor?!- les interrumpió Leo observando a su hermano luchar. Raph y Casey asintieron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Yo técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada.- replicó Donatello.

-¡CÁLLATE DONNIE!- le gritaron Leo y Raph a la vez.

-Vale.- se sentó de brazos cruzados. Ante esto April rió ligeramente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-How- Mikey acababa de esquivar un mordisco que iba dirigido a su pierna. Dio un salto hacia atrás y golpeó el hocico del lagarto con una patada lateral izquierda, pero el lagarto le cogió con las manos y empezó a girar con Mikey colgando- AAAAAAHHHHH.- Leatherhead lo soltó y Mikey se golpeó en un árbol.

-¡Mikey! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yukî desde su escondite.

-Si wow-wow, solo que el lago no para de giraaaaaaar.- Mikey tenía los circulitos en los ojos y estrellas encima de su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba. Leatherhead se acercó a él y puso una mano en su cuello.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- a Mikey se le acababa el aire.

-Si me dejas respirar te lo digo encantado.- susurró Mikey.

-Espera- Yukî salió del tronco y se acercó a Leatherhead-, no queremos hacerte daño. Bueno y no podíamos aunque quisiéramos ya que eres mucho más fuerte y grande y...

-¡YUKÎ!- le gritó Mikey con prisa.

-A si si perdón. Lo único que queríamos es saber por qué te llevas el oro de Pueblo Azúcar.- Leatherhead miró la cara del conejo y vio que decía la verdad. Con un gruñido soltó a Mikey y se alejó un poco. Mikey cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-Gracias.- le dijo Mikey.

-No deberíais estar aquí.- dijo el lagarto.

-Y tú no deberías robar las cosas a la gente.

-No las robé, las guardé.- se giró para verles a los dos.

-Espera, ¿qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez. Leatherhead soltó un suspiro y se sentó.

-Hace muchos años yo era un ayudante del rey de corazones negro. Iba por los pueblos y las ciudades capturando a los ladrones y maleantes. Pero hace seis años eso cambió.

-¿Cómo?- Mikey estaba sentado en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas y a su lado estaba Yukî.

-Por alguna razón el rey de corazones rojo echó al rey de su trono y le echó de Habilon. Destrozó todo que tuviera que ver con él y desde entonces se convirtió en un tirano. Hizo que los soldados fueran malvados y mezquinos, pero yo me negué y me escondo aquí. Envía a sus guardias a coger prácticamente todo el oro de la gente y se lo queda. Lo que yo hago es guardar el oro de la gente cuando los guardias viene a recogerlo y luego lo dejo en un lugar donde un aldeano lo "encuentra" accidentalmente.

Mikey y Yukî se quedaron en silencio al escuchar los motivos del lagarto.

-Yo no le veo ninguna lógica.- dijo Mikey y en la vida real también Donnie.

-Puede que no la veas, pero la tiene.- le replicó el lagarto.

-No la tiene.- dijo Yukî decidido.

-¿Y porqué estás tan seguro?- le preguntó el lagarto.

-Muy simple, por que es la típica idea que se les ocurre a Leo y a Usagi, y si se les ocurre a ellos no tiene lógica.

Ante la respuesta de Yukî los hermanos y amigos de Mikey (y Mikey) se empezaron a reír. Leatherhead soltó un gruñido amenazante e hizo que todos dejaran de reir en el acto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que lo que quiere decir mi amigo- le empezó a decir la tortuga- es que no sirve de nada quitarle el oro cada dos por tres a la gente y luego devolverselo. Además si no pagan al rey seguro que se enfadara y hará algo malo con la gente.

-¿Y cómo sabes éso?

-Digamos que me recuerda levemente a alguien que conozco.

-Bueno, da igual porque...- Leatherhead estaba a punto de hablar pero las orejas de Yukî captaron un ruido.

-SSSHHHH, escucho algo.

-¿El qué Yukî?- le preguntó Mikey.

-Suena a...gritos.- dijo con miedo.

-Tienen que provenir de Pueblo Azúcar.- el lagarto se levantó y salió corriendo al pueblo.

-Vamos Yukî.- los dos empezaron a correr.

-Pero qué...- Mikey y Yukî se encontraron con un pueblo bastante mal. Algunas de las casas estaban con fuego y las personas del pueblo corrían a esconderse. Mikey pudo ver a una persona siendo sujetada por un guardia de armadura negra con una carta de corazones al frente y atrás de la armadura.

-Yukî quédate aquí.

-Pero quiero ayudar, no quedarme aquí plantado como un árbol.- se quejó el conejo.

-Vale, necesito que te quedes aquí y me vayas diciendo la gente que veas que necesite ayuda. Desde aquí puedes ver mejor.

-Vale.- Yukî hizo una pose militar y Mikey fue a donde el guardia.

-Dame el tesoro, son órdenes del rey.- amenazó el guardia.

-Le estoy diciendo que no lo tengo. El monstruo del lago se a llevado todo el oro del pueblo.

-Pues entonces lo pagará.- el guardia levantó su espada y justo cuando la víctima cerraba los ojos y la espada estaba por atravesarla, una cadena de una kusarigama impidió esa acción. El guardia pudo ver a una tortuga de bandana naranja que le dio una patada en todo el tórax. El guardia cayó al suelo inconsciente. La mujer miró a Mikey.

-Muchas gracias.- Mikey sonrió.

-No hay de que.- escuchó a Yukî.

-¡Mikey, en el centro hay tres guardias!- Mikey se giró en donde le dijo.

-Ya voy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vah, tampoco son tan duros.- Casey observaba a Mikey pelear contra los guardias del rey rojo o, bueno, el que peleaba era Mikey.

-Sí, lo único que hacen es alzar la espada y saltar. Eso no es pelear, hasta Casey lucha mejor que esos.- dijo Raph.

-Eehh!

-Chicos, parad.- ordenó Leo mirando severamente a los dos.

-Aguafiestas.- replicó Casey volviendo a ver la pantalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Y ya está?- Mikey se encontraba en el centro del pueblo con diez guardias tirados en el suelo. En menos de dos minutos ya los había derrotado. Giró sus nunchakus y los guardó en su cinturón. Se giró y caminó hasta donde Yukî- Venga, vámonos.

-¿Seguro? ¿Y Leatherhead?

-Pues...- miró al lagarto que estaba rompiendo una carreta de madera de los guardias- estará bien.

-Vale.- los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección al molino. Por desgracia Mikey no vio una figura con la armadura del rey observandolo.

-El rey estará muy interesado cuando le cuente esto.- caminó en dirección contraria a Mikey y Yukî.

-Mikey estuviste genial- Yukî da un salto y se pone enfrente suyo y emocionado imita unos movimientos de lucha-. Empezaste a girar y luego diste una patada a unos y-y luego un puñetazo a otro y entonces ¡bum! sacas esos palos con metal y le das en toda la cara.- le mira cara a cara-. Fue increíble.

-Je, gracias.- se rasca la nuca con una mano y se sonroja.

-Sí, eres el mejor y super rápido y hábil.

-Bueno, para, que me sonrojas. No estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan esos alagos.

-¡Qué! Pero mírate estuviste...

-Ya, basta, se acabó.- dijo con cara seria.

-Pero...

-No.- Yukî le dio la espalda.

-Puedes llegar a ser tan cascarrabias como el mensajero.- Mikey abrió los ojos.

-Espera- se le adelanta- lo conoces?

-Sí cuando pasa por al bosque suelo hablar con él. Bueno, más bien a molestarle.

-Vaya.- Mikey decidió no preguntarle el nombre ya que sospecharia y le llenaria de preguntas.

-Mira ya llegamos.

-¿Eh?- se encontró delante del molino azul- Cada vez los viajes se me hacen más cortos.

-¡LEO, USAGI. OS TENGO QUE CONTAR UNA COSA!- fue directo hacia esos dos.

-Hey espera.- fue corriendo hacia él para evitar que dijera nada.

-Hola chicos- saludó Leo con una taza de té en la mano- ¿os comió el monstruo?

-No, si nos hubiera comido no estaríamos vivos ni delante vuestra.- le contestó Mikey. Leo puso su mano libre en su barbilla y miró a la hierba. Mikey se le quedó mirando.

-Usagi ahora el monstruo del lago es nuestro amigo.

-No se llama así, se llama Leatherhead.- dijo enfadado Mikey.

-¿Qué mas da cómo le llamemos?- preguntó Usagi.

-Que si lo llamáis así creerá que de verdad es un monstruo, y no lo es.-

-Vale- dijo feliz el conejo-. ¿Pan?- le ofreció un trozo.

-"Este es muy bipolar."- pensó Mikey.

-Mikey adónde irás mañana?- preguntó Leo.

-Mañana iré a la cueva que me dijo Donnie. Ya es hora de que me vaya yendo.- al decir eso el cielo cambió a la oscura manta de la noche y con una luna lleno preciosa.

-A dormir!- exclamó Yukî.

-Sí, tú en el pajar.- le dijo Usagi.

-No! Pica mucho.

-Quien llegue último al sitio

se aguanta el castigo- canturreo Usagi y salió corriendo. Yukî le siguió con rapidez.

-Siempre igual.- dijo Leo. Mikey rio.

-Gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo.- agradeció Mikey.

-No pasa nada, nos encanta tener compañía.

-Jeje, bueno, buenas noches.- subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

-Buenas noches- cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse puso cara seria-. Sabio, por qué la ruta roja. Sabes que es muy peligroso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vaya con Mikey, hoy a sido el protagonista.- dijo Casey.

-Hoy y ayer y desde que está ahí.- dijo Leo.

-Si pero visteis como peleó, fue genial.- dijo con orgullo Raph.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir chicos.- propuso April.

-Vale, buenas noches chicos.

-Leo no es bueno que durmais siempre en el sofá.

-Preferimos estar aquí viendo a Mikey.

-Calma Raph ni que un asesino de los dulces vaya a trepar por la ventana y con un cuchillo de turrón mate a Mikey a cuchilladas.- Raph se levantó y lo miró con rabia.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma Casey!- todos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos- Perdón.- se fue a la cocina.

-Pero...

-Casey vete arriba antes de que Raph se comporte como el Leatherhead del portal.- le echó Donnie.

-Hasta mañana.- les deseó April y se fue a dormir seguido de Casey. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-No le pasará nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Donnie mirando al suelo.

-Claro que no Donnie, Mikey sabe defenderse- le consoló Leo-. Además dudo mucho que la gente de allí le den problemas.- dijo refiriéndose a la pelea de antes.

-Espero que tengas razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señor, tengo noticias que pueden interesarte.

-¿De qué se trata general?

Dos sombras se encontraban en una sala amplia y con poca luz. Al final de la habitación una sombra estaba sentada sobre un trono rojo y amarillo de terciopelo. Delante suya estaba ese hombre de la armadura.

-Verá mi señor, cuando fuimos a recaudar las monedas de la gente de Pueblo Azúcar tuvimos un pequeño problema. Pero uno muy interesante que seguro que le gustará.- la sombra junta sus manos.

-Te escucho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: y hasta aquí el episodio.

Donnie: esa sombra no hará daño a Mikey, verdad?

Yo: noooooo, claro que no.- me alejo despacito y con pasos laterales.

Donnie: mejor te mantengo lejos de mi hermano.

Yo: de eso nada, monada. Te prometo que por ahora estará a salvo.

Donnie: como que por a-?

Yo: y bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran Booyakasha! - susurro- la que me espera cuando se enteren de la verdad.

Donnie: te he oido.


	6. Un poco más de la historia

Yo: konichiwa jóvenes ninjas. Esta vez casi no tardé en subir episodio.

Mikey: pues no la verdad.

Yo: pero tú no estabas castigado?

Mikey: si pero el maestro Splinter me levantó el castigo.

Yo: cómo o conseguiste?

Mikey: digamos que no protestar ni decir ni mu y no andar peleando constantemente como Leo y Raph ayuda bastante.

Yo: y Donnie también está casticado?

Mikey: que? Ah no es que él o quiso venir hoy.

Yo: pues vale.

Mikey: y como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se despertó en la habitación del molino. Bostezo con pereza y se levantó estirando los brazos. Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la mesa donde, obviamente, estaban Leo y Usagi. Pero Leo estaba hablando con Yukî en voz baja.

-Buenos días.- saludó alegremente. Leo al escuchar al menor dejó de hablar con Yukî y saludó con la mano.

-Buenos días.- saludó con una sonrisa forzada y sacudiendo la mano excesivamente.

-"Cuando Leo está nervioso actúa así. Fijo que me está escondiendo algo."- pensó Mikey.

-Buenos días Mikey.- saludó Yukî.

-Ya era hora, un poco más y se te hace de noche- dijo Usagi que estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de té-. Buenos días.- saludó antes de beber un sorbo.

Mikey se sentó en la mesa al lado de Leo y Yukî. Comieron unas tostadas con mantequilla y una tarta de Kirilatias (a Mikey le supieron a moras y fresas) con te. Al terminar Yukî se levantó.

-Vamos Mikey, hoy te llevaré por el bosque de las bayas hasta el camino rojo.

-Vale- se levantó y Yukî empezó a caminar-. Adiós chicos y gracias por todo.

-De nada.- contestaron los dos a la vez. Mikey sacudió la mano con una sonrisa y se fue con Yukî.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo Leo preocupado.

-Ooohhh, estás preocupado por el pequeñín.- dijo Usagi con diversión.

-Cállate maldito lunático.- gritó y se tomó un sorbo del té.

-Ven, tardaremos como una hora en llegar hasta allí, pero es muy divertido venir por aquí.- dijo Yukî.

-Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Mikey.

-Además de las bayas Kirilatias dicen que hay alguien viviendo aquí, en este bosque- pone voz de misterio-. Nunca antes alguien lo había visto, pero sí oido.

-Por qué no puedo tener ni un día normal, por qué?- Yukî se rió.

-Tranquilo, era una broma.

-Jaja, muy gracioso Yukî.- lo dijo sin sarcasmo.

Siguieron caminando por el bosque donde las bayas crecían tanto en los árboles como en los arbustos. Mikey ya quería volver a su realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Buenos días, genio.- Raphael despertaba a un adormilado Donatello. Se rasco los ojos y se levantó. Le extrañó que sólo estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde estan...?-

-Casey y April salieron a comprar unas cosas.- le interrumpió Leo.

-¿A la tienda de aquél rarito de los castores?- preguntó mientras iba a la cocina por algo de comer.

-No, a otra aún más lejos.

Los tres desayunaron en silencio observando a su hermanito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oye Yukî, por casualidad no habrá otra tortuga con mi nombre no?- preguntó con precaución Mikey.

-Pues no, que casualidad que tus hermanos se llamen justo igual que las tres únicas tortugas de toda Habilon.- dijo alargando los brazos.

-¿Cómo llegó Habilon a quedar así?- preguntó. Yukî se puso triste.

-Pues cuando el antiguo rey de Habilon reinaba este lugar, era todo tranquilo y los dos reyes aún eran príncipes. Pero siendo muy jóvenes el rey murió y los dos llegaron a que fuera el rey de corazones negro el que reinara. Lo hacía de maravilla, y muy pronto Habilon tuvo una reina y, tiempito después, descendientes. Todo era armonía y felicidad hasta que hace seis años eso cambió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-No se sabe. El rey de corazones rojo le encantaba explorar y ayudar a la gente, pero un día vino todo cambiado. Peleó contra su hermano y acabo con su familia para ser el único al trono. Quemó el castillo y la reina y sus hijos también. Por suerte el rey sobrevivió y está mejor, pero escondido. Los caballeros fueron malvados y el reino fue a peor.

Mikey quedó mudo ante la pequeña clase de historia de Yukî. Le recordaba mucho a la historia de su Sensei solo que más trágica.

-Pero todo irá a mejor- dijo con esperanza Yukî- sobretodo ahora que nos vas a ayudar.- le mira.

-Jeje sí, eso espero.

-Señor, nos ha echo llamar?- tres hombres con armaduras se presentan ante el salón del rey y se arrodillan.

-Sí, el general me ha contado un dato interesante y te he hecho llamar, comandante, para encargaros una misión.

-¿Cuál mi señor?

-Justamente hoy te he hecho llamar a ti y a vosotros por que hoy hay un partido de cricket que he convocado y quiero que me lo traigais para que hable con él.

-Como usted quiera.- le dice el comandante.

-Pero que no sospeche. Si es quien creo que es, es necesario que venga para que pueda acabar con él lo más rápido posible.

-Si mi señor.- contestaron los tres a la vez. Lo que nadie sabía es que alguien oculto detrás de las puertas los escuchaba a escondidas. De detrás suya había una cara felina.

-¿Es ese el que me decías Chesire?- preguntó la sombra.

-Así es, es un buen chico y por eso tienes que ayudarlo.

-Está bien.- justo en eso el rey gritó.

-MENSAJERO!

-Será mejor que vayas ahora.- le aconseja Chesire.

-Espera idiota si voy al instante sospechara- empieza a caminar- y tú lárgate.

-Voy a hablar con el sabio.- desapareció su cara y el mensajero fue corriendo hacia el rey.

-¿Sí señor?- se arrodilló y miró al suelo.

-Avisa a los criados de las mazmorras que se preparen, vamos a recoger a nuestros invitados.

-Si señor.- se levanta y sale de la habitación evitando mirar a los presentes. Cómo los odiaba.

-Ya llegamos- avisó Yukî. Pero al mirar a Mikey vio que estaba cogiendo unas bayas del árbol-. Pero no comas.

-Tengo hambre.- se limpió la boca y se acercó al final del bosque. Vio un camino rojo en el césped y a lo lejos muchas colinas.

-Tienes que ir por la derecha y parate en Aldea Cristal.

-¿Y cómo sabré que aldea es esa?

-Pues...está echa de...cristal. Si lo dice el nombre.- dijo Yukî ante la pregunta tan tonta de la tortuga.

-A si, jeje.- en el mundo real sus tres hermanos hicieron un "face pam" (lo siento si está mal escrito).

-Bueno, adiós Mikey y ten cuidado.- le dice Yukî mientras Mikey empieza a caminar por el camino.

-Lo tendré.- sube la primera colina y desaparece.

-Suerte, la vas a necesitar.- ya era imposible que Mikey le escuchara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Al parecer está a mitad de camino a casa.- comenta Casey alegre. Los cinco se encontraban en el salón comiendo unos tallarines mientras observaban a Mikey caminando.

-Sí, es verdad.- dice Raph.

-Tío ya tengo ganas de ver tu versión alterna de ese mundo.- comenta burlón Casey.

-Más ridículo que tú no puedo ser.

-Ni más divertido que Donnie.- ante el comentario de Casey todos rieron, menos Donnie claramente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hum...me pregunto si los Kraangs existirán en esta dimensión, o los enemigos como el rey rata o SnakeWitch (no sé como se escribe :-P ). Espero que no- Mikey volvía a pensar en voz alta-. ¿Quién será el rey? Aquí cualquiera puede ser cualquiera- en la vida real se quedaron como "What?" al escuchar ese comentario de Mikey-. Sólo espero que no sea muy fuerte, o incluso que no sea...

-¡APARTATE!- una voz grave le interrumpió sus habladurías por detrás.

Mikey se giró hacia atrás sorprendido y pudo ver a Tres guardias reales del rey dirigiendo a una gran fila de gente vestida con ropa elegante. Por inercia se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar. Pero cuando pasaron a su lado uno de ellos se paró enfrente suya mientras los otros dos seguían con la gente.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó el hombre de armadura.

-Pues...me llamo Michelangelo pero me dicen...- no le dejó terminar.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De una ciudad muy lejana.- le contestó.

-¿A dónde vas?

-"Pero qué es esto, un interrogatorio?"- pensó Mikey- Voy a Aldea Cristal.

-Está bien. Será mejor que seas más listo y prestes atención, o sino no te va a ir bien.- y dicho eso se alejó.

-Que sea más listo, dice- comenta Mikey-. Ya verás, ya verás.

El caballero se acercó a los otros dos.

-¿Es él?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Sí. Cuando dejemos a los invitados del rey iremos a por él.

-¿A dónde va?

-A Aldea Cristal. Aún le falta mucho para llegar hasta allí.

-¿Porqué no le llevamos ahora?- preguntó el que había estado callado hasta ahora.

-Porque llamaríamos mucho la atención. Es mejor que lo llevemos solo que con tanta gente importante.

-Está bien.- en unos minutos la gente desapareció en las colinas.

-Vaaa...leee.- dijo Mikey extrañado. Siguió su camino.

El Gran Sabio se encontraba curioseando uno de sus libros en la entrada de su casa. El libro era rojo y no tenía título por fuera. Pero al Sabio le interesaba una página específica.

-¿Has tardado cuatro días en encontrar ese libro?- la voz de Chesire sono detrás de Donatello. El gato se encontraba flotando en el aire y mirando al genio.

-No lo encontraba con tanto libro.- respondió simplemente.

-Eso pasa por leer tanto- el Sabio le ignoró-.¿Qué haces?- alzó una ceja.

-Quiero comprobar si Mikey es quien creo que es.- pasó la página.

-Me das miedo, eso fue justo lo que dijo el "rey".- hizo énfasis en la palabra rey.

-Has vuelto a entrar al palacio, ¿verdad?- le miró por encima del libro.

-Nadie se enteró.- subió y bajó los hombros.

-Humm- se paró en una página- creo que puede ser el.

-¿En serio te fias de unas palabras que escribió una persona hace cientos de años?- siguió al Sabio hasta el salón.

-Esa persona era un antepasado de mi maestro Monzariz- le dijo Donatello-. Y sí, me fío. Si Mikey es él hay que llevarlo de inmediato con el verdadero rey y protegerle.

-Lleva un par de días con el sombrerero y el conejo.- informó Chesire.

-Tengo que hablar con él- cierra el libro y lo coloca en una estantería-. Si es el que pienso puede salvar Habilon.

-Pues sí, pero entonces estará en grave peligro.- comentó Chesire.

-Sí, lo se.- salió de su casa y cerró la puerta con Chesire dentro.

-Pobre. Pero estoy seguro que no dejarán que le pase nada.- desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los chicos observaban a Mikey caminando por las colinas desde hace dos horas. Ya se empezaban a aburrir.

-¿Alguien quiere salir a entrenar?- preguntó Casey a los chicos. Estos se giraron y lo miraron con caras de "¿en serio?".

-Vale vale. Entrenaré yo solo.- abrió la puerta y salió. April los miró preocupados.

-Chicos, tenéis que salir.

-April, no podemos dejar a...- Donnie iba a hablar pero ella le interrumpió.

-Mirad, mientras uno de vosotros se queda los otros salen a entrenar y si le pasa algo avisa de inmediato al resto, ¿vale?

Los chicos se miraron un momento, y aceptaron.

-Vale, Donnie tú te quedarás primero y en dos horas nos cambiaremos.

-Vale Leo.- April, Leo y Raph salieron por la puerta y Donnie se quedó para mirar a Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cuánto falta?- Mikey ya estaba cansado de andar tanto. Llevaba tres horas. Sus pies estaban destrozados- Ya no quiero andar más.

-No va a ser necesario.- una voz metálica sonó delante suya. Los tres guardias de antes aparecieron delante suya.

-¿Eh?

-Venga, subete rápido a la carreta.- el del medio llevaba una pequeña carreta detrás de su caballo. Mikey subió.

-Venga andando, que el rey te espera.- y dicho eso del general se pusieron en marcha por donde habían venido.

-Oh no, lo que faltaba.- dijo Mikey bajito.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Nada nada, no he dicho nada.- el resto del camino estuvo en silencio para no meter la pata. No sabía lo que le esperaba en el castillo. Por suerte entre uno de los arbustos se vieron unas orejas de conejo.

-Se lo tengo que contar a Leo y a Usagi.- Yukî salió corriendo hacia el molino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: y hasta aquí el episodio.

Mikey: jo, justo en la mejor parte.

Yo: eres consciente del problemon en el que estás no?

Mikey: no.

Yo: mejor. Créeme. Bueno espero que en el siguiente episodio estén los cuatro presentes.

Mikey: recordad la lección, si te castigan obedece al pie de la letra y no te quejes para así te levanten el castigo.

Yo: no sé si esa es la moraleja pero vale. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran Booyakasha.

Mikey: haber si no tardas tanto.

Yo: tú cállate que no tienes que estudiar para biología e inglés.

Mikey: por suerte.- sonríe.

Yo: gr..


	7. El rey rojo y el mensajero

Yo: halo jóvenes ninjas. Aquí estoy en un capítulo más de esta gran historia.

Leo: vaya, te ves muy animada hoy.

Yo: siiii! Es que he estudiado como nunca para los exámenes. Y es posible que suba más seguido.

Mikey: chachi.

Yo: bueno gente que me emociono y me desvío del tema. Como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba ahora mismo en una carreta diminuta junto a tres guardias del rey en camino hacia su castillo. No sabía que hacer. A juzgar por lo que le habían contado sobre él era bastante malo y peligroso. Tenía ganas de salir de la carreta e irse corriendo, pero no podía por culpa de esos guardias.

-Ya hemos llegado.- anunció el general.

Mikey levantó la vista y pudo ver un castillo gigante echo de cartas de corazone. Pasó por un puente levadizo echo se cartas también y entró.

-Baja.- le ordenó el coronel. Siguió sus instrucciones y le llevaron atrás del castillo. Era el juego de cricket.

-El rey ahora mismo está jugando con unas personas. Cuando acabe hablará contigo. A no ser que quieras jugar.

-No no- negó rápidamente Mikey. Ya sabía lo que pasaría si jugaba-. Es que... yo no sé jugar.

-Pues espera aquí y no te muevas.- dicho eso los tres se fueron.

-En el lío en el que estoy.

-Sombrerero.- el Gran Sabio se encontraba en el molino de Leo para hablar con él.

-Gran Sabio, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Alguien me ha dicho que has estado con...- iba a empezar a hablar pero Yukî vino corriendo.

-¡Mikey está en problemas! ¡Mikey está en problemas!- estaba agitando los brazos. Cuando llegó a donde Leo paró para tomar el aire.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó el Sabio.

-¿En qué lío se ha metido el pequeñín? - preguntó Leo preocupado.

-Uno muy malo. Muy, muy malo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Usagi se unió a la conversación de los dos.

-Mikey está con el rey rojo.- ante eso los tres pusieron cara de espanto.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los tres.

-Si lo acabo de decir. Mikey está con el rey de corazones rojo.

-Está en graves problemas.- murmuró Usagi.

-Sobre todo por que tengo la sospecha de que Mikey puede ser él.- dijo el Sabio.

-¿Él?- dijeron los tres a la vez sorprendidos.

-Sí.- aseguró Donnie.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Leo.

-Sí.

-¿Completamente?- preguntó Usagi.

-Que sí.- Yukî miraba confundido a los tres sin comprender.

-¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?- preguntó Yukî.

-Es verdad, tú no conoces la historia.- dijo Usagi.

-¿Qué historia?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Verás este...- Donnie no sabía como se llamaba el conejito.

-Yukî, me llamo Yukî.- le dijo.

-Verás Yukî, hace cientos de años un antepasado de mi maestro Monzariz escribió un libro en el cuál decía que en la época del undécimo Sabio llegaría un héroe que salvaría a Habilon de un rey malvado y de un futuro oscuro. Y el undécimo Sabio soy yo.- le contó Donnie. Yukî se quedó encantado con el relato. Pero puso cara de enfado y miró a Leo y a Usagi con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contasteis?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Me toca genio.- Raphael entró al salón para su turno de observar a Mikey, pero vio a Donnie con cara de preocupación.

-Raph no te lo vas a creer.- le dijo Donnie.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado.

-Mikey está con ese tal rey rojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba ahora mismo en una campo de cricket bastante raro. El terreno era muy ondulado y los aros eran cartas gigantes que se ponían en posición de puente. Los palos eran flamencos rosas que se mantenían rígidos, y las bolas eran erizos marrones. Uno de ellos cayó en un hoyo que estaba cerca de Mikey. Fue a ayudarlo.

-Espera amiguito, yo te ayudo.- sacó al erizo del agujero y dejó que se fuera. El animal al verse libre salió corriendo.

-A la condesa Yabe no le va a gustar.- una voz femenina de detrás suya le dijo eso. Mikey se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a la mujer de la casa con forma de zapato, la señora...esto...

\- Usted es la señora de la casa zapato.

-Si chico, me llamo Marilyn- se presentó la mujer. Mikey iba a presentarse pero la mujer le interrumpió.- no hace falta que te presentes, me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Te llamabas Michelangelo. Tengo buena memoria.- Mikey sonrió.

\- Quién es esa tal Yabe.- preguntó extrañado Mikey.

-Es una condesa que pertenece a Bonfoxyni, una cuidad cercana a la capital de Habilon. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Marilyn.

-Me trajeron unos guardias.

-Seguro que fueron el general y el comandante. Ese gato con rayas no le gusta que le salgan las cosas mal, y es un mandon.

-Si, eso es...espera, ¿has dicho gato?- pero un señor que debía ser un conde o un duque.

-Señora Marilyn, es su turno.

-Gracias.- se despidió de Mikey y se fue con el duque. Mikey se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo Marilyn, gato.

-En mi dimensión solo conozco un gato con rayas, y espero que me equivoque.- pidió Mikey.

-Tenéis que ayudar a Mikey.- pidió Yukî.

-No podemos, tendríamos que estar mal de la cabeza para entrar allí- Leo y Usagi miraron al Sabio-. Y ellos no van a acerlo y eso que son los más locos de Habilon.

-Pero Mikey corre peligro.

-Nos encantaría ir a ayudar al pequeñín pero uno:no sabemos luchar, y dos:llamaríamos la atención si vamos a ayudarle, por lo que irían a por él.- dijo Usagi. Yukî cruzó los brazos.

-Por suerte yo conozco a alguien de palacio que va a ayudar.- la voz de Chesire se escuchó detrás de los cuatro.

-Ya era hora.- le dijo el sabio.

-Te refieres a él, verdad?- preguntó Leo con gracia.

-Así es, nuestro gran Raphael ya sabe que Mikey está en palacio y va a protegerle. O más le vale.

-¿Te preocupas por el pequeñín?- Usagi se puso al lado de Chesire y le preguntó eso con burla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me cae bien, y quiero que este bien, nada más.- dijo Chesire.

-Bueno, al menos al alguien para protegerle.- susurró Leo aliviado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Donnie vete, yo miraré a Mikey.- le dijo Raph a Donnie muy amable. Sabía que desde que Mikey llegó allí todo el mundo decía las cosas malas de ese tal rey, pero Donnie necesitaba salir.

-Y si pasa algo.- Raph ya estaba empujando a Donnie hasta la puerta.

-Yo lo gritare tan fuerte que lo escucharán los de China.- dijo Raph.

-Y si la bola se estropea.

-Te voy a coger por la bandana al momento y te traigo aquí.- se le acababa la paciencia.

-Y si...- se le acabó.

-Donnie te estás poniendo como el maestro Splinter la primera vez que salimos a la superficie, y se me está acabando la PACIENCIA.- había llegado a la puerta y Donnie ya estaba fuera.

-Vale vale. Pero y si a Mikey...- Raph se cansó y cerró la puerta en toda la cara a Donnie.

-Que pesado, y yo me quejaba de las bromas del cabeza hueca.- dijo Raph y se sentó en el sofá para ver a su hermanito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pero cuánto necesitan para jugar.- Mikey llevaba esperando tres horas. Había llegado un momento en que todos los presentes se fueron por la puerta murmurando "el rey me cortará la cabeza" o "por fin nos vamos a casa". Se empezaba a aburrir.

-Mi señor,¿traemos ya al joven?- el general se encontraba en la sala del trono.

-Si- el general estaba por irse pero escuchó la voz del rey- por si acaso no dejes que te vea general Razhar.

-Si mi señor.- salió de la sala.

-Na-na-na-naaaa. Soy tu probleeeeema, yo, soy tu probleeeema- Mikey estaba sentado en el césped cantando un poco-. Na-na-na-

-El rey rojo desea verte.- el general había venido junto los otros dos. Mikey se levantó del sitio y les siguió a dentro del castillo. Pasó por unos pasillos con baldosas blancas y negras con columnas de color rojo iluminadas por antorchas. Llegaron a un portón gigante de madera el cual entraron. Delante suya estaba el trono, y encima del trono estaba el rey.

-Ay, no.- susurró Mikey al ver quién era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raphael abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de con quién estaba su hermano. Rápidamente fue a llamar al resto. En menos de un minuto los cinco estaban en el salón viendo al rey rojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey tragó saliva al ver quién era el rey rojo.

-Vosotros tres, retiraros.- hicieron una reverencia y se fueron cerrando la puerta. Mikey se fue acercando despacio al rey, y vio una figurita a su lado.

-"Menos mal, hay alguien más aquí"- pensó Mikey. Estaba a seis metros del rey. Mikey hizo una reverencia-". No me creo que le esté haciendo esto"- pensó con fastidio.

-El comandante me ha dicho que te llamas Michelangelo, ¿cierto?- Mikey asintió-. Quiero saber de dónde vienes.

-De una ciudad muy muy lejana.- le contestó la tortuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues yo...vengo para...ver a alguien.- dijo sin pensar.

-A quién.

-No se lo puedo decir.- le dijo al rey. Éste empezó a gritar.

-QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA, QUE LE...

-Tonterías.- respondió Mikey sin pensar. Inmediatamente puso una mano en su boca. El rey se levantó pero la sombra se acercó un poco y le dijo:

-Tenga en cuenta que es sólo un niño, señor.

-"Oye de niño nada."- pensó Mikey, pero el rey se tranquilizó y se sentó en su trono.

-¿Conoces la leyenda?- le preguntó el rey.

-¿Qué leyenda?- había contestado a la pregunta del rey.

-Nada. Uno de mis súbditos te llevará a tu cuarto de inmediato. Mañana quiero hablar contigo- Mikey tragó saliva-. Comandante!- la puerta se abrió y salió el nombrado- llevalo a una habitación libre- este hizo una reverencia y Mikey le siguió. La sombra iba a seguirle pero el rey le detuvo-. Tengo que hablar contigo.- la puerta se cerró.

El comandante se fue caminando sin esperar a Mikey.

-EHH, ESPERA.- Mikey iba a correr pero el comandante se giró y por primera vez para Mikey no tenía casco. Efectivamente, era garra de tigre.

-Si no te das prisa te quedarás aquí- le dijo fríamente. Pero a Mikey le dio más miedo de lo normal. Había algo en ese Garra de Tigre que le daba escalofríos-. No sé que te ve de interesante el rey, sólo eres un renacuajo.

-Pu-pues...y-yo...- le interrumpió.

-Escuchame, no me caes nada bien, no sé por qué- se acercó amenazante a Mikey. Éste caminó hacia atrás y se encontró arrinconado en la pared-. Pero ten por seguro que en cuando pueda acabaré contigo, y descubrire ese secreto tuyo.

-Hum...

-Aunque sea lo último que haga, yo...

-Comandante Garra de Tigre, dice el rey que vaya al pueblo que usted ya sabe.- la sombra de antes entró en escena justo a tiempo. Aún estaba en las sombras, pero su voz le resultaba familiar.

-¿Para qué?- se había separado de Mikey.

-Hay pequeños problemas con unos rebeldes. No quieren dar el dinero y se ha montado una buena- Garra de Tigre miró a Mikey con ira y se fue en dirección opuesta. La sombra suspiró-. Bien, ya se a...- pero Mikey le interrumpió dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias gracias gracias. No sabes lo que te agradezco.- la sombra le acarició el caparazón.

-Vale vale, no pasa nada. Pero deja ya de abrazarme.- Mikey se separó de él al momento y le sonrió.

-Soy Michelangelo, pero me dicen Mikey. Y tú eres...

-A sí. Perdón- se adelantó y se dejó ver. Esa sombra tenía una camisa blanca con un chaleco de lana marrón y amarillo a cuadros con unos pantalones marrones y zapatos marrón claro. Llevaba una bandolera (es como un bolso lateral para llevar libros, cartas...) y en su cabeza un gorro parecido a una boina marrón. Y era nada más y nada menos que...-. Me llamo Raphael.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Jajajaja.- Leo y Donnie se reían de la pinta de su hermano. April sólo sonreía pero tampoco le daba tanta risa. Y Casey...bueno, él más bien parecía que se estaba asfixiando en el suelo. Raph obviamente tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿De qué os reís?- tenía ya un tic en el ojo.

-Nada, nada- Donnie se secaba un poco los ojos mientras se tranquilizaba, al igual que Leo-. Ay, no me esperaba que tuvieras esas pintas.

-Y yo no me esperaba que le sirvieras a él- dijo Leo sin creerse lo que había visto-. Casey, para ya.- le empezaba a molestar el ruido de Casey riendo.

-No puedo tío.

-Pues te echaré una ayudita.- dicho eso Raph se lanzó encima de Casey.

-AAAAHHHH! CHICOS AYUDAAAA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola.- Mikey estaba delante de la contraparte de su hermano temperamental. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Raphael lo había notado.

-¿Eh? Nada nada, es que...me recuerdas a alguien, eso es todo.

-Vale. Ven, tengo que sacarte de aquí- le cogió la muñeca y lo guió por los pasillos-. Tú no abras la boca hasta que te lo diga, ¿entendido?

-Vaya, tan directo como el que conozco.

-Tú calla.

-E igual de bruto.- susurró.

Estuvo caminando por los pasillos del palacio. Se encontró con guardias, cocineros, sirvientes...e incluso personas que estaban encarceladas. Eso le dio mucha pena. Se mantuvo callado como le había indicado Raph hasta que llegaron a una parte del castillo donde no había nadie.

-Vale, puedes hablar.- le dijo Raph.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó viendo el pasillo oscuro y algo destruido en el que estaba.

-Supongo que sabrás la historia de los reyes- Mikey asintió-. Pues esta es la parte del rey de corazones negro.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Eres parte del rey rojo.- preguntó.

-No estoy de su padre- le espetó-. Desde hace seis años me dejó quedarme aquí si era el mensajero. Pensó que al ser un crío me olvidaria de él, pero se equivocaba- sonrió orgulloso-. Chesire me habló de ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dijo?

-Me dijo que eras un niño alegre y simpático. Y tenía razón.

-De niño nada.- Mikey se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Raph rió.

-Si tú lo dices. Oye, ¿a quién te recuerdo?

-A mi hermano.- dijo.

-¿Y cómo es?- Mikey se quedó pensando.

-Pues...es genial. Es un poco brusco y cascarrabias, pero es un hermano genial. Me gusta gastarle bromas aunque luego me la devuelve a golpes, y también jugar con él y pasar el tiempo con él. Es fuerte, valiente, tozudo y lo más importante, es uno de los mejores hermanos del mundo. Me encanta tenerle como hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raphael se había quedado sin palabras al oír lo que su hermanito le había dicho. Todos estaban sin palabras, pero el que más Raph.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Debes querer mucho a tu hermano.- dijo Raph.

-Sí, y es muy...AAAAHHHH!- Mikey se había caído en un pasillo que tenía la pared de la izquierda rota.

-MIKEY!- Raph se acercó a donde había caido Mikey. Estaban en el tercer piso, pero los árboles abran suavizado la caída. Tenía que ir a ver que estaba bien. Según lo que le había dicho Chesire el gran Sabio, el sombrerero y el conejo y ese niño conejo le apreciaban, y si sabían que le dejó que se hiciera daño lo matarían lenta y dolorosamente (incluido Chesire). Fue rápidamente por unas escaleras que tenía al lado.

Mikey estaba cayendo por el aire y siendo golpeado por las ramas de los árboles. Al final llegó al suelo casi ileso, pero se golpeó la cabeza. Quedó casi inconsciente y veía todo borroso, pero a lo lejos pudo ver algo. Eran sus hermanos y sus amigos en la casa de la granja con cara de preocupados. Iba a llamarles pero se quedó inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: pues aquí lo dejamos.

Mikey: por qué siempre me tiene que pasar cosas malas a mí?

Yo: por que así la historia se vuelve más interesante y ya de paso estoy medio explicando una cosa que ocurrirá en el futuro.

Donnie: te refieres a cuando Mikey nos vio?

Yo: sip, pero eso para más adelante. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	8. Reunión familiar

Yo: halo jóvenes ninjas. Aquí estoy con esta gran historia.

Mikey: ya tenía ganas de saber que iba a suceder.

Leo: y yo también la verdad.

Raph: bah tampoco es para tanto. Esta historia es muy aburrida.

Yo: ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón.

Los cuatro: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Yo: sip. La verdad es que hay mucha gente, vale algunos que me dicen que pusiera más acción, y tenían razón. Por eso Mikey va a aprovechar este último capítulo de tranquilidad, por que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas irán mal para Mikey.

Raph: a no. Como le pase algo a Mikey te mato.- se pone delante de Mikey.

Donnie: venga Raph no te pongas así. Seguro que se refiere a que Mikey luche un poco.

Yo: sí, eso y otra...cosa.

Raph y Donnie: ¿cómo que otra cosa?

Yo: bueno mientras intento librarme de estos dos os dejo el cap.

Mikey: nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Mikey- Raphael llegó al suelo y empezó a buscar a Mikey, hasta que le vio tirado en el suelo-. Oh no- fue directo hacia él. Por suerte respiraba-. Menos mal. Mikey, despierta.- empezó a moverle y a sacudirle. Mikey empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Raph?- se sentó y llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿¡Sabes el susto que me diste?! Leo, Usagi, Chesire y el Sabio me hubieran matado si te llega a pasar algo.- Mikey sonrió.

-Lo siento, soy propenso a tener accidentes.- Raphael suspiró.

-Lo bueno es que te has saltado bajar las escaleras. Ven, por aquí- le ayudó a levantarse y le guió por ese gran jardín. Llegaron hasta la muralla que rodeaba el castillo y vieron un pequeño agujero que era una especie de desagüe-. Mira, sigue por aquí todo recto y espera cuando salgas.

-¿Esperar el qué?- preguntó extrañado Mikey.

-Esperar a que alguien te busque. Antes estuve hablando con Chesire y me dijo que alguien iba a llevarte a la guarida del rey.

-¿De verdad?- Raph asintió-SIIII POR FIN.

-Venga que se te hace de noche.

-Técnicamente ya es de noche.

-Si pero acaba de oscurecer hace unas horas. Venga vete. Mañana iré yo también.

-¿Pero y cuando el rey vea que no estoy? ¿No te pasará nada verdad?- preguntó preocupado Mikey. A Raph le conmovió, se preocupaba primero de si le iba a pasar algo que su propia seguridad.

-Estaré bien. Adiós.

-Adiós.- dicho eso se fue caminando por el túnel y en nada Raph lo perdió de vista.

-Será mejor que regrese ya al cuarto.- se fue corriendo al otro lado del castillo.

En un bosque no muy lejos del castillo de cartas, un caballero de armadura va montado encima de un caballo blanco con pelo verde. Va a paso rápido por el bosque y se detiene delante de una roca gigante de tres metros de altura. El caballo mueve su pelo y del medio de la roca se abre una pequeña puerta. El caballero mira a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la ve y entra. Enseguida la puerta se cierra. Sigue adelante y llega a una guarida bastante grande con muchas salas y habitaciones. Dejó al caballo quieto y se bajó de él. Fue directo hacia una sala en particular, la sala del rey.

-¿Me llamó alteza?- hizo una reverencia al ver al rey negro. Éste llevaba una gran capa negra que no le dejaba ver nada de su cuerpo, sólo su boca.

-Sí. Necesito tu ayuda para una misión muy importante.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó levantándose.

-Verás, hace un rato el Gran Sabio ha venido aquí para hablar conmigo de un asunto que es bastante interesante. Me ha dicho que una joven tortuga había llegado a Habilon y que él cree que puede ser él.

-Espere majestad, ¿está seguro?

-No lo sé, por eso es necesario que me lo traigas aquí. Chesire va a esperar al chico por si viene algún guardia del rey. Al parecer ya conoce su existencia, por lo que está en grave peligro.- el caballero hizo una mueca.

-No se preocupe majestad, yo me encargaré de que al chico no le pase nada.

-Me alegra mucho, pero sabes de qué otra persona tienes que estar mirando, verdad?- el rey sonrió de lado.

-De Chesire. Ese gato es capaz de hacer que Mikey ande en círculos para divertirse.

-Es verdad, pero él también siente afecto por el chico, por lo que no dejará que le pase nada.

-Me voy de inmediato.- hizo una reverencia y se fue hasta su caballo para salir del mismo modo en el que entró.

-Majestad- una tortuga gigante de dos metros y pinchos en el caparazón entró a donde el rey.

-¿Qué ocurre Slash?- Slash le entregó una carta.

-Es de Raphael, dice que el chico va de camino hacia Chesire y que por la mañana él mismo estará aquí.

-Bien. Gracias Slash.- la tortuga se marchó, dejando solo al rey.

Mikey llevaba caminando por el túnel ya ni se sabe. Tenía los pies congelados y le empezaba a entrar sueño. Hace más de un día que no duerme y la caída de antes le ha dejado K.O. Pero no se podía parar ahora, estaba muy cerca de llegar a casa. Temblaba de frío y se frotaba los brazos con las manos.

-Tengo frío, y sueño, y hambre. Al menos me podían haber dado de comer.- se quejó Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus hermanos estaban observando a Mikey caminando por el túnel.

-Pues si que está aguantando Mikey.- dijo Casey asombrado.

-Que te esperabas, es un ninja.- dijo Raph orgulloso.

-Aún no me puedo creer que Raph sirva a Shredder.- dijo Donnie.

-Que es mi contraparte! Además ya le oiste, sólo finge.

-Yo lo único que escuché fue su mal humor.- dijo Casey con gracia.

-Y sus gritos.- le siguió Leo el juego.

-Y su...- Raph interrumpió a Donnie.

-Buenos vale ya no?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El caballero estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sono una voz aguda detrás suya.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Yukî.

-Voy al castillo del rey a recoger al chico.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó dando saltitos.

-Lo siento Yukî, pero es muy peligroso.

-Pero quiero ayudar. No quiero que le pase nada malo a Mikey.- bajó la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que soy el mejor caballero del rey. No le pasará nada.

-Tienes razón, además si vienen los guardias tendrás a Mikey para ayudarte.- al caballero le sorprendió eso, pero no perdió más tiempo y salió de la cueva a lomos de su caballo.

Yukî miró al caballero salir y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todos.

Chesire se encontraba tumbado en la rama de un árbol delante de la salida del túnel. Esperaba a Mikey para llevarle con el rey de corazones negro, pero ya empezaba a preocuparse. Pero esa preocupación se fue cuando vio salir a un cansado Michelangelo.

-Por fin, te llevo esperando siglos por aquí.

-Callate Chesire. No estoy de humor.- pasó al lado de Chesire. Este pegó un salto y llego al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Aparte de que estoy hambriento, cansado y congelado, sí.- le dijo de forma despreocupada.

-Venga, es por aquí.- empezó a caminar. Iba a gastarle una pequeña broma a Mikey haciéndole caminar en círculos durante un rato, pero al ver cómo estaba decidió dejarle.

-¿Está muy lejos?- preguntó Mikey al lado del gato.

-Pues...un poco. Bueno, mucho.

-Oooohhh.- se quejó Mikey.

Caminaron por el bosque en silencio, sólo se oían sus pisas. Pero Chesire escuchó un ruido de entre los árboles. Se paró en seco. Mikey miró extrañado a Chesire.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bandidos.- dijo.

En un segundo, diez hombres vestidos de telas viejas les rodearon. Tenían unas espadas muy grandes y de piedra. Mikey sacó sus nunchakus.

-Darnos todo el dinero que tengáis y os dejaremos marchar.- dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

-Si, y que te lo has creído.- y dicho eso salió disparado hacia él.

-MIKEY ESPERA.- pero no pudo pararle.

Mikey fue directo hacia el líder. Este levantó su espada dispuesto a darle, pero Mikey se fue hacia la derecha y le dio una patada en el costado, dejándolo inmóvil. Los otros bandidos miraron sorprendidos al chico, pero fueron directos a por él.

El caballero iba montado encima de su caballo a toda prisa cuando escuchó ruidos de lucha. Aceleró la marcha y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido. Una joven tortuga con bandana naranja y unos nunchakus estaba de pie, y a su alrededor diez bandidos estaban tumbados inconscientes.

-Bueno, no ha sido muy bien pero me han dado unas cuántas veces.- si antes Mikey estaba cansado ahora estaba agotado. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Lo bueno es que ahora no sentía tanto frío.

-A buenas horas llegas.- le dijo Chesire acercándose.

-Tuve un pequeño retraso.- dijo el caballero. Mikey se acercó al caballero y pudo ver al caballo con el cabello verde.

-Alaaaaaa, que bonito.- Mikey iba a acariciarle.

-No, a Bon no le gusta que le toquen la...- pero se calló cuando el caballo se dejó acariciar por la joven tortuga. Mikey sonrió y se acercó más al caballo-. El rey tenía razón. Puede ser él.

-Bueno no es por nada pero si no nos movemos de aquí el rey rojo nos va a pillar.

-Tienes razón. Vamos, por aquí- el caballero señaló el camino por donde había venido. Chesire y Mikey empezaron a andar junto con el caballero. Algunos minutos después Mikey volvió a sentir ese frío de hipotermia. Sin quererlo empezó a temblar-. Ten, no es bueno que pases frío- el caballero le dio una manta gruesa de lana marrón, cosa que Mikey aceptó encantado. Al cubrirse con él su cuerpo sintió una onda de calor agradable. Pero el caballero notó algo al tenderle la manta-. Tienes una herida en tu brazo.

Mikey miró donde decía y era verdad, tenía un corte de una de las espadas en su brazo derecho.

-No es nada.- dijo sin importancia.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me das una mantita?- se quejó Chesire.

-Tú estás perfectamente.- le dijo el caballero.

-Vale, tampoco es para ponerse agresivo.

-Es mejor que te subas al caballo, te ves muy cansado.- le recomendó el caballero.

-No es necesario. Aún puedo caminar un poco más.- ahora si estaba convencido de que era él.

-No era una pregunta, era una orden- paró el caballo y se echó un poco para atrás-. Subete ahora mismo al caballo.

A Mikey le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, pero obedeció. Se subió al caballo y emprendieron la marcha otra vez. El sueño le vencía, pero no iba a quedarse dormido hasta que llegara. Pasó más de una hora hasta que llegaron delante de una roca gigante de tres metros de altura.

-Chesire, abre la puerta.- le dijo el caballero. Chesire se acercó y saco algo de su bolsillo, haciendo que os puerta se abriera. Al entrar Mikey vio una guarida bastante grande y con muchas salas. Pero ya no podía más, cuando el caballero paró el caballo cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo. Solo pudo escuchar cuatro voces gritando su nombre.

-¡Mikey!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Está bien, sólo se ha dormido.- tranquilizó Leo a todos. Suspiraron aliviados.

-Ese es nuestro hermano.- dijo Raph.

-Mikey es increíble. Lleva todo un día sin comer ni dormir y ha podido contra diez bandidos gigantes con espadas.- dijo Casey asombrado.

-Pues sí.- dijo April. El único que no había abierto la boca era Donnie, que estaba como en una especie de trance.

-Hey, cerebrito, despierta.- Raph le pasaba la mano delante de su cara y nada, no reaccionaba.

-Donnie, Donnie. DONNIE.- ante el grito de Leo, Donatello reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Pues que has entrado en una especie de trance.- le informó Casey.

-¿Qué?- Donnie no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Donnie, estás un poco raro.- le dijo preocupado Leo.

-Es que...estaba pensando en una cosa.

-Chicos lo siento mucho pero yo me voy a dormir- informó April-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron los cuatro a la vez. April subió las escaleras y desapareció.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a dormir también en mi habitación. Chao.

-Adiós Casey.- hizo lo mismo que April y desapareció.

-Donnie, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado Leo.

-Leo ya lo dije, estaba pensando en una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- fue el turno de Raph.

-Cuando Mikey se cayó, se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia nosotros. Creo que nos vio.

-Qué?!- dijeron los dos.

-Sí. Y eso estaba pensando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba en una oscuridad infinita. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y dolido y un frío de narices. Escuchaba voces. Una de ellas era la de el Leo de esa dimensión.

-Está muy cansado.

-Eso es por que luchó contra diez bandidos.- una voz desconocida para Mikey sonó.

-Guau.- exclamó una voz que sonaba a Yukî.

-¿Por qué no vino por el día?- esa voz era la de Chesire.

-El rey le esperaba para hablar con él. Era más seguro para él irse ahora.- ese era Donnie.

-Pobrecito, está cansado y se nota que tiene mucho frío.- esa era la voz de Usagi. Mikey abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver una luz brillante que lo deslumbró. La silueta de Leo apareció delante suya para taparle con una manta de lana gruesa.

-Leo...- tenía mucho sueño y la garganta seca.

-Duerme un poco más Mikey, necesitas descansar.- le dijo con voz suave. Mikey obedeció y cerró los ojos para asumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

Raphael entró por la puerta de la cueva y en la entrada en el pasillo de la izquierda pudo ver a Leo y Usagi tomando té con los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado ante ese silencio y esas caras.

-Hola Raph- dijo Chesire mientras le enseñaba una silla vacía a su lado-. Ven, toma una taza de té.

Raphael se sentó y empezó a beber, y se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿Dónde está el conejo pequeñajo?

-Está con Mikey en su habitación vigilandole.- contestó Leo.

-Vaya, hoy vosotros dos estáis muy tranquilines. A qué se debe?- preguntó divertido Raph.

-Están muy preocupados por Mikey- le contestó Donnie-. Anoche vino muy cansado y eso les preocupa.

-¿Cuándo llegó?- preguntó.

-Hace unas 4 horas.- contestó Usagi.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero si salió de palacio hace siete horas.- dijo incrédulo.

-Si, pero entre lo de los bandidos, el camino hacia aquí y el túnel vino hace eso. Cuando despierte le daremos algo de comer e irá a ver al rey negro.- terminó el Sabio. En eso Yukî entró y se fue al lado del sabio.

-Gran Sabio, ¿dónde hay toallas pequeñas?

-Puesss...justo ahí- le señaló un armario pequeño al lado de la puerta-. ¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó mientras Yukî cogía la toalla.

-Es que Mikey está muy caliente y pensé que con la toalla ayudaría.

-¿Que tiene fiebre?- todos se levantaron y fueron directos a la habitación de Mikey. Donnie se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente. Algo de fiebre tenía.

-Debe ser por el agua del túnel y el frío de ayer- informó-. Es mejor que descanse todo el día y vea al rey mañana.

-Es culpa mía- dijo Raph-. No debía haberle echo escapar por el túnel.

-Tranquilo Raph, no sabías eso.- le dijo para tranquilizarle Chesire.

-Yukî dame la toalla que yo la mojo. Y tú vete a donde la mesa, ya es suficiente con un enfermo para que te enfermes tú también.- le dijo Usagi agarrando la toalla.

-Oye- se cruzó de brazos-. Vale.- se fue derechito a la mesa.

-Yo le acompaño.- dijo Chesire. Usagi entró con una toalla fría y se la puso a Mikey en la frente.

-Ahora a esperar- dijo Usagi para luego irse dando saltitos-. A terminar el téeeeeee.- canturreo.

Raph sacudió la cabeza.

-No se quién está más loco aquí, tú o él.- le dijo a Leo mientras todos salían para dejar dormir tranquilo a Mikey.

-Majestad, tenemos un problema.- el Cara de Pez de esa realidad entró con prisa a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Shredder.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rey con voz ronca.

-El chico de ayer se ha ido.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SE HA IDO?!- estaba furioso.

-Un sirviente ha ido a su habitación y no había nadie. Creo que escapó hace unas horas.- el rey se levantó.

-Llamad a todos los guardias y que busquen por todo Habilon si es necesario, es necesario acabar con él.

-Si señor.- Cara de Pez salió corriendo para informar de todo eso a los guardias. El rey se volvió a sentar.

-Tengo que eliminar a ese crío, no dejaré que se cumpla la leyenda- dijo el rey con determinación-. Yo mismo voy a aniquilar a ese niño con mis propias manos.

-Raph, creo que deberías irte ya, si no el rey sospechara.- le dijo Chesire mientras tomaban el té.

-Tranquilo Ches, el rey y el comandante me enviaron trabajo para todo el día, cosa que evidentemente ya lo hice, pero ellos piensan que sigo repartiendo.- dijo Raph.

-Menos mal.- dijo Leo.

Mientras todos estaban charlando en la mesa (menos Yukî que estaba de brazos cruzados y callado) Mikey se estaba despertando de su siesta de cinco horas.

-Eehhhh...¿qué ha pasado?- Mikey abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó. Le dolía el cuerpo y lo sentía pesado. Se quitó el paño mojado de la cabeza y se levantó con dificultad. Cuando estuvo de pie fue a la puerta de su cuarto y ando por los pasillos, pero escuchó voces en una de las salas de enfrente. Esas voces eran muy lejanas para él. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y pudo ver a todos sus amigos reunidos en una gran mesa tomando el té.

-Oye por cierto, ¿de dónde sacas la mesa?- preguntó Donnie al sombrerero.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que se conviertan en secretos.- dijo Leo.

Yukî giró los ojos al no entender lo que dijo su amigo y se encontró a Mikey apoyado en la puerta.

-Mikey!- Yukî saltó de la silla y fue a abrazar a Mikey ante la atenta mirada de todos. Se levantaron y fueron a donde el pequeño.

-Hola chicos.- saludo Mikey.

-Mikey deberías estar durmiendo.- le dijo Leo con una seriedad que sorprendió a todos.

-Si ya he dormido bastante.

-Mikey, has dormido 5 horas- le dijo Donnie-. Y tienes fiebre.

-No- Mikey se tomó la frente y estaba bien-. No tengo.

-Claro inteligente, por que te ha bajado con el pañuelo.- le dijo Raph. Mikey le miró.

-Ven Mikey, tienes que comer.- le dijo Donnie acompañando a Mikey. Se sentó al lado de Yukî y Raph. No tenía mucha hambre al principio pero luego le entró muchísima.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si os preguntáis por sus hermanos de su mundo no los he puesto por que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá uno al lado del otro, y creo que no es muy interesante eso, ¿no?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Si que tienes hambre.- comentó Chesire al ver a Mikey comer con tanta energía.

-Que quieres llevo más de un día sin comer.- le dijo con la boca llena de tarta.

-Gran Sabio, creo que Mikey ya puede ver al rey negro.- le dijo Yukî.

-Ahora mismo no puede ser, está ocupado con un asunto importante.- le dijo Donnie.

-Mikey, ¿Cómo es tu mundo?- preguntó Usagi con curiosidad.

-Pues más...normal. No hay bosques de dulces ni plantas que hablan ni reyes.

-Guau.- dijo Chesire.

-¿Y cómo es tu familia?- preguntó Yukî.

-Pues son como ellos cuatro pero diferente y... Espera, el T-phone.- dijo Mikey sacando su móvil.

-¿El T-qué?- dijo Chesire con duda. Mikey sacó el móvil con forma de caparazón y les enseñó una foto. En ella Mikey estaba en el medio, a su derecha Raph, a su izquierda Leo y detrás suya estaba Donnie, todos con una sonrisa. Mikey tenía los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Raph pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermanito y sonreía sin mostrar los dientes, Leo tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía al igual que Raph pero con una cara más normal (no sé como expresar lo que intento decir), Donnie tenía los brazos encima de los hombros de Raph y Leo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Mikey mientras sonreía mostrando su hueco entre los dientes. Casey estaba al lado de Raph poniéndole las orejas de conejo con la mano mientras sonreía y April estaba al lado de Casey mientras sonreía sin ninguna pose. Los chicos se acercaron a ver la foto y se vieron a ellos mismos pero con ropa diferente.

-Vaya- Donnie estaba más impresionado por el T-phone que por la foto en sí-. Este aparato es increíble.

-¿Entonces en tu dimensión son tus hermanos?- Mikey asintió ante la pregunta de Yukî-. Entonces por lógica vosotros sois...¡hermanos!- señaló a los tres, que se miraron.

-Genial, en un universo alterno soy hermano del loco.- dijo Raph con risa y en broma. Entonces apareció un cocinero.

-Lo siento pero no de podrán hacer tartas de Yiruela.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NOOOOOO!- dijo Chesire desesperado.

-Lo siento mucho pero se han acabado.

-Yo puedo ir afuera a por más.- dijo Mikey amable.

-No.- dijeron los cinco a la vez.

-Tú te quedas aquí.- dictó Raph.

-Joo.- se quejó Mikey.

-Yo puedo ir con él- se ofreció Yukî-. Me se este sitio como la palma de mi mano.

-Si va con Yukî yo me fío.- dijo Usagi.

-Y yo.- dijeron Leo y Donnie a la vez.

-Creo que él puede defenderse solo.- dijo Chesire recordando la batalla contra los bandidos.

-No- Raphael seguía-. El rey te está buscando. Sería muy arriesgado.

-Lo siento Mikey pero cuando Raph dice no no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión.

-Por favor Raph.- rogó Mikey.

-He dicho que...- pero Mikey le interrumpió poniéndose delante suya. Raphael calló al ver a Mikey. Éste tenía los ojos de cachorrito y los labios temblando.

-Porfi.- agrandó sus ojos. Raph no se pudo resistir.

-Está bien- dijo ante el asombro de todos.

-Bien.- Mikey estaba por irse pero todos le cortaron el paso.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Usagi incrédulo.

-Nadie nunca había echo cambiar de opinión a Raph.- dijo Chesire.

-Venga Mikey ven.- Yukî le tiró de la capa negra.

-Vale vale jajaja.- los dos salieron hacia afuera. Los otros aún seguían anonadados (palabra sinónima de alucinados) por lo Mikey había conseguido.

-De verdad que Mikey tiene algo especial.- dijo Donnie.

-Mira Mikey son esas.

-Alaaaa.- Mikey estaba asombrado al ver la planta donde crecían los Yiruela. Era un árbol gigante de tronco amarillo y que a medida que crecía se enrollaba sobre sí misma, y sus hojas eran gigantes y de color violeta. Debajo de las hojas crecían las Yiruelas, unas frutas parecidas a las peras pero más largas y de color rosa.

-Mira para cogerlas tienes que empujarlas hacia las hojas.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces no caen.- Mikey estaba confuso.

-Mira.- Yukî se acercó a uno de los árboles y se puso debajo de una de las frutas. Con la punta de sus dedos empujó hacia arriba la fruta. Mikey abrió los ojos con lo que pasó después. La fruta empezó a girar por la hoja hasta que llegó a la punta de la gran hoja y se cayó al suelo. Mikey tenía la boca abierta.

-Pero...cómo...

-Ves, es fácil.- Yukî sonrió.

-Vale vale, ya verás.- Mikey se estaba acercando a uno de los árboles pero una sombra salió de detrás del árbol.

-¡MIKEY!- gritó Yukî. Mikey con sus reflejos dio un salto en el aire hacia atrás. Pudo ve que su atacante era Rockeratey (lo siento no se escribir su nombre. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga en los review), y de detrás de Mikey salió Bishop.

-Vaya vaya, así que esta es la tortuga que busca el rey.- dijo el rinoceronte.

-Y el comandante decía que tuviéramos cuidado con él. Pero si es un niño.- se burló Bishop.

-Yukî ve a buscar ayuda mientras yo los entretengo, no podemos nosotros solos.- le susurró Mikey.

-Vale.- dicho eso el conejo salió huyendo. Bishop iba a cogerle pero Yukî dio un salto a una rama de un árbol y aterrizó a unos veinte metros del jabalí, y salió corriendo.

-Deja que se vaya, nosotros queremos al chico.

-Pues si me queréis- Mikey sacó sus nunchakus- venid a por mí.

-Encantado.- Bishop se lanzó directo a por él. Sacó una lanza e iba a golpear a Mikey en el estómago, pero Mikey se echó hacia la derecha y le golpeó en la cabeza con los nunchakus dejándolo atontado. Por detrás el rinoceronte iba a darle un espadazo en la cabeza pero Mikey se giró y detuvo el ataque con la cadena de su nunchaku.

-Te mueves bien chico, pero no eres rival para nosotros.

-Me suena eso a algo.- bromeó Mikey y le dio una patada en el pecho.

El rinoceronte se echó para atrás y Mikey aprovechó para darle una patada giratoria en la cara. Salió disparado. Pero Bishop le dio con el palo de su lanza en su brazo y cayó al suelo. Iba a clavarle la punta en su hombro pero giró a la derecha. De un salto se levantó y dio una voltereta encima de su rival. Le empezó a dar golpes con su lanza y Mikey los bloqueaba fácilmente, hasta que enrollo la lanza con su kushigama y se la arrebató de sus manos. Corrió directo hacia él y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo.

-Bien.- pero al decir eso vio por el rabillo del ojo la espada del rinoceronte. Al intentar esquivarlo le dio en todo el brazo izquierdo. Dio un grito y en un momento de distracción el rinoceronte le dio en todo el estómago y lo envío a un árbol aplastando su plantón. Mikey estaba intentando librarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pero no podía, y estaba sin aliento, literalmente.

-Debo admitir que has dado mucha batalla, pero esto se acaba ya- con la otra mano le aplastó la garganta-. El rey está deseando verte, y acabar contigo- Mikey estaba aterrado-. No sé que tienes de especial pero el rey te quiere a toda costa. Todos los caballeros de Habilon buscándote para luego acabar con tu vida.

-No...puedo...respirar...- susurró Mikey.

-Estás en un gran problema. Uno muy, muy grande.- dijo el rinoceronte con voz de miedo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: y bueno aquí acaba el episodio.

Raph: más te vale que no le pase nada a mi hermano o te las verás conmigo.

Yo: pues entonces no te gustará lo que le tengo preparado para más adelante.

Mikey: que me va a pasar?

Yo: digamos que no acabarás muy bien- pongo cara maligna- para nada bien.

Mikey: ¡RAPH PROTEGEME!- abraza a su hermano.

Raph: tranquilo no va a pasar nada.- le pasa un brazo por el caparazón. Yo aprovecho para sacarles una foto.

Yo: ale sólo falta Donnie.

Leo: te estás aprovechando.

Yo: je. Je. Je.

Leo: eres rara.

Yo: y lo dice una tortuga mutante con armas ninjas.

Leo: tushe. (la expresión esa de esgrima)

Yo: bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura solamente de acción y sufrimiento para Mikey y os envío un gran booyakasha!


	9. El rey negro y el Mikey dimensional

Yo: halo jóvenes...achú!...ninjas.- me sueno la nariz.

Mikey: ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo: es que llevo toda la semana enferma de la garganta, por eso he tardado tanto. Ya estaba listo para Halloween pero me puse mala con casi 39° de fiebre y hasta hoy no pude subir. Achú! Perdón por la tardanza.

Leo: no pasa nada.

Donnie: lo entendemos.

Raph: al menos tuvimos n descanso de ti.

Yo: mira Raph no voy a discutir por que estoy de mal humor y cuando me enfadan así me porto como tú.

Mikey: ¿Por qué estas enfadada?

Yo: quiero ver un capítulo nuevo de mi serie favorita y no puedo. El maldito teléfono no me deja!

Mikey:¿Y que serie es?

Yo:eehhmm...da igual. Je je je. Cofcof-tortugasninjaCapitulo20-Cofcof.

Los cuatro: ¿qué?

Yo: luego lo cuento. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el...Achú...show.

Los cuatro: salud.

Yo: arigato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey se encontraba aplastado y asfixiado por el Rockestalle de esa dimensión. Le estaba aplastando el cuello con su mano y Mikey empezaba a perder oxígeno.

-Esto ya está. Ahora te llevaré con el rey para que tengáis una pequeña reunión.

-DE ESO NADA.- el caballero junto con el caballo de cabello verde entró corriendo a la escena y le dio al rinoceronte con su espada en el costado izquierdo. El rinoceronte soltó a Mikey y esté al caer al suelo empezó a toser y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

-Mikey- miró hacia su derecha y algo apartados estaban sus amigos- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el sombrerero.

-Si estoy- pero dio una voltereta en el aire ya que Bephop cogió la lanza del suelo y le intentó dar a Mikey. Este se subió encima del palo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara y luego mientras saltaba para atrás, con ambas piernas impulsó al jabalí hacia unos árboles a más de veinte metros de distancia-, estoy bien.- dijo a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Pero ese momento en el que estaba distraído el rinoceronte le golpeó con su cuerno en todo el brazo y lo envió hacia un árbol grande que lo partió a la mitad.

-MIKEY!- gritaron las contrapartes de sus hermanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-MIKEY!- Raphael se había despertado justo cuando su hermano era estrellado contra el árbol. Ante el enorme grito de Raph, Leo y Donnie se despertaron sorprendidos.

-¿¡Que pasa?!- preguntó Leo alerta.

-Raph, a qué vino ese...MIKEY.- Donnie al ver a su hermano debajo del árbol se asustó, al igual que Leo.

-¿A qué viene este escándalo? No puedo dormir.- Casey bajaba las escaleras seguido de April.

-Míralo tú mismo.- le dijo Donnie. Los dos vieron a Mikey.

-Ay dios.- exclamó April.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahora verás rinoceronte.- el caballero bajó de su caballo y fue a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. El caballo fue corriendo hacia Mikey que estaba rodeado por todos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Leo preocupado.

-Aghh, sí. Al menos ahora sé que el Rockestalle de este mundo es tan fuerte que el mío.- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Mikey subete en Bon y ve a ya sabes dónde.- le dijo el caballero mientras bloqueaba un espadazo del rinoceronte.

-Si soy sincero no tengo fuerzas para mantenerme en pie y aún menos de agarrarme a un caballo.- Raph le sujetaba.

-Vamos Mikey voy contigo.- le dijo Raph mientras ayudaba a Mikey a subirse. Cuando estuvieron los dos subidos Bon echó a correr.

-Es necesario que te vean, tienes el brazo muy...- pero Mikey ya no pudo escuchar más por que se desmayó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la casa del bosque todos estaban tensos por lo que le había pasado a Mikey.

-Por favor que esté bien.- susurraba Donnie.

-Si ya detestaba a ese rinoceronte ahora lo odio.- dijo Raph.

Leo no decía nada, sólo miraba a su hermanito desmayado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey abrió los ojos. Delante suya estaban todos sus amigos.

-Agh.- gimio para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierto. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia él.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Usagi.

-Si- al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo derecho vendado-. ¿Pero qué...?

-Tienes el brazo derecho roto por culpa del caballero Rockestalle. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo gracias a Yukî que nos llamó de inmediato.- dijo Donnie mientras vio a Yukî en la última parte.

-Sabía que no era buena idea que fueras.- dijo Raph.

-Tranqui amigo, sigue enterito.- le dijo Chesire para que no se pusiera cascarrabias.

-Chicos- dijo Yukî-, creo que ya es hora de que vea al rey rojo.

-Si, justo ahora está en la sala del trono.- anunció Usagi.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Raph.

-Por que evidentemente lo he visto entrar ahí- se cruza de brazos-. Menuda pregunta.

-QUÉ HAS DICHO.- grito Raph. Los dos estaban empezando a pelearse, otra vez.

-Ya empiezan.- Mikey se rió ante el comentario de Leo.

-Vamos Mikey, deja a esos dos solos.- Mikey se levantó y siguió a Donnie junto con Leo, Yukî y Chesire.

-¿Cómo hicisteis para derrotar a Biphop y Rockestalle?- preguntó Mikey.

-Por suerte tuvimos una ayuda de una gran caballera.- dijo Leo.

-Espera, ¿caballera?- se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra en femenino.

-Así es.- por la puerta apareció el caballero, pero éste no tenía el casco por lo que Mikey pudo verle la cara por primera vez, y pudo ver que era...

-¿¡APRIL?!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No fastidies.- Casey estaba asombrado al ver la versión alterna de April, y ella era nada más y nada menos que un caballero.

-April, eres un caballero del rey.- dijo Donnie.

-Pues sí, y según dijeron soy la mejor.- April estaba contenta de ver que era alguien importante.

-No me esperaba esto April- comentó Raph-, pero eres increíble en esa dimensión.- esto a April la ofendió un poco.

-¿Cómo que en esa dimensión?- miró enfadada a Raph.

-Qui-quiero decir que...ugh...- Raph estaba temblando.

-Tío, ahora mismo te pareces a Donnie.- comentó Casey.

-Casey, no empieces.- le advirtió Raph.

-Y todo a la normalidad.- le dijo Donnie a Leo, que este rió un poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó la April de esa realidad.

-Es que yo...pues...

-Tranquila April, ahora cuando vaya a ver al rey le contará su historia y podrás escuchar.- le dijo Donnie.

-Venga, por aquí.- April les guió por los pasillos.

-¡E, esperad!- gritaron Raph y Usagi a la vez mientras corrían directos hacia ellos. Fueron todos juntos hasta la puerta gigante de madera.

-Bueno, aquí está.- anunció April.

-¿Estás preparado?- le preguntó Leo. Mikey respiró hondo.

\- Si.- dicho eso April abrió la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahora vamos a ver quién es el rey negro.- dijo emocionado Casey.

-No te emociones.- le dijo Donnie. Pero justo cuando abrieron la puerta la pantalla empezó a fallar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Leo.

-No lo sé.- Donnie se levantó para ver que pasaba y pudo escuchar palabras sueltas que venían de la pantalla.

-N...pas...ad...sta..ie...

-Qué...- Donnie no lo entendía bien. Y justo cuando su hermano cruzó la puerta puso escuchar el susurro bien.

-No pasa nada, estará bien.

Y la pantalla se quedó en blanco.

-¿¡QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR?!- preguntó alterado Raph.

-Tranquilo Raph.- Leo intentaba calmar a su hermano.

-Tranquilo. ¡TRANQUILO! Leo la pantalla que nos mostraba a Mikey se ha apagado y no sabemos cómo está y que le va a pasar.

-Raph...

-Además tiene a un Shredder que le está buscando con todo un ejército.- pudo escuchar decir a Casey un "literalmente".

-Raph...- Donnie le llamaba.

-Y para colmo tiene...

-RAPH!- le gritó Donnie.

-¡Qué!

-Aún funciona- todos le prestaron atención-. Lo que pasa es que en la sala donde esta Mikey no funciona. Seguramente cuando salga volveremos a verle.

-Espero que tengas razón genio.- dijo Raph preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey entró por la puerta junto a sus amigos y caminaron por un pasillo.

-"Espero que el rey sea alguien que es amigo mío en mi dimensión"- pensó Mikey. Llegaron delante de un trono donde una figura con una capucha estaba sentado. Mikey y sus amigos le hicieron una reverencia. Bueno Mikey le hizo una reverencia japonesa, cosa que los demás se extrañaron.

-Supongo que tú debes ser Michelangelo.- dijo el rey.

\- Si, majestad.- a Mikey le sonaba mucho esa voz, demasiado.

-Si quiere nos podemos marchar.- le dijo el Sabio al rey por miedo a que molesten.

-No es necesario. Además creo que Michelangelo está más seguro con vosotros aquí presentes.

A Mikey le sonaba esa observación. Le sonaba de una persona que era muy atenta a los detalles.

-"No puede ser. O a lo mejor sí"- tenía una sospecha.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu problema?- preguntó el rey.

-Pues quiero volver a casa y no sé como, y el Gran Sabio me dijo que tú...que usted me podía ayudar.- dijo Mikey. El rey puso una mano en su barbilla, algo que Mikey le sonó demasiado.

-Majestad no es por nada pero, ¿por qué lleva la capa?-preguntó Usagi.

-Usagi!- le regaño Leo.

-No Sombrerero, tiene razón. Se me olvidó quitarme la capa.- el rey se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro. Mikey puso los ojos como platos al ver quién era el rey.

-¡¿EL MAESTRO SPLINTER?!- gritó sin darse cuenta. Vio la cara de sorprendidos de todos encima suya (incluso el rey Splinter) y se sonrojo un poco-. Lo-lo siento, es que usted me recuerda a...a alguien que es igualito a usted y...m-me sorprendí y no pude evitar...per-perdón.- le hizo una reverencia japonesa.

-Ja, está tan rojo como un tomate.- susurró Chesire.

-No pasa nada- Mikey miró al rey-, no es necesario que pidas disculpas- Mikey se puso recto-. Ahora cuéntame cómo llegaste aquí para que te pueda ayudar.- Mikey respiró hondo y empezó su relato.

-Vale, pero de donde yo vengo las cosas son diferentes.

-No pasa nada.- le dijo el rey.

-Vale. Estaba en el bosque debajo de un árbol leyendo con mi hermano Leo cuando vi al Raph de esta dimensión cruzar corriendo delante mía- todos les prestaba atención-. Sin que Leo se diera cuenta empecé a perseguir a Raph mientras miraba su reloj. Le seguí hasta una tapa de alcantarilla donde caí en un agujero muy muy profundo que duró siglos- todos se reían (en el buen sentido) ante la manera que lo contaba Mikey, parecía un niño pequeño-, hasta que al final llegué a un pasillo con muchas puertas. Como decía en el cuento bebí la poción y me...

-¿Qué cuento?- le interrumpió April.

-Luego lo explico. En fin cogí una llave y un líquido que había encima de una mesa de cristal y entré en una puerta minúscula. Al salir me encontré con un bosque de chuches, el cual lo seguí y llegué a un bosque normal. Ahí me encontré con el señor oruga, que me indicó la casa del Sabio para que me ayudara. Llegué allí y...- fue interrumpido por el rey.

-Siento interrumpir tu historia pero el resto me lo sé. Incluso esa batalla en pueblo Azúcar.

-Oh. Vale.

-Pero dime, ¿qué era eso del cuento?- preguntó el rey.

-Ah eso. Verá majestad, es que yo vengo de otra dimensión, y en esa dimensión hay un libro muy conocido que habla sobre este lugar. Se llama Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Hum...- el rey acarició su barba- Eso que me cuentas es muy interesante.- pero el Sabio habló.

-Majestad, yo creo que sé como llegó Mikey aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Mensajero- Raphael dio un paso adelante-. Cuando Michelangelo te vio estabas con el reloj, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-Vereis, creo que el reloj de Raphael es también una puerta dimensional.-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron los chicos. El rey simplemente se quedó sorprendido.

-Es la única solución que le veo. Seguramente fue así como consiguió pasar a la dimensión de Mikey y que él viniese a la nuestra.

-Como la leyenda.- dijo Yukî.

-Y dale con la leyenda.- se quejó Mikey.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Raph.

-Pues que ya es la segunda vez que escucho eso de la leyenda. Y la primera fue con el rey rojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

\- Si. Me preguntó si conocía la leyenda y le dije que no.

-Esto es malo- dijo el rey-. Ahora sabemos porqué está tan centrado en encontrarte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente Mikey.

-Para acabar contigo y así evitar que le ganes como dice la leyenda.- dijo Usagi como si nada.

-¡USAGI!- le regaño Leo.

-Ja, no me basta en la tierra para que me quieran destruir para que ahora tenga un enemigo mortal en Habilon.

-¿No te sorprendes?- le preguntó Raph.

-Si supierais la de enemigos que tengo en mi dimensión vosotros sí que os sorprenderíais.

-Venga ya.- bacilo Raph. Mikey empezó a contar con sus dedos.

-Unos alienígenas llamados Kraangs, Shredder obviamente, el clan del pie, el rey rata, Razhart, cara pez, Biphop y Rockstalle, Stockman-fly, los triceraprons, garra de tigre, demonios, cara pizza, SnakeWich (ni idea de cómo se escribe xD)...

-Vale vale, te creemos.- dijo Raph para que parara de hablar. Mikey sonrió.

-Pues ahora sí que estás en peligro.- dijo Leo con un poco se risa. Volvía el sombrerero loco.

-Pero no pasa nada- dijo Yukî-, por que Mikey es tan buen luchador como el rey.

-Es verdad.- dijo Chesire.

-Mikey- este miró a Leo-. Cuando viste al rey dijiste que se parecía a alguien, y gritaste maestro.- Mikey entendió a dónde quería ir.

-Ah si. Es que en mi dimensión el es mi...nuestro maestro o Sensei.

-Que guay.- dijo Yukî.

-Si y además es nuestro...eh...- a Mikey le daba corte decirles la verdad.

-¿Y?- Usagi puso los ojos abiertos y lo miró intensamente.

-Y nuestro...eh...padre.- miró al suelo. Las tortugas no se creían que en otra dimensión fueran los hijos del rey.

-Vah, tampoco es para ponerse así.- Usagi no le puso importancia.

-Si me disculpa majestad- Mikey hizo una reverencia-, me voy a beber agua que tengo sed.

-Ve.- Mikey se puso recto y salió hacia la cocina. Pudo escuchar como empezaban a hablar con el rey.

Salió de la sala del trono y caminó recto hacia la cocina. Era muy amplia y todos los objetos de cocina (mesas, armarios, hornos...) surgían de la pared de la cueva. Mikey vio una botella de cerámica y supuso que ahí estaba el agua. Iba a cogerla pero una bola pequeña de luz se puso delante de él.

-Pero qué...- la esfera era tan grande como una bola de ping pong, y a pesar de ser azul, soltaba una luz blanca radiante que hipnotizo a Mikey.

~Luz que eres el principio y el fin,

~que pone límites a todo lo existente.

~Guía este ser que necesita oscuridad

~a donde no recuerde su pasado.

Una voz de mujer dijo esa pequeña poesía y la bola de luz salió flotando como una luciérnaga hasta la salida. Mikey iba siguiendo esa pequeña bola de luz con los ojos mirándolo fijamente. Salió de la cueva siguiendo a la luz y esa lo guió entre el bosque en la luz de la luna. Mikey ni se dio cuenta de que era de noche.

El viento hacía sonar las hojas de los diferentes tipos de árboles que había. Incluso hacía sonar unas flores amarillas brillantes que tenían encima como unas antenas, cuyo sonido era como las campanillas. Los animales del bosque dormían ante la música que el bosque era capaz de crear. Dodos, serpientes, pajaros, felinos, insectos dormían tranquilamente mientras Mikey pasaba a su lado. Este no se enteraba de lo que había a su alrededor, solo se fijaba en esa bola azul. De repente Mikey vio otra bola de luz, pero esta era más pequeña y era blanca. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró en un bosque totalmente diferente. El tronco de los árboles era azul y la parte alta de los árboles no se llegaba a ver debido a que las hojas eran de luces que daban al bosque un tono de blanco y azul. Miles de bolas de luz flotaban y viajaban por el bosque haciendo un lugar lleno de luz. Mikey sonrió al ver un lugar tan bonito como este y empezó a girar en el sitio admirando ese paisaje lleno de belleza. Pero paró en seco al escuchar unos susurros. Pudo ver que provenían de una bola de luz del tamaño de una pelota de tenis con los bordes morados y el centro blanco. Se fue acercando a la bola mientras esta empezaba a formar pequeños recuerdos de la mente de Mikey. Las risas de sus hermanos y amigos empezó a sonar en su cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a la bola. Extendió la mano dispuesto a coger la esfera cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y lo empujó para atrás. Mikey salió de su trance y vio que el dueño de esa mano era Raph. Las versiones de sus hermanos junto a Usagi y Yukî se encontraban delante suya.

-Menos mal que te paré a tiempo- dijo Raph-. Si llegas a tocar una Expiriam no habría acabado bien.

-¿Qué?- Leo ayudó a Mikey a levantarse.

-Verás, estamos en el bosque de las Expimian. Dicen las leyendas que son almas de antiguas guardianas del bosque que cayeron ante el poder del espíritu del olvido. Al no tener forma se quedaron aquí y crearon unas esferas, las Expiriam que lo que hacen es absorber los recuerdos de la gente para así dárselas a las Expimian para que el guardián del olvido no vuelva nunca- explicó Donatello-. Cuando una persona las toca, olvida todo su pasado excepto su identidad, y no lo vuelve a recuperar.- a Mikey le gustó esa pequeña historia.

-Gracias por salvarme del olvido- miró el bosque repleto de luces-. Este sitio es muy bonito.

-Es verdad.- dijo Yukî.

-Si, pero este sitio necesita menos luz y más oscuridad.- dijo Usagi.

-Yo creo que así está perfecto.- los ojos de Mikey brillaban ante esas luces del cielo. La verdad es que todos se alegraron al ver esa cara de Mikey brillar de emoción por un sitio el cual la gente no solía ir. Se veía adorable.

-Es mejor que volvamos.- anunció Donatello.

-Si, yo me tengo que ir al palacio.- dijo Raph, pero cuando empezaron a caminar un pitido empezó a sonar a oídos de Mikey. Se arrodilló en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cabeza.

-¿Mikey?- se acercaron a él. El pitido empezó a ser más fuerte.

-Aaahhhh!- se hizo bolita en el suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¡Mikey!- todos se acercaron a ver que le pasaba cuando una completa oscuridad les invadió. Se encontraron rodeados en la nada. El pitido de Mikey paró.

-Qué...- Mikey iba a hablar cuando una risa sonó en todo el lugar. Era una risa de niño pequeño. Pero los seis vieron que el origen de esa risa era un niño de seis años con una capa de tela azul con capucha, pero no un niño cualquiera. Ese niño era una tortuga.

-Eres...una tortuga.- Yukî estaba sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que tus ojos no fallan ante algo tan obvio como lo que soy.- dijo la tortuguita con risa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Venga...venga...- Donnie se encontraba intentando arreglar esa pantalla dimensional para poder ver a su hermano.

-Donnie, ¿falta mucho?- preguntó Leo con impaciencia.

-No lo sé Leo, ni siquiera sé si lo estoy arreglando.- Donnie se sentó cansado en el sofá junto a Raph y Leo.

-Vamos Donnie tú eres el genio del grupo, tienes que arreglarlo.- Raph estaba desesperado.

-Raph, no puedo arreglar algo que no...- pero todos callaron al ver que de repente la pantalla mostró a su hermano y a sus yos de esa dimensión. Estaban en la oscuridad pero se podían ver. Era como si brillaran.

-En serio me estás contando.- se quejó Donnie al ver que se arregló sola. Todos se rieron.

-Eh chicos...esa tortuga es clavadita a Mikey.- Casey señaló a la tortuguita con capa azul. Todos pusieron atención a la pantalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Leo.

-Mi nombre es Michelangelo.- dijo mientras se señalaba con la mano.

-Espera, tu eres...- Mikey iba a decir algo pero el pequeño le paro.

-Soy tu contraparte.- empezó a caminar alrededor del lugar mientras hacía el pino y volteretas.

-Pero eres mucho más pequeño que ellos.- dijo Yukî.

-Nadie dijo que las contrapartes alternas tengan que vivir en la misma línea del tiempo.- mágicamente estaba flotando en el aire y boca abajo mirándolos con ojos saltones.

-¿Qué es este sitio? ¿La nada?- preguntó Usagi.

-No, es el abismo- contestó en la misma pose-. Tú debes de ser el Sabio.- señaló a Donnie.

-Así es.

-Entonces conoces la historia.- estaba de pie y normal.

-Claro. La del chico que vendrá a Habilon y detendra a...

-ESA NO- gritó Michelangelo-. Entonces no la conoceis.

-¿Que historia?- preguntaron todos. El pequeño se empezó a reír.

-Cuando Habilon estaba en sus comienzos hace 700 años, el rey era quien daba seguridad a las personas. Un pequeño pueblo que en nada fue una ciudad se formó gracias a él. Los aldeanos vivían en paz y había un hombre lleno de inteligencia en medio de ellas. El rey al ver a esa persona y ver su sabiduría le llevó a un lugar especial del pueblo y lo nombró como el Sabio, una persona encargada del conocimiento del mundo y enseñarlo a todo el mundo. Pasaron los años y ese hombre descubría algo nuevo día a día. Llenó libros enteros de descubrimientos y experimentos que hizo, pero tenía otra gran cualidad, su gran corazón. En una noche de tormenta tuvo que salir a por ramas para el fuego cuando vio a un niño. Un pequeño con frío y cansado que no tenía pasado ni futuro. Gentilmente el Sabio le dejó quedarse en su casa esa noche. Le dio comida y una cama para dormir. Al salir el sol el niño estaba dispuesto a irse pero su curiosidad le atraso. El Sabio vio una gran curiosidad por el conocimiento por el chico y le dejó que fuera su aprendiz. El niño aceptó encantado. ¿Adivináis quien era ese niño?- preguntó abriendo grande los brazos.

-¿Tú?- dijo Usagi.

-Así es, que conejo tan inteligente. JAJAJAJA- empezó a girar un poco pero paró-. Me convertí en el aprendiz del maestro y me enseñó muchas cosas junto con el rey. Pero el invento más grande del Sabio fue "el reloj de las dimensiones".

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Raphael.

-Deberías saberlo, lo tienes tú. Es que no saber ni lo que tienes.- le dijo la tortuguita.

-¿¡Qué?!- Raph sacó del bolsillo el reloj.

-Ese mismo- señaló la tortuguita-. Ese reloj lo creó el Sabio con mi ayuda para poder viajar a grandes distancias para descubrir nuevas tierras, pero por accidente creó un portal a otras dimensiones. El rey cuando lo vio pensó que podría hacer nuevas alianzas con otros mundos, pero su hermana no. La princesa Tailla quería ese reloj para conquistar, no para ayudar. El rey no se puso de acuerdo con ella, por lo que se tomó la justicia por su mano. Intento quedarse con el reloj pero se lo impedi. Por desgracia eso acabó con mi existencia. Al final la princesa perdió y fue desterrada del reino.

-Lo siento.- dijo Yukî.

-Que tienes que sentir si no hiciste nada- su sonrisa no se borraba.

-Creo que está un poco mal de la cabeza.- le susurró Usagi a Mikey.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Mikey-. Si la princesa te...eso, que haces aquí?

-Fue el Sabio. Él y el rey se pusieron de acuerdo en guardar el reloj y no contárselo a nadie. El Sabio tuvo una visión, un rey maligno con el reloj que solo una persona elegida podría derrotarle, así que me dejó en este lugar para que cuando llegase ese héroe le ayudase. Y aquí estás.- señaló a Mikey.

-Entonces el reloj pasó de maestros a aprendices.- preguntó Raphael.

-Claramente.- la tortuguita empezó a andar alrededor de los chicos.

-Vale, y me puedes decir cómo me vas a ayudar?- preguntó Mikey.

-Pues primero que nada necesitarás que te explique una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-El reloj de vuestro mensajero no es el único portal que existe.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos.

-En el castillo del rey hay una pequeña puerta que solo funciona con el reloj. A través de esa puerta puedes volver a casa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con ilusión.

-Si, pero tú solo no podrás. Por eso necesitarás un equipo.

-Pero el rey le puede ayudar con su ejército.- dijo Leo.

-Si, pero él solo dentro del castillo le costará.

-No pasa nada, yo puedo.- dijo seguro Mikey.

-Están el general, el comandante, los soldados...- empezó Raph.

-Estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-De eso nada, yo te ayudaré.- Raph se acercó a Mikey.

-Y yo también.- dijo igual Yukî.

-Nosotros igual.- dijeron Leo y Usagi a la vez.

-Digo lo mismo.- Donatello se acercó.

-Gracias chicos.- les sonrió.

-Aunque la intención es un principio, así no haréis gran cosa- una luz en su mano apareció-. Por eso os ayudaré con eso.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Leo y Usagi.

-Un buen equipo necesitan armas.

-Pero no saben luchar.- dijo Mikey.

-Yo sí. Bueno un poco.- dijo Yukî.

-De eso me encargo yo- la luz de su mano pasó alrededor de Leo y Usagi-. Los locos del reino, Leonardo y Usagi. Soy muy ágiles y fluidos, por lo que vuestra arma será la katana- se materializan dos katanas para cada uno en la mano de cada-. Es un arma de movimientos y determinación, con una gran fuerza de confianza, por lo que serán vuestras armas.

-Jajaja, esto es genial, cara caimán.- dijo Usagi mientras movía su katana como si supiera pelear de toda la vida.

-Raphael, tu arma será el sai- la luz hizo lo mismo pero con dos sais-. Estas armas son de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y muy dinámicas. Las sais no tienen tanta agilidad como las katanas, pero si un gran poder y fuerza que puede dañar a cualquiera. Te va como anillo al dedo.

-Genial.- giró sus sais.

-Gran Sabio, tu arma será el boo- lo mismo pero con el boo-. Es un arma firme y aunque parezca que no hace daño puede ser terrible en las manos acertadas. Es un arma de movimientos perfectos y puede engañar por su apariencia.

-Vale.- empezó a girar su boo.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Yukî.

-Jeje es verdad. Yukî creo que tu arma es el sable- en las manos de Yukî aparece una katana pequeña-. A pesar de ser pequeña puede ser peligrosa. Su determinación y uso es igual a la persona que la controla y es un arma de firmeza y estrategia. He elegido vuestras armas a corde con vuestra personalidad.

-¿Su personalidad?- preguntó Mikey.

-Sí. Las katanas es determinación, empeño y agilidad. Las sais son fuertes, explosivas y duras. El boo es pacífico, inteligencia y estrategia. Y el sable es seguridad, rapidez y fluidez. Dice mucho las armas de uno.

-¿Y qué dicen las mías?- Mikey sacó sus nunchakus.

-Los nunchakus son rápidas, certeras y llenas de habilidad. Son muy fluidas y protectoras. Tienen fuerza por sí solos y eso les da ventaja. Una persona que lleva nunchakus es muy habilidosa y se mueve con mucha fluidez, además de que es pacífico hasta que le enfadas, y llega a ser muy peligroso.- dijo la tortuguita.

-Ja. Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora.- dijo Mikey.

-¿La hora del té?- preguntaron Leo y Usagi a la vez.

-No- cerró su puño delante de su cara mientras ponía pose de héroe y una cara de determinación-. La hora de luchar contra el rey rojo.

-Sí!- Yukî dio un salto de felicidad.

-Ja. Prepárate rey rojo, por que vamos a por ti.- dijo Mikey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: aquí os dejo el capítulo. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Donnie: ¿a dónde?

Yo: a mi cama a llorar. Quiero saber qué pasa con el capítulo! Llevo esperando dos semanas! POR QUÉ DIOS, POR QUÉ!

Leo: tranquila mujer no pasa nada.- tiene una gota de sudor en la nuca tipo manga.

Mikey: bueno mientras consolamos a Talia y Donnie arregla su teléfono para que vea esa serie tan chula os despido. Nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	10. La pesadilla

Yo: halo jóvenes ninjas. Antes que nada no me han secuestrado, es que tuve muchos exámenes y tuve que estudiar mucho.

Donnie: no sé por que te quejas tanto. Si la física es muy fácil.

Yo: claro para ti es fácil decirlo, como eres el mayor científico de la ciudad...

Donnie: claro que no.

Mikey: claro que si D- le abraza-. Eres el más inteligente de todo el mundo.

Donnie: gracias hermanito.

Raph: pero si encima tienes que recuperar un exámen.

Yo: ya lo sé.

Raph: y encima dice que ha estudiado.

Yo: Raph, amigo, hazme un favor- aparece una puerta abierta- cierrame la puerta pero desde fuera, quieres?

Raph: no.

Leo: debo reconocer que esa a sido buena.

Mikey: si. Ha estado...

Yo: je. Je. Je.

Mikey: por qué te ries así? Me das miedo.- se pega a Leo.

Yo: por nada. Aquí aún no hay acción, pero para que no sea muy tranquilo decidí hacerte sufrir un poco, psíquicamente.

Donnie: vaya. No sé pero me está dando un mal presentimiento.

Yo: y aún será peor. Por cierto Leo toma. Para ti.- le doy un libro que trata sobre el código bushido.

Leo: ala- se le iluminan los ojos-. Me voy a leerlo.- sale corriendo.

Raph: ven aquí intrépido- le persigue.

Yo: mientras encuentro otra cosa para distraer a Donnie como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Ps: aquí ay una canción que os ruego que la escuchéis cuando aparezca. El cantante es Kinox y se llama "el rap de Asriel". Ruego que primero escuchéis luego leáis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahora sí que el rey rojo lo lleva claro.- dijo Raphael. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pues como veo que ya no me necesitais- dijo el mini-mikey dando volteretas-, creo que ya es hora de que os vayáis.

-Y dicen que los locos somos Leo y yo.- dijo Usagi al ver el comportamiento de la tortuguita.

-¿Y qué quieres? Al estar en este lugar la locura te domina. Al final te acostumbras a la locura jajaja.- dijo mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Vale. ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- preguntó Mikey.

-De eso me encargo, pero yo que tú me taparia los oídos.

-Vale.- se puso las manos en las orejas. El pequeño Mikey dijo un conjuro en otra lengua y de repente todos empezaron a escuchar el pitido. Mientras cerraban los ojos para aguantar el dolor desaparecieron de ese lugar. Mini-mikey sonrió y después dijo.

-Bueno, ahora os toca a vosotros. Será más fácil si os veo a todos.- con su mano hizo otro portal como el de la casa de campo y dejó ver a las tortugas.

-Pero que...- estaban todos alucinando.

-¿Puedes...vernos?- preguntó Donnie.

-Ja pues claro.- dijo el mini-mikey.

-Entonces fuiste tú el que interrumpió la pantalla hace un rato.- dijo enfadado Raph.

-Así es, y lo hice por obligación.- dijo el mini-mikey quedándose boca abajo en el aire como si estuviera haciendo el pino.

-¿Cómo que por obligación?- preguntó Leo.

-No podía dejar que vierais la conversación entre el rey y Mikey.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó impaciente Raphael.

-Por que allí la magia es muy fuerte y os hubiera detectado- explicó con su sonrisa-. Y si el rey supiera que hay un portal dimensional en su reino se hubiera vuelto tarumba, como yo, jajajajaja.- empezó a girar y a estirar sus brazos. Todos pusieron caras raras ante eso.

-Entonces el rey negro es capaz de hacer magia.- dijo Casey.

-Así es gato-normales- bromeó el pequeño-. Si siente la magia por la cual estáis viendo a vuestro hermano intentará romperla o eliminarla, y así no podríais ver lo que le pasa más adelante.

-Pues gracias.- dijo April.

-Aún no me agradezcais.- dijo el mini-mikey.

-Me está dando un mal presentimiento.- dijo Raph.

-Bueno es hora de que os vayáis- dijo la tortiguita-. Solo le podréis ver cuando el rey negro no esté. Chao.- dicho eso hizo un chasquido con su mano y el pequeño portal desapareció. Las tortugas y sus amigos se quedaron un poco...sorprendidos.

-Pues vale.- dijo Casey.

-Vale las narices- dijo Raph-. Si le pasa algo a Mikey le..le...- Raph estaba furioso.

-Tranquilo Raph.- dijo Donnie con las manos en sus hombros.

-Raph, no servirá de nada que te enfades. Es mejor que estés tranquilo y relajado.- dijo Leo. Raphael le miró.

-Vale, tienes razón- todos abrieron los ojos impresionados-. Qué.

-Acabas de darle la razón a Leo.- dijo Donnie asombrado.

-Y sin discutir.- agregó Casey.

-Ni que fuera tan raro.- dijo Raph.

-Anda que lo es viejo.- dijo Casey.

-Bueno chicos ya basta.- dijo April para evitar una posible pelea.

-Leo, ¿intervenimos?- preguntó Donnie.

-Creo que April lo lleva bien.- dijo Leo con una sonrisa mientras veía a April deteniendo a Raph y Casey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey y sus amigos aparecieron delante de la roca de la cueva.

-Guau, aún no me creo que tenga mi propio sable.- dijo Yukî manejando su sable.

-Y yo no me creo que esos dos tengan armas. Son dos peligros andantes.- dijo Raphael señalando a Leo y Usagi que estaban jugando con sus katanas.

-Tampoco te pases- rió Mikey-. En mi dimensión Leo es el mejor de los cuatro.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Leo incrédulo.

-Sip- sonrió Mikey-. Y es el mejor espadachín del...aaaahhhh...mundo.- bostezo con sueño.

-Jeje, creo que alguien tiene sueño.- dijo Donatello mientras abría la entrada.

-Puede.- dijo Mikey.

-Ves, si eres adorable.- dijo Usagi subiéndose a una roca y apoyando su cara en la cabeza del pequeño.

-He dicho que no soy adorable.- dijo malhumorado Mikey mientras avanzaba por la puerta junto con Leo y Usagi. Donatello iba a ir con ellos pero Raphael le cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Raphael?- preguntó Donnie.

-Gran Sabio, me preguntaba si esta noche podría...bueno...dormir aquí. Es que los caballeros Biphop y el rinoceronte me vieron cuando fuimos a ayudar a Mikey y seguro que el rey ya lo sabe. No me gustaría llegar al castillo y...

-Claro que puedes, y seguro que el rey está de acuerdo conmigo.- dijo el Sabio al entrar con Raph en la cueva.

-Muchas gracias. Y ya tengo ganas de probar estas cosas.- dijo Raph mientras observaba sus sais.

-Peligro me das.

-Más peligro que esos dos no.- dijo Raph mientras señalaba a Leo y Usagi.

-Eso es bastante cierto.- sonrió. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mikey iba a la suya cuando vio a Yukî en una rama de árbol colgado en ella que al parecer sobresalía de la pared. Yukî ya estaba a punto de dormir cuando subió encima de la rama y se tumbó en ella para dormir.

-Pero que...- Usagi se puso a su lado.

-Yukî siempre duerme así.

-¿Pero entonces por qué durmió en una cama en el molino?

-No lo hizo. Normalmente duerme en el árbol donde está la mesa pero ese día no podía, así que tuvo que dormir en la cama pero le ofrecí un tronco antiguo que había en el pajar.

-Vaya.

-Bueno gran héroe de Habilon, me voy a mi lecho. Chao.- dicho esto se fue a dormir. Mikey miró extrañado a la puerta donde entró el conejo y fue a su cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ves, ya se calmaron.- dijo Leo a Donnie. Raph y Casey ya estaban sentados y calladitos en el sofá con April en medio.

-Si, es verdad.- sonrió Donnie.

-Genial, hasta mañana la pantallita esa va a estar apagada.- se quejó Raph.

-Pues ya que va a estar apagada podríais entrenar o dormir en una cama.- dijo April.

-Yo prefiero la primera opción.- dijo Leo ansioso por entrenar.

-Yo lo segundo- dijo Casey subiendo las escaleras-. Buenas noches.

-Yo voy al granero a hacer unos experimentos- informó Donnie-. Chao.

-Leo creo que te voy a seguir en tu "entrenamiento especial".- dijo Raph mientras salía por la puerta con Leo.

-Me parece bien.- los dos salieron por la puerta. April dio un pequeño bostezo y subió a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikey estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando empezó a moverse.

-No...no...- balbuceaba en sueños. Tenía una pesadilla.

**Mikey se encontraba en una gran oscuridad. Miraba a todos lados.

-¿Chi-chicos?- preguntó girando la cabeza a los lados. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las voces de sus hermanos riendo.

-¿Her-hermanos?- al fondo podía ver la silueta de los tres-¡Chicos!- empezó a correr en su dirección, pero cada vez estaban más lejos. Mikey corría lo que sus piernas podían pero no los alcanzaban. En ese sitio mientras resonaban sus pasos pudo escuchar lo que al principio fueron murmullos. Después se fueron haciendo más entendibles y altas y pudo ver que eran recuerdos. Pudo ver como pompas de los peores momentos de su vida lo rodeaban.

En una de ellas se podía ver como él y sus hermanos iban cayendo rendidos uno a uno ante Shredder. Era del recuerdo de cuando lo vieron y pelearon contra él la primera vez. En otra aquella vez que Leo se quedaba en una nave Kraang para salvarlos. Minutos después la nave caía al agua dando una enorme explosión y sin rastro de Leo. La siguiente era de cuando esas avispas mutantes infectaron a sus hermanos y casi se los come. Otra era de cuando las Ardillanoides se lo llevaban por la alcantarilla y no podía salir. La siguiente era de cuando Leo quedó gravemente herido por culpa de Shredder y junto a esa estaba la de Splinter siendo tirado por la alcantarilla.

Todas tenían sonido y podía escuchar cada palabra de los peores momentos de su vida.

-No, NO. PARA.- corrió más rápido. Cerró los ojos para no verlos y únicamente se concentraba en correr. Al final de aquel sitio estaba esa luz. Pero cuando iba a cruzar la luz desapareció y pudo escuchar un grito. No le gustó la voz de aquel grito. Se giró asustado.

-¿Leo?- el sitio donde estaba era la alcantarilla. Estaba en su querida casa, la guarida.

-¿Pero qué...? Si antes no estaba aquí- se acordó del grito-. Leo.- entró al lugar para ver si le encontraba a él o a alguien de su familia.

Pero por desgracia para él sonó una risa. En la puerta de la entrada estaba Shredder. Pero era el Shredder Rojo.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- preguntó asustado.

-Te dije que me encargaría de ti niño. Y de tu familia.- bajó las escaleras y tiró el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

-Leo!- se acercaba cada vez más.

-Sí, pero tengo que decir que dio más guerra que el de morado.- enseñó su mano derecha y tenía la bandana morada de Donnie.

-Que...qué le has hecho...- Mikey tenía los ojos dilatados.

-Nada en comparación con lo que te haré a ti.- alzó su mano que tenía unas garras rojas. Pero antes de que le tocase lo más mínimo unas sais con mangos rojos le detuvo.

-De eso nada monstruo.- Mikey, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados delante de su cara para evitar el ataque, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su rudo hermano.

-Raph!

-¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MIS HERMANOS!- gritó Raphael.

-Ahora mismo lo vas a sentir.- y dicho eso con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y lo mandó a volar.

-NO. RAPH.

Raph cayó en el suelo desarmado, y el Shredder Rojo se acercó a él para aplastarle el tobillo.

-AAAAAAAHHHH.- gritó Raphael de dolor.

-PARA- dijo Mikey-. ¡PARA!

-No- Shredder cogió a Raph del cuello y lo levantó. Casi no se movía-. Aún falta lo mejor.- acercó su mano libre a su hombro izquierdo.

-Nonono, NO. NO! PARA. PARA.

-No.- y clavó las garras en el hombro de Raph, el cuál gritó tan alto que lo hubiera oído todo NY.

-NOOOOOOOOOO.- Mikey estaba helado. Podía ver un pequeño hilo de sangre correr por su plastón. Sacó sus garras del cuerpo inerte de Raphael y lo tira al suelo. Se gira y va hacia un Mikey en estado de Shock.

-R...Raph...- tenía lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Ahora toca acabar con otro.- dirigió su garra al cuello de Leo que estaba en el suelo.

-Es un sueño...esto es mentira, ¡esto es mentira!- se agarró de la cabeza con las manos y cerró los ojos- Mis hermanos están bien, están bien. Están vivos y en casa. No es real, no es real.

-Tarde o temprano esto pasará- Mikey miró a Shredder-. Tu peor pesadilla se hará realidad.

-¿Qué pesadilla?- le temblaba el labio del miedo. Shredder habló en un susurro.

-A estar solo- Mikey abrió la boca- y saber que nunca más volverás a tenerlos junto a ti- le miró a los ojos-. Si no lo hago yo, lo hará el de tu dimensión.- se dispuso a instalar la garra en el cuello de Leo.

-NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-NOOOOOOOOOOO.- Mikey se despertó de golpe en su cama. Estaba hiperventilando y temblaba. Tenía la mirada en la nada. La repentina entrada y salida de aire de su boca era lo único que escuchaba.

-Era, una pesadilla. Nada más. Solo una horrible pesadilla- empezó a llorar. Fue ahí cuando noto su cara húmeda. Había llorado en sueños-. Chicos, os echo de menos- se rompió a llorar-. Qui-quiero estar en...en casa, con vosotros tres y con Splinter. Qui-quiero que vo-vosotros entréis en mi... en mi cuarto y que me...me tranquilice con vuestras palabras. Quiero que...que...que Donnie me abrace, que Leo me acaricie la cabeza como...como hace siempre y que Raph m-me diga que deje de llorar como un bebé, que so-solo era una estúpida pesadilla y que no hay nada que temer- se había echo bolita-. Qui-quiero sentir vuestro cariño y que... estéis ahí para ayudarme. Me siento muy solo aquí y...y os necesito. Os necesito y mucho.- las lágrimas ya no salían pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su respiración volvía a ser normal.

-Necesito tomar el aire.- dicho eso se levantó de la cama y con sigilo ninja salió de su habitación. Ando por los pasillos de la cueva en puntillas para no despertar a nadie. Pero por desgracia no vio cómo Yukî abría los ojos y le vio.

-¿Mikey?- susurró Yukî mientras se rascaba un ojo. Mikey no le escucho y salió por la puerta de la cueva. Yukî se despertó completamente y fue corriendo a la habitación de Leo para avisarle.

-Leo. Leo.- Yukî estaba sacudiendo a un Leo completamente dormido.

-Hum, por favor una taza más...

-Este hasta sueña con el té- dijo Yukî-. Leo, Leo...

-Una y otra y otra vez, cae de la tetera el té.- empezó a cantar en sueños.

-Y empieza a cantar- a Yukî le empezaba a acabarse la pacienia, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a su oído y dijo-. Leo si no despiertas ahora, Usagi se bebera todo el té.- dicho eso Leo abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en un salto.

-Usagi no, yo también...eh?- cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación miró a los lados confundidos hasta que vio al conejito- Yukî, qué estás...

-Leo, es Mikey. Acabo de ver cómo salía por la entrada y se veía mal.

-¿Cómo que mal? ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado Leo.

-No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió llamarte.- Leo miró al conejo.

-Vale. Vamos a avisar al resto para ir a ver al pequeñín.

-Entendido. Me pido avisar a Raph y Chesire.- salió pitando a su habitación. Leo sacudió la cabeza.

Yukî entró a la habitación del mensajero, el cuál estaba roncando como una motosierra.

-Raphael!- saltó encima suya, haciendo que se despertara.

-Auch! ¡Yukî que haces! Más te vale que sea algo importante o...- el conejito le interrumpió.

-Es Mikey, a salio fuera de la cueva. Tenemos que salir a buscarle.- en eso Leo entró junto con Usagi.

-Tranquilo. Vamos a buscar al chico.- Raph se levantó de la cama y se puso de pie. En ese momento Donatello entró en el lugar.

-¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?- preguntó Donnie.

-He visto cómo Mikey salía de la cueva.- dijo Yukî.

-Y vamos a buscarle, ¿verdad?- Chesire apareció de repente en la habitación con su sonrisa.

-Oh, quería despertarte.- se quejó Yukî.

-Si ni siquiera sabes donde duermo.- dijo Chesire acercándose al conejo boca abajo.

-Pues...yo...eh...- Yukî se quedó sin palabras cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Venga vamos no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a buscar al chico.- dijo Raph mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Y April? ¿No la avisamos?- preguntó Chesire.

-No, ha tenido un día y una noche muy agotadora y necesita descansar.- dijo el Sabio.

-Vamos.- todos salieron por la puerta de la entrada donde estaba la roca y salieron a toda prisa.

Afuera estaba haciendo un aire helador. Las estrellas aún gobernaban en el cielo y sólo algunos animales ya estaban despiertos.

-¿Dónde puede estar?- preguntó Donnie.

-Ches, ¿no puedes ir a echar una ojeada por ahí?- preguntó Raph.

-No sé si podré encontrarlo, amigo.- respondió el gato.

-No va a ser necesario.- dijo Yukî.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Usagi.

-Por que dudo que estas huellas sean de un animal salvaje.- dijo Yukî mientras señalaba unas pequeñas huellas que parecían las de Mikey.

-Vamos.- todos siguieron a Raph.

Caminaron durante unos minutos por el bosque siguiendo las huellas de Mikey. Después de unos 10 minutos llegaron a una especie de claro donde la luz blanca de la luna iluminaba el sitio. Ahí vieron a Mikey, en un sitio precioso.

Mikey se encontraba sentado en un tronco caído, y justo delante del tronco se encontraba un pequeño lago de unos 8 metros de radio. Se podía ver el tono plateado del agua gracias al reflejo de la luna, y algunos pececillos nadaban tranquilamente sobre el agua. Los árboles que rodeaban ese sitio sonaban gracias al viento y a las hojas que se mecian tranquilamente. Mikey miraba a algunos peces en el agua para olvidar esa pesadilla, pero nada. Cuando sus amigos estaban a punto de salir de las sombras para preguntarle qué hacía allí Mikey tomó aire y empezó a hacer algo que le relajaba, cantar. Y para relajarse decidió cantar una canción de su juego favorito. (Por favor ver el vídeo primero para así podáis saber el ritmo y el tono de voz de nuestro pequeñín.)

\- Asriel oyó su llanto,

él cayó desde muy alto.

Se acercó para asegurarse de que

no se había echo daño.

Mikey estaba rapeando una canción con una voz muy bonita y relajante.

No contestaba, él ya temía lo peor abrió los ojos, su corazón se calmó.

Le llevó con sus padres,

Asgore y Toriel,

los que le adoptaron como

a su segundo hijo.

Los chicos al escuchar a Mikey cantar no querían interrumpirle, así que se sentaron en el suelo y le escucharon cantar esa canción.

Fue el Primer Humano aquí en caer,

llenó el mundo de los monstruos

de un color muy distinto.

Mikey ya estaba más relajado, y en su cara dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahí estaba él, era su amigo,

crecieron juntos.

Todos le querían, él el que más

pero un día el humano enfermó.

Temió volver a estar solo

era más que un amigo,

era parte de su familia.

En eso la cara de Mikey se puso rígida. No sabía por qué pero esa canción le recordaba a cuando Leo fue herido de gravedad por culpa de Shredder.

Su última petición

fue ver esas flores doradas.

Al día siguente

él murió en aquella cama.

Se acordó de la pesadilla. Esa canción en vez de ayudarle parecía que lo deprimia más. Pero le encantaba esa música, y quería al menos terminar la mitad.

Golpeado por el dolor

él decidió absorber su alma.

Y con decisión subió

a la superficie humana.

Llegó su parte favorita de la canción, el estribillo.

Quiero entender lo que sucedió porque duele tanto.

Porque hoy siento este dolor

no quiero dejarte.

Poco a poco todo este dolor,

se desvanecera.

Mikey paró de cantar. La canción le recordaba a ese momento. Le recordaba ese miedo de perder a su hermano que tuvo. El miedo de llegar a ser sólo tres hermanos y no cuatro. Miedo de tener que despedirse de él para siempre. Miró al agua triste pero escuchó los aplausos de sus amigos. Giró su cabeza y pudo ver a las contra partes de sus hermanos y a Yukî , Chesire y Usagi que aplaudían. Bueno, Leo y Usagi aplaudían muy exageradamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y porqué aplaudis?- preguntó confundido Mikey.

-Es que te vi saliendo de la cueva y avisé a los otros.- dijo Yukî.

-Y aplaudimos amigo mío por tu gran talento para la canción.- dijo Usagi mientras aún aplaudía.

-¿Talento?- dijo incrédulo- Pero si no canto bien.- dijo sin importancia.

-De eso nada. Si decías que nosotros cantabamos bien, tú eres un fenómeno musical.- dijo Leo con total sinceridad.

-¿De verdad que canto tan bien?- preguntó con un ligero rubor.

-Cantas genial.- dijo Yukî.

-Concuerdo con el conejito.- dijo Chesire flotando en el aire.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué canción era esa?- preguntó Usagi poniéndose enfrente suya y abriendo los ojos.

-Era de mi juego favorito. Me la encontré en Internet.- explicó.

-Mikey- el nombrado miró a Yukî-, ¿en tu dimensión por la noche tenéis los ojos rojos?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué?- todos le miraron y sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas de antes.

-¿Eh? A bueno, es que...

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Leo con preocupación.

-Nada, es que...tuve un mal sueño.

-¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó Yukî.

-Si, exacto- sonrió Mikey-. Tuve una muy mala pesadilla y salí para relajarme.

-Pues te relajas muy bien.- dijo Chesire flotando en el aire.

-¿No puedes estar ni dos minutos de pie en el suelo?- preguntó Raph.

-No amigo.- Mikey se echo a reír ante eso.

-Veo que eres bipolar Mikey.- dijo Usagi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que hace nada estabas triste y ahora te estás riendo.

-Eso no es ser bipolar.

-¡Claro que sí!- entre cerró los ojos con enfado mientras se ponía de puntillas.

-Fue a hablar el indicado.- dijo Leo.

-Vosotros dos sois únicos.- susurró Yukî.

-Venga, volvamos a la cueva. Mañana será un largo día.- dijo Donatello mientras emprendia el camino a casa.

-Claro.- todos siguieron al Sabio hasta la cueva. No sabían el día que les esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: hasta aquí el episodio. Dentro de poco tendréis el episodio.

Raph: ya veremos.

Yo: pues sí. Y cuando acabe esta historia voy a escribir otra que será oscura y siniestra.

Leo: das miedo.

Yo: je. Buenos pues nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


	11. de camino a casa

Yo: halo jóvenes ninjas y feliz navidad y reyes!

Raph: atrasados.

Yo: si si ya lo sé y lo siento, pero estuve castigada.

Leo: y sigues.

Yo: ya lo sé pero me dejan un rato con el móvil para escribir. Y tengo mis pelis de terror para ver con vosotros.

Donnie: bueno...

Yo: vale con Raph y Mikey, pero me llega.

Todos: pues vale.

Yo: mmmm (los miro con mala cara). Bueno después de ni se sabe de tiempo

dejando esta historia de lado por fin la continuación. Y el siguiente estará repleto de acción.

Raph: verás...

Yo: cállate. Bueno como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show.

Mikey: por cierto hay una canción en este cap que es preciosa. Se llama "Secret garden flowerfell" y el cantante es Riglox. La recomiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente Mikey se despertó normal. No había tenido otra pesadilla, por suerte. Se levantó, arregló su cama y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para desayunar.

Allí ya estaban todos sentados desayunando. Leo y Usagi estaban juntos con cada uno una taza en su mano llena de té. Al lado de Usagi estaba Yukî comiendo un trozo gigante de pastel color rosa. A su lado estaba April con su armadura plateada. Al otro lado de la mesa estaba Chesire sentado (milagrosamente) en la silla comiendo una galleta de chocolate. A su lado estaba Raphael con un plato lleno de bayas. Después había un sitio vació y a su lado estaba Donatello comiendo lo que parecían tortitas de colores con un vaso de leche. Mikey sonrió y fue rumbo a la mesa rogando que no les preguntase la pesadilla de anoche. Pero antes de asomarse por la puerta escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del pasillo de su derecha. Desde donde estaba pudo ver una mesa gigante donde estaba el rey sentado junto a muchas personas.

Extrañado por eso entró en la habitación donde estaban sus amigos. Yukî fue el primero en verle.

-Fuenf fias Mifey.- saludo Yukî con la boca llena de tarta. Todos miraron a Mikey.

-Buenos días.- dejó ver una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.- le dijo Raph mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado. Mikey cogió tarta hecha de aquellas frutas que cogió con Yukî y un mogollón de galletas de todos los colores y sabores. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el hambre del chico.

-¿Pero cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?- preguntó April.

-Anoche.- dijo Mikey y acto seguido bebió un vaso de leche. April se quedó aún más sorprendida.

-Tranquila April, este tiene un agujero negro en el estómago.- dijo Raph con gracia. Todos se rieron.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Raphita.- este abrió los ojos ante el mote.

-¿Raphita?- preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz. Los demás se aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Si, así es como llamo al de mi dimensión- tragó su comida y miró a Raph con duda-. ¿Te molesta que te llame así? Por que si quieres paro de llamarte así.- Raph sintió pena por él.

-No tranquilo, no pasa nada- le pone la mano en el hombro-. Siempre que solo tú me llames así.

-Aahh, Raph- se quejó Chesire-. No vale.

-Tú te callas.- Mikey se rió ante eso.

-No te pases hombre.- intentó controlar Donatello.

-Aunque bueno, tampoco me importaría que me llamase así una chica guapa, en mi habitación.- sonrió con picardía.

-¡RAPHAEL!- le gritó Leo y Donnie a la vez. April sólo cerró los ojos con fastidio, Chesire sonrió por lo dicho por Raph y Usagi... la verdad él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba con su taza llena de té. Mikey y Yukî ladearon la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yukî.

-No lo entiendo.- dijo Mikey con su característica inocencia. Los demás suspiraron al saber que no pilló la broma.

-Es mejor así- dijo Leo-. No me gustaría que Raphael fuera el culpable de la muerte de tu inocencia.

-No lo pillo- todos menos Yukî rieron ante el menor-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me perdí?- miró a Yukî.

-Ni idea, no lo pillo.- todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-Venid, os llevaremos a la sala de armas.- dijo April. Todos les siguieron.

-Mikey, tú lo entendiste?- preguntó Yukî subiéndose a los hombros de Mikey.

-No. Venga vamos.

Los siete fueron todos juntos por los largos pasillos de la cueva hasta que llegaron a una puerta gigante de metal. April se acercó a la puerta y la empujó como si nada, haciendo que se abriera. Los chicos miraron dentro asombrados. Una habitación blanca del tamaño de su Dojo estaba con estanterías llenas de espadas de piedra, arcos, flechas, lanzas, cadenas... había de todo. Bueno, casi de todo.

-Aquí es donde se guardan todas las armas de la cueva- los chicos se acercaban para tocarlas-. Aunque veo que tenéis armas nuevas.- dijo April señalando los sais, el boo y los nunchakus de Mikey.

-Sí, pero no viene mal coger algo normal también.- dijo Raph mientras cogía un mazo lleno de pinchos.

-A Slash no le gustará que le cojas su arma.- le dijo Chesire.

-Es verdad.- dijo dejando el mazo donde estaba.

-Yo cogeré estas.- Mikey cogió un arco de madera clara junto a un montón de flechas con la punta negra.

-Pfff, ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con eso?- preguntó Raphael divertido. Mikey le miró enfadado y luego giró su cabeza buscando algo. Sonrió al encontrar un cráneo humano que llevaría muerto muchos años.

-Oye April- la nombrada le miró-. ¿Esa calavera es importante?- le señaló el objeto.

-Ah no, está solo de decoración. Por?- dijo April.

-Gracias.- Mikey cogió una flecha y la puso en el arco. Tenso la cuerda y entre cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su objetivo.

-Venga, quieron ver cuántos centímetros alcanzas.- dijo Raph.

-Raphael, yo que tú no me burlaria del pequeñín.- le advirtió Chesire.

-Venga ya, pero ni siquiera April, que es la mejor apuntando puede...- Raphael se calló la boca al ver cómo la flecha de Mikey se clavaba justo en la mitad de la frente de la calavera. Mikey sonrió de oreja a oreja y se giró para ver la cara de sus amigos. Todos menos Chesire estaban impresionados, pero el que más era Raphael. Un poco más y se hubiera desencajado la mandíbula. Mikey fue caminando hasta ellos y cuando pasó delante de Raph le dijo sin pararse.

-¿Decías Raph?- y salió del cuarto con el arco y la flecha.

-Te lo dije.- Chesire le dio un choque amistoso en la espalda y empezó a flotar en el aire.

-Vaya con el Mikey, está lleno de secretos que desconocemos.- dijo Usagi moviendo sus brazos con misterio.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que dices?- le preguntó Yukî.

-La mayoría de las veces.- sonrió con una cara de loco, cosa que sin querer asusto un poco al conejo.

-Usagi, le asustas.- le dijo Leo al sentir al conejo sujetando un poco la pierna izquierda de este. Usagi puso una cara normal y agachó sus orejas.

-Lo siento mucho chico, sabes que no era mi intención asustarte.- le pasó la mano en la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé.- se separó de la pierna de Leo y sonrió.

-Lo que me sorprende es que aún no hayas asustado a Mikey.- dijo Raph con gracia.

-Y yo.- bromeó el Sabio. April solo sonrió.

-Coger las armas que necesitáis y vamos.- Leo cogió una espada de piedra un poco más grande que sus katanas; Raphael cogió unas diez piedras de metal rodeadas de pinchos o mejor dicho, clavos; Donatello al no ser de lucha y ser más de leer y fabricar cosas no sabía mucho de armas por lo que no cogió nada más al igual que Usagi. Pero este lo hacía por pura pereza de llevar otra arma; Yukî estaba encantado con esto, debido a que no lo trataban como a un niño, al contrario, lo trataban como a un auténtico guerrero. Le gustaba que la gente y sobre todo sus amigos se preocuparan por él, pero cuando esa preocupación era exceso no le agradaba. Yukî cogió una daga que había en uno de las estanterías de la pared. Era de metal y de un color gris muy blanquito y el mango de madera oscura. En el mango llevaba el dibujo del rey negro.

-Tienes buen gusto.- le dijo April.

-Gracias.

-Vamos, el rey quería deciros algo antes de que nos fuéramos.- April seguido de los otros salieron del salón de armas (que nada más quedarse vacía se cerró sola mágicamente) y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón. Mikey los esperaba delante de la puerta con el caparazón pegado a la misma.

April tocó la puerta y la abrió. Los ocho entraron como un pelotón (un grupo militar) y al estar cerca del trono del rey hicieron una reverencia normal. A Mikey se le hacía raro no hacerle la reverencia japonesa, pero la hizo igualmente.

-¿Nos quería ver, majestad?- preguntó April sin mirarle.

-Así es- respondió el rey-. Podéis levantaros ya- dijo amablemente pero con su cara de explicación (la cara que pone Splinter cuando habla con sus hijos). Los chicos le hicieron caso y se quedaron de pie-. Ya me he enterado se que vais a ir al palacio del rey rojo.

-Así es.- afirmó April.

-Y yo voy con ellos, me sé ese castillo de pe a pa.- dijo Raph poniendo su pulgar en su pecho orgulloso.

-Ya veo. Estoy seguro de que tenéis un plan para llevar a Michelangelo hacia el portal del castillo para devolverlo a casa.- dijo seguro el rey.

-Si majestad.- dijo el Sabio.

-Pero quiero saber cuál es el...- pero el rey no pudo terminar ya que Slash entró a toda prisa a la sala sel trono.

-Majestad, siento mucho interrumpirle pero tengo una noticia muy urgente.

-¿Qué sucede, Slash?- preguntó el rey.

-Es oficial majestad- enseñó un pergamino de papel blanco-, estamos en guerra.

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Un caballero joven del rey rojo estaba andando por alrededor, y cuando los hombres y yo fuimos para pelear con él, me dio esto y se fue hacia el castillo de cartas.

El tomó el papel y lo leyó. Su cara demostraba una preocupación asombrosa.

-Gran Sabio, es mejor que esperéis por ahora.- levantó la mirada para mirar al nombrado.

-Si majestad.

-Pe-pero necesito ir allí- empezó a decir Mikey-. Tengo que atravesar el portal ese para volver a casa.

-Ya lo sabemos Mikey pero es mejor esperar.- intentó razonar Donatello.

-Es que no puedo esperar. Necesito volver cuanto antes y no puedo esperar a que termine la guerra.

-Pero no vas a esperar a que termine.- dijo Leo.

-Pero necesito...sabéis que? Como veo que no me vais a ayudar, lo haré yo solo- diho con voz firme-. Entraré yo en el castillo de cartas y atravesare ese portal.

-Mikey, es muy peligroso.- dijo Raph al ver que lo decía en serio.

-En mi dimensión me he enfrentado al peligro todos los días durante el último año de mi vida, podré con esto- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-. Gracias por la ayuda.

-Majestad, por favor- Yukî subió las escaleras y quedó justo enfrente del trono para hablar con el rey-. Mikey necesita ayuda, y podemos ayudar- todos le escucharon, incluso Mikey que se quedó parado en la puerta-. Ahora que el rey declaró la guerra tenéis razón para salir y atacar el castillo. En eso los soldados estarán distraídos y será más fácil entrar al castillo. Mikey nos ha ayudado mucho, no podemos dejarle ahora- todos le prestaban atención-. Él está muy preocupado por su familia y si nosotros ya nos preocupamos por él, su familia aún más. Además, hasta que se vaya a casa estará en peligro, es mejor que se vaya cuanto antes- miró suplicante al rey-. Por favor majestad.

El rey miró al conejito y luego a Mikey que estaba parado en la puerta. El niño tenía razón, mientras permaneciera en Habilon estaría en peligro, era mejor llevarlo a casa cuanto antes. Suspiró.

-Tienes razón.- todos (incluido Mikey) miraron sorprendidos al rey.

-Espere, ¿de verdad?- preguntó Yukî.

-Si. Es mejor que Michelangelo se marche lo más rápido posible. Mientras permanezca aquí estará en peligro, es mejor que se marche de Habilon lo antes posible.

Los chicos sonrieron ante la noticia, pero se giraron para ver a Mikey, que estaba cabizbajo. Yukî estaba por acercarse cuando Mikey levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia los presentes con una sonrisa. Se paró delante de todos.

-Gracias, de verdad, pero aún no me voy a ir.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos, incluido el rey.

-Donnie, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que podía participar en la guerra?- el nombrado asintió-. Pues hasta que hayamos derrotado al rey rojo yo no me muevo de Habilon.

-Espera, pero sabes lo que dices?- le dijo Raphael.

-Si, pero no os voy a dejar solos- sacó sus nunchakus y puso pose de defensa-. Si vosotros vais a luchar, yo os acompaño en la batalla.- el rey se sorprendió por la actitud del chico.

-Michelangelo, por favor, acerca te- Mikey subió las escaleras y se puso delante del rey-. He podido ver en ti una gran determinación y valor ahora, algo que me ha sorprendido y alegrado. Eres un gran guerrero y un buen compañero, estoy seguro de que ganarás todas las batallas en las que participes- Mikey estaba conteniendo toda su alegría y tenía una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro-. Tus amigos me han dicho que eres muy hábil y rápido en las batallas, y eso ayuda mucho. Por tu corazón tan especial que tienes quiero darte esto.- de su costado sacó un cuchillo de unos 25 cm de largo junto con el mango. Era de un color plateado color plata y el mango color dorado. Junto al mango estaba el mismo dibujo de su clan, pero en vez de círculos eran corazones.

-"Si Raph viera esto ya no llevaría sus sais ni en broma."- pensó divertido Mikey.

-Este cuchillo era mío. Se suponía que iba a ser de mi hijo cuando ascendiera al trono, pero como eso ya no va a ser posible, prefiero dartelo a ti, sé que sabrás usarlo.- Mikey después de curiosear un poco el cuchillo miró al rey con una sonrisa enorme.

-Gracias majestad.- agradeció mientras hacía una reverencia japonesa. Los chicos sonrieron.

-Muy bien. Slash- la tortuga gigante se acercó al rey-, prepara a los guerreros, en unas horas partiremos hacia el castillo.

-A la orden majestad.- desapareció por la puerta.

-Mientras podéis ir yendo al castillo, pero tened cuidado.

-Si.- dijo April e hicieron una reverencia antes de salir por la gran puerta de madera.

Mikey guardó el cuchillo del rey al lado de su nunchaku.

-Vaya, chicos gracias por...

-¿¡DONNIE?!- preguntaron todos a la vez (excepto Donatello). Mikey saltó ante el tremendo grito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado.

-En la sala del trono lo has llamado Donnie.- dijo Leo incrédulo.

-Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?- miró a Donnie.

-Mikey, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le preguntó al chico.

-Sí, que te llamaban el Sabio o Gran Sabio. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- no entendía.

-Pues que es así como me llaman realmente- Mikey abrió los ojos sorprendido-. Son muy pocos los que me llaman por mi nombre, incluso se pueden contar menos que con una mano sola.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó.

-Mikey, el Sabio es un puesto de mucha autoridad, casi tanta como la del rey.- le dijo Raphael.

-Solamente April le llama así.- dijo Usagi señalando a la nombrada.

-Incluso yo le llamo así.- dijo Chesire levitando.

-Entonces, ¿está mal que te llame así y no por el Sabio?- preguntó tímidamente Mikey con los ojos tristes y una pequeña mueca. Donatello se rió y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Recuerda que cuando nos conocimos te dije que me podías llamar así que no me importaba, y es verdad.- Mikey sonrió.

-¿Nosotros te podemos llamar así?- preguntó Chesire.

-No.- dijo con voz firme y cara seria.

-Oh venga- repuso Usagi-. ¿Y por qué él si puede?- señaló al nombrado.

-Por que soy especial.- dijo poniendo una careta como un niño pequeño y colocándose detrás de Donnie. Todos se rieron.

-Muy bien, andando.- dijo April metiendo prisa.

-Ahh son cuatro horas de camino.- se quejó Usagi.

-Pues cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos.- April estaba casi en la entrada. Todos soltaron una queja general y empezaron a andar hasta que a Mikey se le ocurre algo.

-Donnie- miró al niño-, no habrá por casualidad un cuarto de fabricar cosas con herramientas, no?

-Pues si, justo allí- señaló una puerta pequeña con una habitación no muy amplia. Era oscuro y tenía una mesa repleta de trastos-. Para que?- pero le ignoró.

-Esperad unos minutos aquí, ahora vereis.- dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

Todos salieron a fuera a esperar al chico. Hacía calor ahí fuera pero la sombra de los árboles y el ligero viento que hacía lo refrescaba. Leo y Usagi estaban de pie cantando canciones sobre té y estrellas; Raphael entrenaba con sus nuevos conocimientos de lucha contra el tronco de un árbol; Donatello y April estaban sentados al lado de la entrada hablando sobre las posibles consecuencias de la guerra; Yukî estaba andando y saltando entre las ramas de los árboles mientras con movimientos rápidos cortaba las hojas; y Chesire estaba casi durmiendo en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Qué será que está haciendo Mikey para que esté 20 minutos ahí dentro?- preguntó molesto Raphael.

-Raph tranquilo, no le metas prisa y disfruta de este momento de paz. Siempre estás corriendo por esas cartas.- le dijo Chesire.

-Puff, vale. Pero que no tarde mucho.- se cruzó de brazos. Chesire estaba a punto de dormir cuando se empezó a sonar. Todos se giraron para saber qué producía ese sonido y daba la casualidad que era Mikey. Este salió de la guarida montado en algo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curioso Yukî mientras bajaba del árbol.

-Se llama skate. Lo he fabricado yo.- Mikey estaba montado en una tabla de madera negra con unas ruedas pequeñas parecidas al plástico.

-Guauuuuuu.- exclamaron todos.

-Sirve para ir más rápido y divertirte.

-Oye eso no vale- dijo Usagi enfadado-. Así no te vas a cansar.

-Je, en ningún momento dije que lo hice sólo para mí.- de detrás suya sacó 6 skates más. Todos abrieron los ojos.

-¿Existe alguien más bondadoso y amistoso que Michelangelo aparte de mi Leonardo?- dijo Usagi dando vueltas alrededor de Mikey y después le cogió un skate.

-Pelotero.- dijo Mikey.

-¿Qué significa pelotero?- preguntó Yukî.

-Pelotero es una persona que está diciendo cosas buenas o que favorecen a otra persona para caerle bien o conseguir algo.- le explicó Donatello.

-Vale.

-Venga andando.- dijo Raphael cogiendo un skate al igual que el resto.

-Esperad, ¿sabéis como montar en...- pero antes de que Mikey terminase la pregunta todos se subían al skate, pero inmediatamente todos se cayeron, todos menos Yukî que mantenía el equilibrio- skate?- terminó con una cara de "como no".

-Vaya, tampoco es tan difícil.- Yukî ya estaba andando un poco encima de la tabla.

-Para ti no será difícil.- dijo Raphael.

-Tranquilos, el maestro os enseñará. Primero...- Mikey estaba enseñando a los demás a andar.

Una hora después todos estaban de camino al castillo montados en los skates. Mikey iba al frente seguido del resto. Mikey iba tarareando una canción sin letra.

-Tu tu tu-ru, tu tu tu tu-ru-ru,tu-ru-ru-tu.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso Usagi.

-Ah tararear una canción que es de mis favoritas, se llama Megalovania.

-Canta una canción.- sugirió Yukî al recordar cantar a andar Mikey.

-Bueno, por mí...

-¿Te sabes alguna bonita?- preguntó Leo.

-Pues sí. Si la sé.

-Canta.- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Vale vale.- Mikey se preparó para cantar.

QUERIDA, MARÍA

¿COMO CRECE TU JARDÍN?

SERÁS LA, SÉPTIMA

DAMA QUE VINO AQUI.

MUY SUAVE, RESPONDE,

BAJANDO LA MIRADA

NO HAY TIEMPO, Y TEMO,

VER ESTA FLOR MARCHITAR.

Mikey cantaba con un tono un poco agudo, pero eso hacía una canción hermosa.

REINICIO EL TIEMPO

Y CRECE UNA FLOR MÁS.

CRECE UNA FLOR MÁS.

SIN OPORTUNIDAD

MI MAGIA MORIRÁ.

TU MAGIA MORIRÁ.

UNA SOMBRA DETRÁS

ME OFRECE SU AMISTAD.

NO EN-TIEN-DO

EL POR QUE,

DIJO:

QUERIDA, MARÍA

¿CÓMO CRECE TU JARDÍN?

SERÁS LA, SÉPTIMA

DAMA QUE VINO AQUI.

MUY SUAVE, RESPONDE,

BAJANDO LA MIRADA

NO HAY TIEMPO,Y TEMO,

VER ESTA FLOR MARCHITAR.

Todos estaban impresionados ante la voz de Mikey, incluso hacía que sonara triste y a la vez bonita.

ME DESVANEZCO EN ESTA

RUTA SIN FINAL.

RUTA SIN FINAL.

A LA DERIVA ESTOY,

POR ESTA AMISTAD.

POR ESTA AMISTAD.

QUIZÁ ME AMABA POR

LA FORMA EN QUE ME HABLÓ.

NO EN-TIEN-DO EL POR QUE,

DIJE:

En esta parte Mikey cambió su voz a una más grave.

QUERIDA, MARÍA.

¿CÓMO CRECE TU JARDÍN?

QUÉDATE, CONMIGO.

YA NO SÉ HACIA DONDE IR.

MUY SUAVE, BAJANDO LA MIRADA

NO HAY TIEMPO,

Y TEMO, VER ESTA FLOR MARCHITAR.

QUERIDA, MARÍA

¿CÓMO CRECE TU JARDÍN?

NO SEAS LA, SÉPTIMA

DAMA QUE VINO AQUI.

MUY SUAVE, RESPONDE,

BAJANDO LA MIRADA

NO HAY TIEMPO, Y TEMO,

VER ESTA FLOR MARCHITAR.

Mikey acabó de cantar. Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Seguro que en tu casa deben estar contentísimos de tenerte como cantante.- dijo Yukî.

-No- dijo Mikey- ni siquiera les he dicho que canto.

-¿CÓMO?- preguntaron Leo y Usagi a la vez.

-Es que no se los quiero decir.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Chesire.

-Es que mis hermanos suelen reirse de algunas cosas de mí, sobre todo Raph. Mis miedos, las cosas que me gustan, y no quiero que también se ría de mi voz- dijo con la cabeza gacha y tono triste-. Por eso hay veces que me aguanto el miedo en casa, como lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Te escapas de casa cuando tienes pesadillas?- preguntó Donatello.

-Si, desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo triste. Antes de que pudieran decir nada subió la mirada y vio algo.

-Chicos- todos se detuvieron-. Hemos llegado.

Se pusieron en línea y vieron el castillo de cartas rojo.

-¿Listos?- preguntó April. Todos asintieron- Pues vamos.

Dicho eso fueron corriendo directos al castillo. Lo que Mikey no sabía era que a través de un portal mágico sus hermanos oyeron todas sus palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo: y hasta aquí.

Raph: ya me estoy viendo la paliza.

Yo: ni te imaginas lo que tengo planeado para él.

Leo: Talia, eres nuestra amiga pero si le haces algo a Mikey...

Raph: yo haré un puzzle con tu cuerpo. Así que cuidadito con mi hermano.

Yo: tranquilo fieras, que va a seguir vivito y coleando. Bueno antes de que los tres me maten por que sus caras dicen eso, nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un enorme booyakasha.


	12. buscando el portal

-insertar música épica barra religiosa- Y los mares y los cielos se abrieron, cuando Talia43 actualizó capítulo -insertar junto a la música el grito de la película Sparta-

Ok ya paro xD. Lo siento tenía que hacerlo.

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Cuánto tiempo no?- tiene una gota en el cráneo estilo anime- pero bueno aquí os traigo la historia. Y tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

La mala es que en menos de seis capítulos esta historia ya estará terminada.

La buena es que esos seis caps habrá feels, pelea épica, lágrimas, partes rompe kokoros... habrá de todo.

Por cierto tengo algo que comentaros. Hace una semana estaba viendo la saga de películas de Resident Evil con una amiga e hicimos una apuesta por quién moría primero. Yo aposté por una chica y...fue la que sobrevivió. Bueno, os estaréis preguntando, ¿y esto que me importa? Pues la apuesta era que si perdía tendría que escribir una historia... foncest...de las tortugas

Así es. Así que decirme de que pareja la hago. Aclaro que yo soy fuyoshi de corazón (el yaoi dominará el mundo xD) pero no me gusta el foncest (hermano x hermano) pero yo respeto los gustos. Y tendré que escribir una historia así.

Espero que me digáis en los comentarios y nos leemos abajo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el espacio oscuro de entre las dimensiones la versión alterna de Mikey estaba por un lado viendo a Mikey ir directo hacia el castillo, y por otro a los hermanos de Mikey que habían escuchado todo. Se dejó ver su cara en la pantalla dimensional.

-Bueno, ¿que os parece lo que acabais de ver?- les preguntó.

-No sabía eso- dijo Raph-. Normalmente suele ser muy...Mikey.

-No queríamos que se sintiera así por nuestra culpa.- dijo Donnie un poco arrepentido.

-Bueno es que la verdad...- Casey iba a seguir pero April le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Tu calladito Casey.- le dijo.

-Bueno, sin querer nos damos cuenta de las cosas que hieren a las personas.- dijo el Mikey alterno boca abajo.

-Sí.- dijo Leo.

-Y la verdad es que eso no es nada.- dijo el mini-Mikey con cara triste.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-Ya vereis más adelante a lo que me refiero. Adiós- dicho esto hizo desaparecer el portal. Se puso normal-. No sé si estarán preparados para eso.- dijo preocupado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Delante de la muralla del reino de cartas de corazones rojo había guardias armados con espadas de piedra. Los chicos se escondieron en unos arbustos justo delante.

-Maldita sea, hay por lo menos cincuenta guardias.- dijo Raphael entre dientes.

-Aunque pelearamos todos juntos serían demasiado- dijo April. Mikey miró alrededor hasta que se acercó a un árbol-. Debemos encontrar otra entrada.

-O esperar a que venga el rey.- dijo Yukî.

-No, tardaría demasiado y nos descubrirían.- dijo Donatello.

-¿Pues que hacemos?- preguntó Usagi.

-Yo lo sé, utilizar la táctica ninja.- dijo Mikey. Todos se giraron para ver a Mikey y le vieron con una liana (la planta esa de la jungla que es como una cuerda) gigante y verde.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó Chesire.

-Pues...esto.- con la liana hizo un nudo en un extremo y la lanzó a la muralla. La liana se quedó enganchada en un hueco que había entre dos cartas. Mikey tras asegurarse de que no había peligro de que se soltara la liana empezó a subir justo cuando los guardias estaban de espaldas. April puso un dedo delante de la boca para que el resto guardara silencio. Todos juntos fueron subiendo en fila india.

Llegaron encima de la muralla. Y lo que vieron dentro no les alegró mucho.

-Diablos, está repleto de guardias.- dijo April enfadada.

-Mikey, cuál es el plan.- preguntó Usagi.

-Raph, conoces un camino para llegar hasta allí, ¿no?- el nombrado sacudió la cabeza-. Bien, uno debe distraer a los guardas mientras el resto sube. Cuando todos estén arriba el distraidor también subirá.

-Esa palabra no existe.- dijo Donnie.

-Que más da, vamos.- dijo Raphael decidido.

-¿Quién los distrae?- preguntó Usagi.

-Dejarme eso a mí.- dijo Yukî saliendo directo a los guardias.

-Yukî.- le llamó Leo.

-Ven aquí.- le susurró Raphael en tono serio, pero era muy tarde.

Yukî fue saltando por las copas de los árboles que había dentro del castillo. En uno de ellos se paró justo encima de un grupo enorme de guardias. Se tumbó en la rama y de un saquito sacó una piedra pequeña del tamaño de una canica. La apuntó al guardia que tenía delante y la disparó. La piedra le dio en el cuello al guarda que miró en todos lados.

-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó el guarda enfadado.

-¿Quién ha sido qué?- preguntó el que estaba a su derecha.

-El gracioso que me ha tirado algo al cuello.- respondió.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó otro guarda.

-Nada, supongo.- Yukî se aguantó la risa y tiró otra piedra a la pierna del segundo guarda.

-Oye solo por que no esté de acuerdo contigo no necesitas patearme.

-¿Y ahora qué dices tú? Yo no hice nada.

-Si, seguro- se acercó amenazante-. ¿¡Te crees que soy idiota?!

Los guardas cercanos se acercaron para ser que sucedía, y aprovechando ese momento Raphael guió a los demás por una cornisa demasiado larga.

-Por aquí- susurró. Todos fueron entrando en fila india menos Mikey, que se quedó esperando fuera.

-Yukî- el nombrado le miró-. Ya vamos.

-Je jeje. Voy.- con sigilo fue saltando por los árboles hasta donde Mikey.

Ambos entraron a dentro donde había un pasillo de color rojo con suelo y techo blanco.

-Venid, tenemos que ir por la derecha para luego...- antes de que Raph pudiera terminar de hablar tres guardas aparecieron delante suya.

-¡INTRUSOS!- el primer guarda iba a darle con la espada de piedra pero por acto reflejo Raphael se deslizó a un lado.

-Guau, ¿cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Leo.

-No lo sé ni yo- dijo esquivando otro espadazo y dando una patada lateral-. Y eso aún menos.- dijo sorprendido al verlo desmayado en el suelo. El segundo fue directo a por Leo y Donnie. Donnie hizo girar su nuevo palo boo para distraer al guardia. Este paró al ver a Donatello.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó y se dio cuenta de quién era-. ES EL SABIO.

-Hasta que alguien se dio cuenta.- bromeó dando una vuelta en el sitio y pasando el boo giratorio por las manos. April aprovechó eso.

-¡Nunca bajes la guardia en una batalla!- dijo dandole en el pecho con la espada. Se fue para atrás y cayó al suelo.

-Oye, se supone que tenemos que hacer algo o...- dijo Usagi parado mientras veía a los otro pelear pero el tercer guarda se acercó por detrás con la espada de piedra en la mano (no penséis mal XD).

-¡USAGI!- gritó Leo preocupado. Justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de tocar su cabeza sacó su espada y la puso en horizontal parando la espada enemiga.

-¿¡Pero qué...?!- exclamaron Usagi y el guarda a la vez y sorprendidos. Usagi de repente se agachó y con rapidez y agilidad se coló entre las piernas del otro para poder darle una patada giratoria en la espalda. El guarda cayó al suelo y Usagi le dio con el mango de la espada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Que guay~.- dijo el conejo saltando.

-¿Quién es el loco ahora?- dijo divertido Leonardo.

-Hey pareja, por aquí.- dijo Raph guiando a todos por el pasillo derecho. Empezaron a caminar atentos.

-Que raro, ¿no?- preguntó Yukî.

-¿Por qué lo dices, pequeñín?- preguntó Leo y Usagi a la vez.

-Por que no hay más guardas a parte de los tres de hace rato.- dijo.

-Tienes razón, lo normal es que esté lleno.- dijo el Sabio pensativo.

-¿Pero cuanto menos guardas no es mejor?- preguntó Usagi sin entender.

-Pero es muy raro- dijo Mikey-. Manteneros alerta.- todos asintieron.

-Es muy agradable andar por los pasillos del castillo sin nadie alrededor- dijo Raph tranquilo hasta que escuchó unos ruidos delante suya-. O no, no me digas que los acabo de invocar.

Al final del pasillo se podían ver las sombras de unos guardias acercándose.

-Ahora que hacemos.- dijo Yukî con miedo.

-Huuuuuummmmm...tengo una idea.- dijo Mikey con cara de alegría.

Un minuto después una manada entera de guardias pasaron por el pasillo sin ver a absolutamente nadie. Lo que no sabían era que encima de sus cabezas se encontraban los chicos sujetados al techo.

-Cómo mola.- susurró Yukî. Cuando estuvieron solos bajaron de un salto aterrizando perfectamente.

-Está bien esto de ser ninja.- dijo Raphael.

-Pues si. Estoy haciendo cosas que ni sabía que se podían hacer.- Leo seguía asombrado por sus nuevas dotes.

-Como sea, por aquí.- Raphael lea siguió guiando por los pasillos del castillo.

Por el camino se encontraron con seis o siete guardias más, pero con un par de giros y unas katas los vencian fácilmente. Por fin llegaron a una gran puerta de plata.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó April.

-Así es. Esta es la sala prohibida, donde están los antiguos inventos del antiguo Sabio de Habilon- explicó Raphael-. Debe de estar ahí lo que buscamos.

-Muy bien, y cómo se supone que vamos a...- Usagi se apoyó en la puerta con la mano izquierda mientras se sujetaba la cadera con la otra mano, pero la puerta que estaba abierta se abrió y Usagi cayó al interior de la habitación-...AAAHHHH.- se cayó por unos diez escalones que había detrás.

-¿Usagi estás bien?- preguntó Leo preocupado yendo al lado del conejo. Los otros le siguieron.

-Auch, creo que sí- se rasco la nuca-. Aaaaalaaaaa.- se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que tenía delante.

Todos podían observar una sala enorme llena de inventos gigantes de oro. Tenían engranajes, hélices, bombonas de vapor...parecían inventos del siglo XIX.

-Debe estar cerca...- susurró Donatello pero unas voces detrás de los chicos les alertó.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN LOS INTRUSOS!- veinte guardias entraron en la sala.

-Ehhh, ¿alguien se acordó de cerrar la puerta?- dijo Chesire.

-Ahora no es momento para bromas.- los chicos desenfundaron sus armas y se fueron a atacar.

Mikey estaba bastante orgullosos de sus versiones alternas de sus hermanos, del cómo Raphael consiguió evitar ese doble ataque de espada utilizando sus sais y luego doblarles el brazo a ambos a la vez con el arma. O cómo Donnie daba saltos hacia adelante y hacia atrás y utilizaba su boo para parar los ataques. O cómo Leo y Usagi peleaban juntos espalda con espalda cubriendose el uno al otro mientras noqueaban a los guardias.

Pero del que más orgulloso estaba era de Yukî. El conejito esquibaba con una agilidad y una rapidez que asombraba, e incluso daba patadas a la cara y los pechos de los hombres. Y encima utilizaba el mini cuchillo de antes para defenderse. Era grande ese conejo.

Mikey dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar una flecha roja, pero con la mirada encontró algo fascinante. En la pared había una especie de portal kraang pero con los arcos y la máquina de oro. Esto hizo un momento de distracción en Mikey.

-¡Mikey cuidado!- al oír el grito de Yukî se puso alerta y logró esquivar una lanza de metal que iba directo a su cabeza. Pero en eso el que se descuido fue Yukî y un guardia robusto le golpea con la espada a su lado izquierdo mandandolo a volar y chocando contra la pared.

-¡YUKÎ!- gritaron todos preocupados. Mikey iba a ayudarle pero alguien le agarró del brazo. Cuando se giró para ver quién era su cara mostró miedo.

-Por fin te encuentro.

Si, era el rey rojo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chan-chan-chaaaaan! Aquí os dejo con la intriga xD.

Bueno como siempre nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os envío un gran booyakasha!


	13. Liberando sentimientos

Halo jóvenes ninjas. Bueno, sí. Por fín está. Otro capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, sé que tardé un poco (mucho) en subirla. Pero tengo una explicación llamada...ESCUELA! No creáis que no publico por simple gusto o que estoy todo el día tumbada sin dar un palo al agua, es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, desde exámenes, trabajos y tareas. Lo siento dw verdad, pero quiero aprobar todas para así en verano actualizar seguido. Siento mucho la espera, pero ahora sí, a darle!

Las TMNT no me pertenecen, solo mi personaje Yukî, el resto son propiedad dw sus creadores y se Nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala del portal las cosas no iban para nada bien con nuestros héroes (soy la única a la que le ha sonado mucho a pokémon? Si? Ok). Las tortugas y sus amigos se encontraban rodeados de guardias, Yukî se encontraba tirado en el suelo junto a la pared con el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, y Mikey estaba delante del mismísimo rey rojo, el cuál se encontraba sujetando el brazo del chico.

-Por fin te he encontrado.- dijo Shredder sujetando el brazo de Mikey.

-Ay no...- el miedo era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Mikey, viendo a esa figura enorme delante suya.

-Oh, genial...- se quejó Chesire, viendo la escena con fastidio.

Uno de los guardias cogió a un adolorido Yukî del brazo, haciendo que el conejito soltase un quejido.

-¡Yukî!- gritaron Leo y Usagi preocupados. Estaban a punto de ir corriendo para socorrerlo pero...

-Si dais un paso más, no dudaré en romperle la muñeca.- el rey rojo empezó a apretar la muñeca de Mikey con fuerza. Los chicos veían impotentes la escena, con una mirada de puro odio hacia el rey. Pero a pesar de la advertencia, Leo no dudó en ir corriendo hacia Yukî.

-¡Leonardo, para!- le gritó el mensajero, pero el nombrado hizo oídos sordos y siguió su camino, al tiempo que sacaba una de sus katanas y le daba al guardia que sujetaba a Yukî, haciendo que lo dejara caer al suelo.

El rey rojo apretó la muñeca de Mikey, pero un golpazo del boo de Donatello hizo que la soltara, haciendo que Mikey cayera al suelo.

-¡Michelangelo, vamos!- Mikey se levantó de inmediato al lado de Donatello, y entre los dieron una patada lateral a unos guardias que había.

-Yukí- Leo se acercó al conejito-, ¿estás bien?- apoyó una mano en su hombro, mientras el pequeño se levantaba poco a poco.

-Si...estoy bien- se puso de pie-. Gracias.- le sonrió.

-Leonardo, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Usagi a lo lejos, bloqueando con su katana una espada de piedra de uno de los guardias.

-¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó.

-Chicos, por aquí.- Chesire les señaló una pequeña puerta de metal, que estaba casi al lado de las escaleras por las que habían entrado.

-¡Vamos!- Raphael, seguido por Donatello y Mikey, fueron corriendo hacia la puerta al lado de Chesire, seguidos de Leo y el resto.

April abrio la puerta, dejando entrar a todos primero, para despues entrar ella. La habitación en la que estaban era normal, totalmente vacía sin contar con la puerta que estaba en una de las esquinas, del tamaño para que pasase un niño.

-Bueno, creo que aquí estamos a salvo.- dijo April después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba totalmente cerrada.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, pero Donnie fue a donde Mikey.

-Mikey, déjame ver tu muñeca.- pidió el sabio a la tortuga. Mikey asintió con la cabeza y extendió su brazo. El sabio sujetó la muñeca con sus manos, haciendo que Mikey soltara un pequeño quejido por el toque con su muñeca rota. La empezó a examinar cuidadosamente, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño. Todo eso era observado por la mirada de Raphael, que se convirtió en una de enfado cuando se dirigió hacia el sombrerero.

-¡¿PERO EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- le gritó Raphael. Leonardo le miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a un furioso mensajero.

-Me refiero a que por poco dejan a Michelangelo sin mano.- dijo totalmente furioso. Usagi sabía que ellos dos eran amigos, todos los que estaban en la sala se llevaban bien, incluso April, pero cuando Raphael se enfadaba sabía que era mejor dejarle, sobre todo cuando Leonardo también estaba en peligro de enfadarse. Por eso, sujetando a Yukî poniendo su brazo delante suyo, retrocedió unos metros atrás para dejarles espacio.

-No lo iba a hacer. Además, tenían a Yukî, no podía dejarle que le hicieran daño.- explicó Leo.

-Ah, entonces al conejito no pueden hacerle daño, pero a él sí- señaló a Mikey, el cuál miraba la escena-. Claro claro, ahora sí que se nota que eres el sombrerero LOCO.- esto a Leonardo le enfadó.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Leo acercándose. La cosa no pintaba bien.

-Chicos, parad.- advirtió el sabio al ver el rumbo de las cosas. Mikey esperó un poco más.

-Dije que hiciste una estupidez- le espetó Raphael-. El "loco sombrerero de Habilon" por poco deja sin mano a la persona que nos puede salvar de ese tirano.

-Por que había otra persona en peligro- le replicó Leo enfadado-. Al menos yo no me quedé quieto como cierto mensajero.- eso enfadó aún más a Raphael.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Chicos, por favor parad.- dijo Mikey acercándose, olvidándose por completo de su muñeca lesionada. Pero los chicos no le escucharon.

-Al menos yo hice algo. Tú te quedaste quieto sin hacer nada.

-Por que no podía. Dijo claramente una amenaza, y yo no iba a ponerle en peligro. No como tú.

-Raph, Leo, parad ya.- dijo Mikey serio. Empezaba a agotarse la paciencia.

-Hice lo que creía mejor.

-Pues creiste mal. Lo hiciste mal. Casi consigues que lo maten.

-Estás exagerando.

-¿Que estoy exagerando? ¡¿QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO?! ¡CREO QUE ARRIESGAR LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN NO ES EXAGERAR!- gritó Raphael.

-¡NO ESTABA EN PELIGRO!

-¡Pues claro que-

-¡¿PODÉIS CALLAROS LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ?!- gritó ya harto Mikey- ¡¿ES QUE NO PODÉIS ESTAR NI UN SOLO DÍA SIN PELEAROS?!- gritó desde lo más profundo de su alma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ese grito de Mikey tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, dejándoles desconcertados.

-¿Pero a qué se refiere Mikey?- preguntó Raphael sorprendido.

-Creo que vamos a entenderlo ahora.- dijo April, y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos se encontraban mirando a un furioso Mikey, el cual miraba enfadado a los dos peleadores de antes, apretando con fuerza sus manos a sus costados.

-¿Es que no podéis para de pelear nunca? ¿Ni siquiera en este universo?- Mikey no iba a aguantarse más- Siempre andáis peleando todo el rato, sea en una misión o en casa o en donde sea, siempre peleando- Mikey empezó a mirar al suelo y luego a mirerles sucesivamente, señal de que estaba nervioso-. Así siempre, sin importar nada más. ¿No os importa cómo me siento cuando os veo pelear así? ¿O Donnie o April o quién sea? ¿No os importa cuando os pido que pareis pero no me hacéis caso, como hacéis siempre? No, claro que no, nunca os importa cuando digo algo o tengo una idea. Una idea que se le ocurrió al tonto de Mikey. Una idea totalmente estúpida y sin sentido, como yo. Para qué hacerme caso, ¿verdad?- las lágrimas de sus ojos estaban empezando a brillar-. Nunca me tomais en serio, me dejáis a un lado y hacéis lo que queréis. Al menos Donnie me escucha, aunque sea para luego decirme que es una bobada y una tontería pero al menos me escucha. Y seguramente estéis así siempre. ¿Es que sólo os daréis cuenta cuando pasemos de ser cuatro a tres? ¿Como casi pasa con Garra de Tigre? ¿O Shredder? ¿O Slash cuando aún era malo? En esas situaciones siempre os peleabais, y luego pasaba esas cosas. Claro, siempre vais a estar asi. Nunca vais a cambiar. Nunca, hasta que uno de nosotros pase al otro mundo. Y seguro que aún así seguireis peleando.- las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salir- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PODÉIS PARAR?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO OS IMPORTA CÓMO ME SIENTO?!- grito a pleno pulmón.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo asombrados a Mikey, el cuál derramaba pequeñas lagrimas por sus ojos azul cielo. Y no solo los de la sala, también estaban igual de impresionados las tortugas de la dimensión de Mikey. El de bandana naranja miró al suelo mientras daba un suspiro.

-Mikey, ¿estas...?

-Dejarlo, no lo entendéis.- dijo secamente al tiempo que se dirigía a una de las esquinas de la habitación. El resto se quedó quieto, sin decir palabra alguna o incluso moverse, mirándose los unos a los otros.

Pero hubo uno que no se quedó quieto. Yukî empezó a caminar con paso seguro hacia Mikey, el cuál miraba al suelo un poco molesto.

-Mikey...- llamó el conejo. Mikey giró la cabeza hacia él, viendo como su mirada se clavaba en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Lo siento- dijo a sorpresa de la tortuga-. Ha sido mi culpa.

-Yukî, claro que no ha sido tu...

-Claro que sí. Todos me dicen que me quede quieto, que me quede en casa, en un lugar seguro mientras el resto ayuda. Al fin y al cabo soy un niño. Y tienen razón. No debería haber venido aquí, como me dijo April. Pero quise venir, quise ayudaros pero lo estropee. Si me hubiera quedado en el castillo no hubiera pasado esto. No me habría distraído y no me hubieran golpeado, y esta discusión no habría pasado. Es mi culpa. Lo siento.- Mikey se agachó a su altura y le sujetó de los hombros.

-Yukî, no fue tu culpa. Incluso hubiera ido a peor sin ti- le miró a los ojos-. Nos ayudaste en muchas cosas, y esto de ahora sólo fue una pequeña discusión. Todo el mundo tiene discusiones. ¿Acaso Leo y Usagi no se pelean a veces?

-Sí. Algunas veces.- sonrió Yukî.

-Pues eso. En mi casa me suelen echar la bronca y regañarme continuamente, pero sé que ellos me quieren y siempre me cuidaran, y eso es algo que sé que nunca va a cambiar. Pero hay veces que nos enfadamos y tenemos que decirlo. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Pero no fue culpa tuya. En realidad no fue culpa de nadie, ¿entiendes?- Yukî asintió.

-¿Echas de menos a tus hermanos?- preguntó Yukî.

-Sí, mucho- miró al suelo nostálgico-. Me quiero ir a casa cuanto antes para poder verlos.- Yukî le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Mikey, encontraremos la salida y estarás en casa cuanto antes.- dijo el conejito con ánimo. Mikey rió y se puso de pie.

-Si, tienes razón. No nos rindamos.- los chicos vieron con alegría que Mikey se había puesto mejor, y se acercaron.

-Bien, está claro que no podemos salir por donde entramos- dijo April-. Así que probaremos por ahí.- señaló la pequeña puerta que había en la esquina.

-Voy primero.- dijo Mikey levantando la mano. Se adelantó y se puso enfrente de la puerta. Empujó con fuerza con ambas manos, y se fue abriendo poco a poco junto con un chirrido.

-Bien hecho, Mikey.- le felicitó Raph, pero unos golpes fuertes procedentes de la puerta grande les apresuró.

-Venga entremos.- todos fueron entrando en fila india y en cuclillas, hasta que el último cerró la puerta justo cuando los soldados del rey rojo rompieron la puerta dejando pasar a su rey.

-¡DISPERSAROS! ¡RECORRER TODO EL CASTILLO Y ENCONTRARLOS!- gritó.

-¡SÍ, MAJESTAD!- dijeron todos y se fueron, dejando al rey rojo solo en la sala.

-Me estás dando más problemas de los que esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El pequeño Mikey del espacio negro se encontraba tumbado en el aire mientras flotaba, con los brazos cruzados y debajo de su cabeza observando la escena del reino por el pequeño portal que tenía.

-Esto se pone interesante- giró su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha-,¿no crees?- su mirada observó una sombra que estaba a unos cuantos metros del niño. No se movió ni dijo nada-. Je, nunca has sido muy habladora.- la sombra se acercó un poco.

-Sabes que no puedo estar aquí por mucho tiempo- dijo una voz femenina-. Y veo que están en una situación muy seria.

-Pues sí. Pero no te preocupes, acabará bien- volvió a mirar a la pantalla-. Lo sé.

-Claro, el guardián lo sabe todo.- dijo divertida.

-Sí, lo se todo. Y creo que deberías ir yendo. Te lo aconsejo.

-Vale vale. Me marcho- empezó a retroceder-. Pero me da que algo malo va a pasar.- dicho eso se esfumó sin dejar rastro. El pequeño rio.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes. Por eso es tan entretenido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Majestad.- Slash apareció en la habitación del rey negro, que se encontraba delante de un pequeño armario de pequeña altura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando al recién entrado.

-Las tropas ya están listas- avisó al rey-. Podemos partir cuando deseé.

-Muy bien, ir preparando la salida. Salimos de inmediato- Slash hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. El rey dio un suspiro y dejó una pequeña foto que hasta hace nada sostenía-. Ojalá aún sigáis aquí. Podríamos tener nuestro final felíz.- dejó la foto en la mesita y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando la foto de su familia atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pues nada, comentar si os ha gustado la historia y os envío un gran booyakasha!

Pd: yo que vosotros me prepararia, haré algo drástico más adelante. Preparad pañuelos por si acaso.


	14. Aviso importante

**Halo jóvenes ninjas.**

 **Como veréis, hace más de un año que dejé esta historia en el olvido, y eso se debe a una cosa muy sencilla.**

 **Falta de inspiración.**

 **No sabía como continuar la historia, por lo que decidí darle un buen tiempo de descanso para que así mi cerebro volviera a fluir. Hace un mes más o menos, volví a llevar esta historia, por lo que, para acordarme de lo que escribí, decidí leerla otra vez, y fue ahí cuando tomé una decisión.**

 **Borrarla y rescribirla.**

 **Los primeros capítulos de la historia no me convencen mucho a día de hoy. Hay faltas de ortografía, muy pocas comas para que haya fluidez en la narración, mal uso de algunos signos… así que decidí que lo volvería a escribir con el estilo de escritura que tengo actualmente.**

 **Habrá algunos cambios en la historia, como que los hermanos de Mikey vean lo que sucede, las escenas de música y otros pequeños cambios, porque realmente a día de hoy no me gusta eso.**

 **Borraré esta historia y empezaré a subir la nueva a principios de agosto.**

 **Solo era eso, para avisaros de que voy a actualizar la historia por decirlo de algún modo, por lo que espero que le volváis a dar el apoyo que le disteis al principio.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap y os envío un gran booyakasha!**


End file.
